Heaven Was Needing A Hero
by baileybeagle
Summary: Kensi agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks...after that ONE date...things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until...WARNING KLEENEX WILL BE NEEDED. The Gibbs team is also in this story. Nell & Eric...they will be together in this story.
1. How It All Began

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING: **

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 1: HOW IT ALL BEGAN…**

**OSP…**

**KENSI'S PARKING PLACE…**

It had been a long day and they had just finished a tough case.

All Kensi wanted to do was go home and take a nice, relaxing bath. She was almost to her car when…

"Hey, Kens! Wait!" Deeks yelled and she turned as he made his way to her car. "What, Deeks? I'm tired and I want to go home." Kensi stated with a tired sigh.

After she said that she regretted it, because Deeks go a smile on his face and she knew he had a smart remark, before he even opened his mouth…

"Want me to come with you? We could think of ways to relax tog…" He didn't finish the sentence as she hit him in the shoulder.

"Deeks…" She said a warning in her voice.

"Right…okay…." Deeks seemed nervous about something and she was curious what it could be.

"Are you okay, Deeks?" Kensi asked with concern in her voice. "Ye-yeah, I'm good. I just…I…" He couldn't seem to form the words of whatever he was trying to say.

"Deeks, what's wrong?" She asked and now she was getting really worried.

"No-nothing, Kens. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out some-sometime? Not just our usual meal at your house or my apartment." Deeks said at last.

Deeks seemed unsure and Kensi was shocked at what she had just heard.

"Wh…Deeks…What," Kensi asked, still trying to comprehend what he had just asked her.

"Never mind…forget I said anything, okay?" He asked and started to walk away, but she grabbed his arm.

He looked back at her and she saw something in his eyes, but it had to be a trick of the light…right? Their 'thing' was very real and it was obvious they both felt it.

Her hand slipped down his arm, until his hand was in hers.

"Deeks…Did you just ask me on a date?" Kensi inquired and wondered if it was just one of his jokes.

'Would he joke about this? Of course he would…but what about the look she had seen in his eyes?'

"N-no, but…" Deeks stopped and it seemed for a long time they just stared into each other's eyes.

It seemed at last they were trying to figure their 'thing' out and it was clear they both wanted a kiss, but Deeks seemed afraid of how Kensi would react and Kensi seemed just as afraid of how Deeks would react.

Then they were just inches apart, just a little more and their lips would meet.

"Hey G. I think they finally figured it out!" Came Sam's voice and just like that…the spell that had seemed to be over Kensi and Deeks was broken.

Kensi let go of Deeks hand, glaring over at Callen and Sam…they had ruined a good moment.

'What could she say? Did she yes and agree to a date with…Martin Andrew Deeks?

Her best friend…

Her work partner…

Did she want more than that with him?'

Kensi just wasn't sure, Sam and Callen moved on to their cars leaving Kensi and Deeks again.

Deeks looked at the ground instead of looking at her…he took the silence for an answer.

"That's okay…I-I'll see you tomorrow." Deeks said sadly and turned to leave.

Deeks looked at the ground until he had his back turned to her…he didn't want her to see the tears in his eyes because she had rejected him.

He would just go home, take care of Monty and then…

He just wasn't sure what he would do after that.

For once he did not feel like surfing and that said a lot right there.

Kensi wanted to tell him to stop…to go after him.

But she was frozen and her voice seemed to have disappeared as well. She was still in shock as she realized he had been serious when he asked her out on an actual date…

Now it seemed she had lost her chance with, Deeks.

Deeks got into his car and was soon out of sight, but Kensi still stood next to her car beating herself up in her mind.

Because she knew the answers to her questions that she had been asking herself…

'Yes, she wanted more with, Martin Deeks. She was in love with him…

Wait, where did that thought come from?'

She thought about it again and realized it was true.

He had been in front of her all this time…

She and Deeks had denied having a 'thing' for a long time, but she could no longer ignore her feelings for him.

Now Kensi knew what her next move…she had to go to Deeks and tell him her answer.

'Yes, she would go on a date with him.'

Though it was too soon to tell him she was in love with him.

She had been in love with him since he was, Jason Wyler and she was Tracy.

She had been in love with him…from the moment they had met.


	2. Time To Make Things Right

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 2: TIME TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT…**

**DEEKS' APARTMENT…**

Marty had taken Monty for a run and then came home.

He lay down on the couch and wondered why he had asked Kensi out on a date, knowing she would reject him.

He had not given her a chance to answer, but the silence had told him everything.

Now Deeks wished he could take back what he had asked.

'How would he face her tomorrow at work?'

Deeks thought about calling in sick, so he wouldn't have to face her, but then thought of a couple of reasons not to call in…

Kensi would check on him after work…

He would have to face her eventually face her…

Deeks had no idea how long he had been lying on his couch when he heard a knock at the door and knowing who it was he decided to ignore the door.

Hoping she would get the message and go away, but this was Kensi Marie Blye…

Another knock…The knocking continued and it seemed as though Kensi was not giving up.

"Deeks, I know you're home! We need to talk!" Kensi called through the door, but Deeks still didn't move.

Monty got up and went to the door, whining.

Finally Deeks got up with a sigh and went to answer the door.

"What are you doing here, Kens?" He asked sounding unlike himself, he was unsure if he could stand her rejecting him again.

"Because you didn't give me a chance to answer your question about earlier…about going on a date," She told him simply.

Hope filled Deeks; he saw something in Kensi's eyes…but was unsure of what it was.

"You didn't…" He began.

"Deeks…you surprised me and I didn't know what to think. We've been working together for a few years and when you asked me on a date…I was afraid you were joking." Kensi confessed quietly looking into his eyes.

The feeling was there again...he wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't.

"I would never joke about something like that, Kens." He whispered. "ONE date, Deeks, okay?" Kensi asked and he grinned.

Deeks stepped back to allow her into his apartment and then shut the door behind her. The two made their way into his couch.

She sat on one end of his couch and he sat on the other.

"Come one, Princess…one date and you will want more of me. You won't be able to stay away." He teased and Kensi rolled her eyes.

He couldn't resist after that, knowing she would more than likely kill him…

Deeks reached over, grabbed her hand and pressed his lips to hers.

He was surprised when she didn't push him away as he expected her to…but instead felt her returning the kiss.


	3. Teasing Each Other

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 3: TEASING EACH OTHER…**

**DEEKS APARTMENT…**

"Deeks…" Kensi said and pulled back both of them a little breathless.

"What?" Deeks asked with the same silly grin. "You want to start this when we haven't even gone on a date yet?" Kensi inquired.

"You think you can resist my charm until this date with me? I'm trying to prove you'll want more than one date with me." Deeks told her.

"I know I can resist your charm…Look how long I've resisted already." Kensi shot back as she tried to hold back a smile.

"Are you trying to wound me, Princess?" Deeks asked and Kensi laughed. "Maybe…" She teased. "Do you wound every man who asks you on a date or just me?" Deeks asked her.

"Depends on who it is that ask me out." Kensi quipped. "You tell me not to start anything by kissing you, but here you are sitting here teasing me." Deeks told her and this time she couldn't hold back her smile anymore.

"We banter like this all the time…Why stop now," Kensi challenged.

"Kens…" Deeks groaned as he leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes.

"I better go…by the way when do you want to go on this date?" Kensi inquired.

It was obvious that Kensi was having fun picking on Deeks, because after all he did it to her all the time.

"Hey! You can't tease me like that and then just leave!" Marty protested. "Why not Deeks," She taunted still smiling. "Because…Because..." He couldn't seem to say whatever he was thinking. "Because why Deeks? Cat got your tongue?" She poked and he opened his eyes looking at her…

She saw something in his eyes then…something she knew that could probably be reflected in her own eyes, but it was too soon to let that happen.

Kensi saw…

'Desire…'

She could see it in his eyes and she felt it welling up inside of her as well.

She had to leave before something happened, but she was frozen looking into his eyes.

It was just as it had been in the parking lot…

Staring into each other's eyes, her hand in his….

They had almost kissed before Sam had called out to Callen. The spell had been broken then, but there was nothing stopping them now.

A lot things seemed to have brought them to this point…

The banter, attraction and teasing from the beginning…

A 'thing' between them…

Plus probably much more than that…

If they went on this ONE date…things would change between them and they couldn't go back.

It seemed though, that this was something they both wanted. To see where things could go between them and just hope for the best…

'After all they worked so well together as work partners.

How much better could things be if they started dating?

But how would the team react?'

At this point the two didn't seem to care.

Deeks was leaning toward her again, his lips touched hers and then she couldn't seem to push him away.

His hands made their way down her body and her hands made their way around his neck going into his hair…the kiss deepened.

They should stop…but neither could seem to pull away.

Deeks hands slipped under her shirt…

"De-Deeks…" Kensi said breathlessly and he pulled away, he looked into her eyes.

The desire was still there…

"I know…I know. You want to wait until we have our date." He said as he put a little space between them.

His arms no longer around her, Kensi couldn't describe how she felt now. She was in love with him and the same love could be seen reflected in his eyes.

"Deeks, I do want this as much as you do. How about we go on our date tomorrow? It's Friday and then we can see what happens after that." Kensi suggested and a grin returned to his face.

"I knew you couldn't resist my good looks, my ch…" He began and Kensi rolled her eyes.

"Please stop, Deeks. You are so…" Kensi started.

"What, Kens? The fact that I'm…

Charming? Handsome, irresistible," He poked; his grin seemed to get bigger.

"I was going to say obnoxious." She retorted with a smile.

"And yet…you still agreed to a date with me? So it's obvious that the famous Agent Kensi Marie Blye could not resist me forever." He shot back.

"So what do you think about tomorrow?" Kensi asked, knowing she would have to leave soon or there was a good chance she would not be leaving and they would end up in his bed.

Just by the look on his face, she knew he was going to say something smart.

"I hear the weather is great for surfing. I'm not sure how work is going to…" He began, but she interrupted him. "About the date you wanted to take me on, Shaggy." Kensi reminded him. "Oh…that's what you were talking about? Yeah…sounds good." He told her.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow. Then we can go out about seven. For now I think I need to head home." Kensi replied getting up and starting to make her way to the door.

"Don't tell me for beauty sleep…you're way too beautiful for that." Deeks called to Kensi and when she looked back at him, she could tell by the look on his face he was surprised he had said that.


	4. The Next Day And Nerves

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 4: THE NEXT DAY & NERVES…**

**OSP…**

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

Deeks couldn't keep the smile off his face as he sat down at his desk.

Kensi had agreed to a date with him and it was tonight. He had a few ideas where he wanted to take her.

Before either Sam or Callen could say anything to Deeks about why he was acting, Kensi walked in sitting at her desk.

"Good morning everyone, anyone want a donut?" Deeks asked grinning at Kensi as he sat the donuts on her desk and Kensi rolled her eyes at him.

They had not planned how their day at work would go, but knew they would for now keep their date a secret from the team…if they could.

"Why are you in such a good mood, Deeks...On second thought I don't think we want to know," Kensi said, before Deeks could answer. "Oh, come on, Princess. You don't already know? It's a beautiful day and the surfing was a great." Deeks shot back.

"This is going to be a long day if we have to listen to you talk." Kensi remarked. "You know you love to hear me talk." Deeks claimed. "No, you love to hear yourself talk and the rest of us just have to put up with it." Kensi replied getting laughs from Callen and Sam.

"If you don't like to hear me talk…Why haven't you done something about it before?" Deeks challenged.

"Because I don't think anything could keep you gagged and tied up long enough." Kensi answered.

"Getting some idea about things to do later, Fern?" Deeks joked looking at her with amusement in his eyes and Kensi hoped she was not turning red in front of Callen and Sam.

"You wish, Deeks." Kensi answered. "How do you happen know one of my wishes?" He asked and Kensi could feel herself redden at what he said this time.

"Okay, I think I'm going to the gym." Callen said getting up from his desk. "Good idea, G." Sam said getting up and the two walked out of the bullpen.

Kensi waited until Sam and Callen were out of ear shot before turning her attention back to Deeks.

"We have to be careful, Deeks. Hetty for one and…" Kensi started, but Deeks interrupted her.

"I know, babe. I just couldn't resist seeing how long it would take to get them out of the bullpen." Deeks said, getting up and coming to stand in front of her desk.

Deeks was tempted to kiss her right there in the bullpen.

**MID AFTERNOON…**

**KENSI…**

The day started out fun, but as it wore on Kensi was getting more nervous about tonight…

'This was just ONE date with Martin Andrew Deeks.

He was her work partner and they knew each other so well.

So why did the thought of an actual date with him…make her feel so nervous?'

Kensi glanced over at Deeks, he was smiling about something he was working on and it didn't look like the reports they were supposed to be filling out.

She returned her eyes to her own work.

**DEEKS…**

Unknown to Kensi…Deeks was also feeling nervous about the date. The same things going through his mind…

'Asking Kensi Marie Blye on an actual date had been one thing…but going on that date and changing things between the two of them was another.

It would be for the better…right?'

In the last few hours Deeks had started to tap his pen with a grin on his face, knowing that tapping his pen annoyed her…just to see what she would do. He was also writing down other ideas on how to annoy her.

He was sure Kensi wouldn't spill the beans of the date in front of the team, but he wanted to see how far he could push her…hopefully she wouldn't kill him.

**JUST BEFORE SEVEN O'CLOCK…**

**KENSI'S HOUSE…**

Kensi had already taken a shower and was now looking through her closet, but couldn't seem to find anything to wear.

'This is Deeks! He won't care what I wear!' Kensi kept telling herself, but that did not make the decision any easier.

She looked at the clock again and realized she only had fifteen minutes until he showed up.

She stopped dead in her tracks thought when she heard a familiar knock at her front door.

'It couldn't be! He was early and Deeks was never early!'

Finally she found a dress, she put it on and finding a pair of shows she headed to the front door.

She opened the door to reveal a smiling Deeks.

"You're early, Deeks." Kensi informed him. "Well, hello to you to, Princess. Ready?" Deeks asked and she slipped her shoes on, before stepping outside and locking the door.

"Where are we going?" Kensi inquired. "You want me to spoil the surprise?" Deeks countered the grin not leaving his face. "I know at some point we'll end up at the beach." Kensi remarked with a smirk.

"What makes you say that, Kens?" He asked his lips not far from her ear and didn't miss the shiver that ran through her.

"Seriously, Deeks…"

Kensi snorted and turned to face him.

"…It's your favorite place. You go surfing there every chance you get." Kensi told him. "Wrong, Fern, wrong. The beach is ONE of my favorite places. My most favorite place is beside you." Deeks told her and gave her what started to be a peck on the lips.

Until Kens wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers wove into his hair. Deeks hands went to her wait pulling her as close as he could.

It seemed a long time before they finally pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"We better get going or we might not leave." Kensi said, then turned and headed for his car. "Might not leave? I kind of like the sound of that." Deeks called catching up to walk beside her.

"Come on, Deeks. You're the one the suggested we go OUT on an actual date." Kensi reminded him then slid into the passenger's seat.

Deeks made his way to the other side of the car and climbed into the driver's seat, with a glance at Kensi he started the car.


	5. The ONE Date

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 5: THE ONE DATE...**

"Close your eyes, Kens." Deeks instructed her as he pulled away from the curb.

"Deeks, I am **NOT **closing my eyes." Kensi informed him.

"Please, Princess. How will it be a surprise if you don't close your eyes?" Deeks pleaded, giving her a puppy dog face.

Kensi rolled her eyes, before finally closing them.

Deeks made many twist and turns to make sure she didn't know where they were going.

"If you don't stop with all the turns you're making…I will make you regret it." Kensi warned through gritted teeth.

"What are you going to do….take away my car? Send me home?" Deeks joked. "Deeks…" Kensi said the warning still in her voice.

It was a few minutes later that the car finally came to a stop.

"Okay, keep your eyes closed." Deeks said, getting out of the car and coming around to her door. "Deeks, I need to be able to see…" Kensi started. "No, you don't…just trust me, partner." Deeks says with a smile on his face and Kensi gives a sigh.

"What made you think I wouldn't figure out we're at the beach?" Kensi asked him.

"That's not the surprise, Fern." Deeks stated. "We better get to where we're going soon." Kensi declared as he took her hand. "Just trust me, Princess." Was Deeks only response. "I'm not…" Kensi began.

"I know you trust me, Kens. Because I watch your back at work and I know you have mine." Deeks explained as he tugged at her hand.

Kensi wanted to open her eyes, but she did trust him.

"Deeks…" Kensi began.

"Almost there, Kensi…"

They walked a little further.

"Okay, open your eyes." Deeks told her at last and opening her eyes she looked around. "You said the beach wasn't the surprise. So…what is?" Kensi asked looking around again and noticing nothing seemed out of place.

"This is!" He yelled with a look of mischief on his face and knowing he would regret what he was doing later…

He picked her up and started running toward the ocean.

"Deeks, if you throw me in…" Kensi didn't get to finish when Deeks dropped her in the ocean and just grinned, before he took off running back toward the beach.

Kensi got up and it wasn't long before she was chasing him down the beach, finally tackling him as though he were a suspect she had been chasing.

With Kensi still on top of him…Deeks rolled over the grin on his face getting bigger if possible.

"You know, Fern…if you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was say so." Deeks teased and she punched him hard in the shoulder, before sitting up.

"If you ever do that…" Kensi started, but was interrupted when Deeks kissed her.

Kensi pulled back trying to still be mad at him, but it was hard with the smile he was giving her.

"You look cold. Want me to warm you up? I know the perfect way…" Deeks said suggestively. "Yeah, there is a little problem…After that stunt what makes you think it's gonna happen?" Kensi inquired raising an eyebrow at him.

"Because…I have another surprise for you, it's not here though. It's back at my apartment." Deeks said as he got up, she continued to sit in the sand.

"What makes you think I want this second surprise after you just threw me in the ocean?" Kensi asked looking out toward the horizon. "Because this surprise is much better…trust…" Deeks began and this time she glared at him.

"Trust you?! Deeks, you just threw me in the ocean!" She yelled, getting up and poking him hard with her finger. "Yeah, but you still ended up on top and I can tell you enjoyed that a little." He told her with a cocky smile.

Kensi felt her anger toward him fading a little more…his eyes and his smile making it so damn impossible.

"Deeks…you know what? Just take me home!" Kensi shouted as she turned and walked in the direction of the parking lot.

"Come on, Sunshine! You can't stay mad at me!" He called running to catch up with her.

Getting in the car, Deeks glanced over at Kensi sitting in the passenger's seat soaking wet. So he reached into the backseat for a towel and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Kensi muttered taking the towel, but not looking at him.

"Come on, Kens…Don't be mad, please. Okay, I should have warned you to wear a swim suit, but then you would have known where we were going." He told her and she glared at him.

"Don't be mad…because you didn't warn me to wear a swim suit…"

She repeated.

"...Seriously, Deeks, how do you expect me to be right now? You bring me to the beach, tell me you have a surprise and then y-you throw me in the ocean! I just want to go home!" Kensi informed him as she glared out the window.

"Sugar Bear…Kensi…come on. I'm sorry, look at me please. Okay, I should have skipped that part. I was just trying to make this date fun. I swear you will love the other surprise and it will help you relax after the week we've had." Deeks said a pleading tone in his voice.

Finally Kensi looked at him to see that he did look a little sorry and a little hurt that she wanted to just end the date so soon.

"How will it help me to relax?" Kensi asked her curiosity getting the better of her. "It just will and it will warm you up to." He replied the smile returning to his face. "As long as you don't tell me to close my eyes, because I'm not doing that anytime soon," Kensi warned him.

"I'm not going to tell you to close your eyes...but if you don't close your eyes anytime soon, how will you sleep?" Marty shot back. "I'll sleep when you're not around and if you break into my house while I'm sleeping…I will shoot you." Kensi warned him.

The banter continued until Deeks finally pulled into his parking place of his apartment building, than led her up the stairs to his apartment.

**DEEKS APARTMENT…**

"Okay, you go take a hot shower to warm up…though you're already pretty hot in my opinion. I'll go get the surprise ready." Deeks said, with a smile and a look in his eyes.

At first Kensi wasn't sure what he was planning, but she really needed to get out of her soaking wet clothes…her clothes that were soaked thanks to Deeks.

"Deeks, I didn't bring my go bag. I don't have any…" Kensi began. "Just go grab one of my shirts for now and I'll throw your clothes in the dryer." Deeks suggested.

Not knowing why Kensi found a shirt that would work and dropped her clothes outside the bathroom door, before locking it so Deeks wouldn't get any ideas.

She stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over her, he hot water felt so good as she threw her head back and just enjoyed the feel of the hot water.

Kensi didn't know how long she was in the shower, but it felt like a long while. She finally turned the water off and slipped the shirt over her head, before opening the door.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she went to search for Deeks.

Not in the kitchen…then she saw a light on in his bedroom and made her way down the hall.

**DEEKS BEDROOM…**

"Deeks…" Kensi said as she walked into his room and he looked at her. "I thought you might like a massage. It's been a long tough week." Deeks said looking away from her.

"Deeks…" She said again. "If you don't want the massage…it's fine. I just wanted this date to be special." Deeks said, still avoiding her eyes.

"A serious Deeks…Never thought I would see that." Kensi quipped with a grin and made her way over to him.

He looked up from where he was sitting on the edge of his bed.

At first it seemed neither of them knew what to say and they just stared at each other. Then Deeks couldn't stand the silence any longer…

"So…what do you think of getting a massage?" Deeks asked as he took one of her hands in his own.

Kensi seemed to think for a moment, before giving a nod and as she laid down on her stomach…she felt butterflies in her stomach.

She couldn't believe she was letting Marty Deeks give her a massage.

She always thought she would have to be drunk to let it happen or that it would happen only in her dreams…and yes she had dreamed about it.

She felt him start at her shoulders and could barely hold in a moan as he made his way down.

Kensi wanted nothing more than to roll over and kiss him, but for now with him offering a massage…she wasn't going to pass it up.

His hands moved back up to her shoulders and she felt her hair being pushed to the side, she gave a sharp gasp as he kissed the side of her neck…

It was then she couldn't hold back anymore and rolling on to her back, she let her lips meet his.

The kiss grew more heated and it wasn't long before she was undoing his belt. He slipped her shirt over her head and then their clothes were just a pile on the flood.

The sexual tension that had been growing between them since they met…finally broke in that moment as they explored each other.

She moaned as she felt him adjust himself and then he was inside her.

**AN HOUR LATER…**

They smiled at each other as they lay side by side.

"That was a part of your plan wasn't it, Deeks?" Kensi inquired. "N-no…just throwing you in the ocean and the massage, what we just did was just a…" Deeks began.

"You can't say you didn't plan this…because you knew what that massage would lead to." She remarked and with his arm around her waist he pulled her closer to him.

They fell into a comfortable silence for what seemed a long time after that.

"Do I earn a second date with the famous, Kensi Marie Blye?" Deeks inquired and Kensi rolled her eyes. "I don't know…I'll have to think about it." She teased, before leaning over to kiss his lips.

"I take that as a yes?" He asked a smile forming on his lips that were still against hers.

Kensi threw her arm over him and her head landed on his shoulder.

It wasn't long after that with their arms wrapped around each other…

Kensi and Deeks fell asleep.


	6. Four Months

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 6: FOUR MONTHS...**

**FOUR MONTHS LATER...**

Four months ago Kensi and Marty had their first date...

After that date things changed between the two. The one date became many more and their personal relationship grew serious.

They were careful not to let it interfere with their work.

It was only a week after Kensi and Marty's first date, that the rest of the team figured out what was going on.

At first Kensi and Marty tried to deny a personal relationship between them, because they had wanted to keep it a secret for a while.

So they could figure things out between them. They wanted to see if they could have a person and professional relationship.

In the end trying to keep their relationship from the rest of the ream had not worked and they finally had to admit to everyone that they were in a personal romantic relationship.

Callen and Sam looked ready to kill Marty they told him if he ever hurt Kensi he would pay.

Marty then joked they would have to get in line because Kensi would kill him first and there was a good chance his body might not be found.

Nell and Eric were happy for them, and it was then Kensi and Marty wondered why they hadn't seen it before...

There seemed to be something going on between Nell and Eric.

Hetty of course did not seem surprised at all, she gave them the 'Partner's involved speech' and after they talked to her.

As Kensi and Marty walked away after talking to Hetty said they heard something that sounded suspiciously like...

'It's about bloody time.'

Marty still had his apartment, but it seemed more and more over the last few months he was barley there.

Monty and he spent most of their time at Kensi's house now. Almost every night of the week since about a week after the two started dating.

Everything seemed to be going great, but when things are going great...that's when most of the time something is bound to go wrong.

There had been something off about Marty for a couple of weeks now, and when Kensi asked him about it...

He would make a joke or change the subject.

This worried Kensi and she feared he was on the verge of breaking up with her, but little did she know...

**PRESENT...**

**KENSI'S HOUSE...**

**BEFORE SUNRISE...**

It was still dark when the alarm went off and Kensi groaned.

She was usually able to get up in the morning, but after last night...

A late night of the two of them making love...

She was tired, because they had not gotten to sleep until just a few hours ago.

"Turn off the alarm, Marty." Kensi muttered.

She felt him move and the alarm stopped.

"Morning, Sunshine. Come one, get up...I have a surprise for you." Marty whispered in her ear, but Kensi just buried her face in her pillow.

"Marty, the sun is not even up yet. Go surfing on your own...I don't have to watch you." Kensi muttered her face still in her pillow. "Come on, Kens. I told you I have a surprise, but I guess you don't want..." Marty began with a grin on his face and Kensi opened her eyes looking at him.

"What's the surprise, Marty? Dropping me in the ocean like you did four months ago?" She mumbled sleepily. "Nope, you'll just have to come with me and see for yourself what it is." Marty said mysteriously and leaned over to kiss her lips.

With a sigh Kensi sat up and pushed the blankets back.

"Are you going to tell me why this surprise has to be before sunrise on a Saturday after we had such a late night last night?" Kensi asked glaring at him.

"A late night of fun and I'll tell you when we get there, Fern." Marty replied.

He walked around the bed and gave her another peck on the lips, before pulling back.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER...**

Marty hooked Monty to his leash and the three of them headed out the door.

"Where..." Kensi began to ask again. "Not until we get there..." Marty repeated the grin on his face getting bigger.

After that the silence settled between them.

**THE BEACH...**

It wasn't long before Marty pulled into a parking space at the beach.

"Really… the beach, I told you I didn't have to come watch you surf." Kensi growled, clearly annoyed.

"I never said I was going surfing, Princess. You said that...I told you that I have a surprise for you." He shot back grabbing Monty's leash and getting out of the car.

Kensi stayed seated in the passenger's seat determined not to get out. She stared straight ahead, until Marty knocked on the window and she looked at him.

"Come on, Kens. We can't watch the sunrise from here." Marty told her. "It's Saturday...A day to sleep in and you brought me to the beach to watch the sunrise?" Kensi demanded.

"That's a part of it, but...there's more." Marty told her and his smile was the same mysterious smile he had before they had left her house.

Reluctantly Kensi opened the car door and got out.

It was a minute later they reached a place on the beach and Marty stopped walking, than turned to face her.

"K-Kens..." Marty began.

Kensi noticed that he seemed as nervous now as he had been four months ago, when he asked out on their first date.

"What's wrong, Marty?" She asked, as she looked at him with concern. "I just thought this would be the best time to watch the sunrise..." He joked with a smile.

"Marty, what..." Kensi began. "I also thought this would be the perfect time to ask..." He seemed more nervous now and couldn't seem to get whatever he was trying to say out.

"Ask what, Marty?" She pressed after a moment.

"The sunrise is the start of a new day..." He began and she snorted. "Really… Sherlock, I didn't know that." She said sarcastically.

"I don't want this to be the start of a new day. I want this to be...the rest of our lives together. Kensi Marie Blye, will you marry me?" Marty asked pulling a ring out of his pocket and getting down one knee in the sand.

At first Kensi was a little shocked. He looked so sincere and she could see how much he loved her...because she loved him just as much.

There could only be one answer to his question...

"Yes, Martin Andrew Deeks...this can be the start of the rest of our lives together." She replied and just as the last words left her mouth, the sun rose higher.

Marty got up and putting the ring on her finger, his hand went to her hips as he pulled her as close to him as possible and kissed her.

A kiss that she returned with as much passion as he was putting into it and it was only the need to breathe that broke them apart.

"I love you, Kens." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers and looking into her eyes.

"I love you too, Marty." Kensi said not taking her eyes away from his and she leaned up pressing her lips to his once more.


	7. Talking About The Reasons Why

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 7: TALKING ABOUT WHY…**

**THE BEACH… **

Everything seemed perfect...

Finally Marty took Kensi's hand and they started to walk down the beach.

Monty started running just ahead of them, but then would turn around and come back to Kensi and Marty.

"I can't believe I convinced the famous, Kensi Marie Blye to marry me." Marty said with a cocky smile and Kensi rolled her eyes. "If you're not careful I might change my mind." Kensi warned, trying to keep a straight face.

"I told you after one date you would want more of me and would not be able to stay away." Marty went on with a smirk.

"Marty, stop...just stop," Kensi told him.

"What made you finally agree to go on a date with me in the first place, Kens?" Marty inquired.

It was something he had wondered about since the night she agreed to go on a date with him...

'Why would Kensi Marie Blye want to go on a date with him?'

It seemed for a few minutes more they walked in silence, until Kensi stopped and turned to face him.

"I-I'm not sure, Marty. When I first met you at that gym...there was something about you and I couldn't figure out what it was." Kensi confessed.

Putting his hands on her hips he pulled her to him for another kiss and her arms slid around his neck.

Finally they after they broke apart...

"I really wasn't sure about you when we first met...I'm just glad things worked out the way they did for us." Marty said looking into her eyes.

"What made you finally ask me out on a REAL date that night?" Kensi inquired. "Our 'thing'," Marty replied simply.

"Our 'thing', Is that the only reason?" Kensi asked.

"Maybe...come on, Kensi. We tried to deny our 'thing' for a little over two years and one of us had to do something about it." Marty pointed out, looking out toward the ocean.

"Let's go get your surfboard; I know you want to surf a little bit today." Kensi said with a sigh and he looked back at her with a smile. "Want me to teach you how to surf, Princess?" Marty asked and Kensi shook her head.

"No, I'll just sit on the beach with Monty." Kensi responded. "Why don't you want me to teach you how to surf? What's wrong, Fern?" Marty questioned. "Nothing, I'm f...I'm good." Kensi told him. "Don't lie to me, Kensi. I can tell something is wrong." He informed her.

"I just haven't been feeling very well, so I bought a box with two home pregnancy tests the other day and..." Kensi began and Marty looked at her in shock.

"Wh..." He began, but she continued as though he had not said anything.

"Both of the home pregnancy tests were positive...I still have to set up a doctor's appointment to be sure." Kensi confessed as she looked out at the ocean, her voice just above a whisper and she seemed afraid of Marty's reaction to the news.

"Let's find out for sure if you are and then..." Marty made her look at him.

"We'll figure it out together?" Kensi asked and Marty nodded. "We'll figure it out together. Just like we figure everything out together," He replied and then brushed his lips against hers.

"I don't want to tell the team about our engagement yet." Kensi informed him. "Why, Kens...think they'll be jealous?" Marty joked and Kensi rolled her eyes. "Of what, how good looking you think..." Kensi began.

"So you admit I'm good looking, huh? Anything else," Marty asked with a grin. "Obnoxious?" Kensi told him with a smirk.

"If I'm obnoxious...then why did you agree to marry me? Just think of what our kids would be like. What they would get from me and what they would get from you." Marty retorted and Kensi seemed to get a thoughtful expression on her face for a moment.

"I guess they would get my personality and your eyes...hopefully not your hair style. I don't know that we could handle another personality like yours." Kensi teased and started walking back to the car.

"Oh...so you like my eyes. What else? My rugged features...my hair?" Marty asked and this time Kensi snorted.

"You are so full of it, Marty. Of course talking about your eyes and your hair...you sound like Callen and Sam." Kensi said. "I'm sorry...what?" Marty asked, looking confused and Kensi laughed.

"Remember the first case we worked together? The Daniel Zuna case," Kensi asked and Marty nodded.

"I remember that Jason was suspicious of Tracy even though he found her hot...but after Marty found out who Kensi was he found her even hotter." Marty remarked with a grin.

"I told the team there was something about you that set off warning bells..." Kensi began, but was interrupted by Marty.

"What was it that set off the warning bells?" Marty inquired as they reached the car. "I asked what information we had on Jason Wyler..." Kensi began again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Wait, you asked about me?" Marty asked his smile getting bigger and he was clearly enjoying this.

"We didn't know who you really were and Eric told me that he didn't have anything on a Jason Wyler. So I told him to keep looking, because something about you had set off warning bells.

Callen suggested it might be your baby blue eyes and Sam suggested it might be your fluffy hair." Kens said looking at him as she stood with her back to the car and Marty stood right in front of her.

"So, uh, what was it...my hair? My eyes, my ch..." Marty was interrupted when she put a hand over his mouth.

"It's definitely not the way you run your mouth." Kensi said and he pulled her hand away. "Then it was just my looks?" Marty asked pretending to look hurt.

"No, it's just...it's our 'thing' and where we are now. Get your surfboard and go surfing, because I know you want to. I'll just relax on the beach, okay?" Kensi asked.

"I have a better idea...how about we go home and..." Marty waggled his eye brows, but did not finish and it was clear what he was thinking.

"I like that idea, but...I'm driving!" Kensi announced with a smile, as she reached into the front pocket of his shorts and pulled out his car keys...

"Hey!" Marty protested as her hand came out of his pocket with his keys. "Don't even tell me you didn't enjoy that...because it's very obvious you did." Kensi said she could feel him because of how close they stood.

"You think you're driving," Marty countered making a grab for the keys, but missed.

"No, Marty, I know I am...you either let me drive or nothing will happen when we get home." Kensi said giving him an ultimatum.

"You play dirty, Blye. You win this time, but...ONLY this time." Marty told her. "It's not going to be Blye much longer...remember, Marty?" Kensi asked.

"Oh yeah, I remember...trust me, Fern, I remember. Just try not to get us killed on the way home, okay?" He asked giving her a peck on the lips.

Then he walked around to the passenger's side and opened the door for Monty to get in and then got into the car himself shooting a smile a Kensi.


	8. Surfing And Thinking

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 8: SURFING & THINKING...**

**KENSI'S & MARTY'S HOUSE...**

It didn't take long to get back to the house, once there...

Monty beat Kensi and Marty to the door.

Once the door was opened, Marty pulled Kensi into his arms and kissed her. They stumbled into the house and Marty closed the door with his foot.

As they made their way through the house to the bedroom...their clothes landed on the floor.

They fell onto the bed and Kensi felt Marty adjust himself, then he was inside her.

It went on for what seemed to be a long time, before he collapsed beside her with a grin and she grinned back.

"I know this can't be a dream...because these last four months have been the best of my life." Marty said moving so that his forehead was resting against hers.

"I know, even after all this time...sometimes it still doesn't feel real. We've been dating for four months and now..." Kensi looked into his eyes.

"I'm engaged to the most beautiful, bad ass woman in the world." Marty told her with a smile.

**MONDAY MORNING...**

The alarm went off and Marty rolled over to turn it off. He slipped out of bed and looked back at Kensi.

"Starfish sleeper," He muttered, before going to get ready to go surfing.

All the time thinking about what had happened in the last few days, scratch that...the last four months.

He wrote a note to Kensi, in case she woke up while he was gone.

_Fern,_

_Gone surfing and took Monty with me._

_Love, Marty_

On the way home he would grab her favorite donuts...

Marty grabbed his keys, cell phone and other things he took when he went surfing in the morning.

Then hooking Monty to his leash he headed for the beach.

**THE BEACH...**

Soon Marty was riding the waves, with a smile on his face and just thinking of...

Kensi Marie Blye and how she agreed to marry him.

This time was not for an undercover OP and it still seemed sometimes that he was dreaming.

It was half an hour later when Marty rode the last wave in and made his way over to where Monty sat with his stuff.

He grabbed his things and headed for home…

'Wow, who knew that one day he would the place he would call home would be with, Kensi Marie Blye? Soon to be Kensi Marie Blye- Deeks.'

He had been living more at Kensi's house, which was now slowly becoming his house as well in the past four months.

After their first night together, it reminded Marty of when they had been undercover as Justin and Melissa.

It just seemed right, the two of them living together...they had gotten used to it on that one undercover OP.

In Marty's opinion the undercover OP as Justin and Melissa had ended way to soon...even then he knew he had wanted to be married to her.

After that case the dreams of Kensi had increased...

He had dreams of Kensi since he met her, but now his dreams turned to be married to her and having a family with her.

So finally after months of debating back and forth...he had come to a decision to ask Kensi out on a real date.

He was glad he made that decision now, but he had to admit he was also surprised how everything was working out for them.

**KENSI & MARTY'S HOUSE...**

Kensi had already taken a shower and was getting dressed when she heard the front door open.

"Honey, I'm home and I brought your favorite donuts!" Kensi heard Marty call as the door closed.

"Really Marty, 'Honey, I'm home'...Couldn't be more original then that?" Kensi inquired as she heard him enter the bedroom.

"Fern, I'm home. Is that better?" Marty whispered from behind her and kissed the side of her neck.

"Needs work and you better get ready for work..." Kensi suggested. "You didn't wait for me to take a shower with you?" Marty asked with a pout.

"I couldn't, because I didn't know when you were going to be home and besides I want to be to work on time. So if you're not ready when I am ready to leave...I'm taking my car." Kensi retorted.

"Kens..." Marty began. "Better hurry up..." Kensi warned. "Want to join me?" He tried again as he headed for the bathroom, starting to strip on the way.

"No, because I already took a shower and if I do we'll be late for work," Kensi told him. "Oh, come on, Princess..." Marty called as Kensi made her way into the kitchen.

"Clock's ticking, Marty," She yelled making a bee line for the donuts that Marty had put on the counter.


	9. Shocks

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 9: SHOCKS…**

**OSP...**

**KENSI'S PARKING SPACE**_..._

Kensi and Marty sat in her parking place, as she made the doctor's appointment. Marty watched as she hung up after a few minutes and looked at him...

"Tomorrow at 1, we can just say we're going to lunch." Kensi told him and Marty nodded. "Going to lunch, are we going to do anything fun beside lunch and the appointment?" Marty asked suggestively.

"Yeah...we're going to eat." Kensi informed him. "Really Fern, that's not..." Marty began.

"We won't have time for what you're thinking." Kensi said looking at him. "Spoil sport." He muttered. "Big baby," Kensi shot back with a grin. "Oh, come on, I'm not..." He started to argue.

"Yes, you are, Marty. Come on, we better get inside." Kensi suggested, before she had even opened the door... Marty grabbed her hand and stopped her from getting out of the car. "You better hide your ring if you don't want anyone to be jealous." Marty said and leaned over giving her a quick kiss.

"I don't think anyone would be jealous." Kensi replied. "Hey, you're the one that wants to keep our engagement a secret." He reminded her. Kensi slid the ring off her finger and hid it, before giving him a final glance and getting out of the car.

**THE BULLPEN...**

Kensi was about to sit down at her desk, when she felt her stomach churn and took off for the bathroom...

**THE BATHROOM...**

Kensi made it into the stall just in time and heaved the contents of her stomach into the toilet. It seemed forever before she stopped heaving and when she came out of the stall...

She was surprised to see Nell...

Because she thought Nell would already be up in OPS with Eric.

"Are you okay, Nell?" Kensi asked, because she had heard Nell getting sick in the next stall. "Yeah..." Nell stopped, not finishing whatever she was going to say. "What's wrong?" Kensi pressed.

"Nothing...you okay?" Nell countered and Kensi could tell that Nell was trying to change the subject. "Yeah, I thought you would be upstairs in OPS with Eric." Kensi said throwing the conversation back on Nell.

"We were waiting for you and Deeks to get here. Eric and I have something to tell the team..." Nell replied and Kensi had an idea was the 'something' was.

**THE BULLPEN...**

"What's wrong with, Kensi?" Callen inquired and looked worried. "Maybe she finally got sick of, Deeks." Sam remarked. "Kensi is not sick of me. If she was..." Marty began.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if you want to live, Deeks." Kensi warned him and he spun around to face her. "Hey Sugar Bear, You okay?" Marty asked and Kensi nodded. "I'm good." Kensi told him.

"Kensi..." Callen said getting her attention. "See I told you she wasn't sick of me." Marty said with a smile. "I wouldn't be so sure of that sometimes." Kensi muttered sitting down at her desk.

Nell cleared her throat and Eric appeared at her side.

"What's going on?" Callen asked as rest of the team looked from Eric to Nell.

"We have something to tell you...We wanted to tell Hetty to, but we couldn't fine..." Nell was cut off when Hetty appeared in the Bullpen.

"I'm right here, my dear." Hetty said.

"Eric..." Nell said looking over at Eric. "Nell and I found out on Friday..." Eric began. "That I'm pregnant and the baby is due in March!" Nell announced and the team didn't seem too shocked by the news.

"That is wonderful news, Ms. Jones. Congratulations, to you and Mr. Beale." Hetty said looking from Nell to Eric. Marty leaned down closer to Kensi...

"Looks like they beat us to being the first ones to tell everyone about the next generation," Marty whispered in Kensi's ear. "If you even breathe a word that we might be having a baby to them before we find out for sure...I will castrate you." Kensi threatened. "Ouch! That would hurt, Fern!" Marty said straitening up and getting everyone's attention.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Deeks?" Hetty inquired. "Uh...no, just talking to Kensi about something." Marty said as he tried to cover and when he looked at Kensi, she had a smirk on her face.

**THE NEXT AFTERNOON...**

"Hey, ready to go to lunch?" Marty asked looking over at Kensi. "Let's go." Kensi said after signing one last report, then gathering their things they headed out.

"See I didn't say anything to anyone..." He muttered as they left. "Only because I threatened to castrate you," Kensi whispered back with a smile.

**THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE...**

**13:05 (1:05 PM)...**

Through the traffic it had taken a little time to reach the doctor's office, but they had finally arrived.

Now they were just waiting for their turn...

"Kensi Blye..." A nurse called and they followed the nurse down the hall.

It was a few minutes after they got into the exam room that the door opened again.

"Hello, Ms. Blye, I'm Dr. Donovan. How are you feeling today?" Dr. Donovan asked and at first Kensi was shocked at the doctor's name.

"I'm sorry...did you say your last name was Donovan?" Kensi asked and the doctor seemed confused by the question. "Yes, is that a problem?" Dr. Donovan questioned. "No, d-do you know a, Jackson Donovan?" Kensi inquired and Marty tensed at the mention of Kensi's ex.

"My husband's name is Jackson. What is...?" Dr. Donovan began. "He was a Marine...wasn't he?" Kensi questioned, as she closed her eyes and tried to hold back tears. "Yes, he was. How did you know?" Dr. Donovan asked.

"Kens..." Marty said, trying to get her attention and Kensi looked at him.

"I was engaged to a Marine named, Jackson Donovan." Kensi told the doctor. "My husband and I have been married a little over three years now. You think he was the same man you were engaged to?" Dr. Donovan asked. "I-I'm not sure." Kensi replied.

"Maybe...it would be easier if I let one of my colleagues handle your pregnancy." Dr. Donovan suggested. "No...It's okay. I just wanted to know that he was..." Kensi couldn't think of how to finish the sentence.

"Okay, so are you ready to find out if you are pregnant?" Dr. Donovan asked with a smile and Kensi looked at Deeks noticing his tense body language.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Kensi replied smiling through her tears. "Let's find out if there is a baby DEEKS on the way." Marty said the smile returning to his face and he relaxed a little bit.


	10. The Past And The Future

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 10: THE PAST & THE FUTURE...**

**STILL AT THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE...**

It was confirmed that Kensi was nine weeks pregnant and due around March 14, and Nell was due around the same time.

After making the next appointment, Marty and Kensi were about to leave.

When...

"Kensi..." A voice asked and Kensi gasp in surprise, because she knew that voice.

Kensi and Marty turned to face none other than, Jackson Donovan.

Marty put a protective arm around Kensi's waist and tensed up.

"Ja-Jack? Wh-what are you doing here?" Kensi asked finally finding her voice. "I was just meeting..." Jackson began.

"Your wife, Jacey Donovan," Marty questioned, Kensi and Jack looked at Marty.

Looking into Marty's face...there was none of the normal warmth or happiness, Marty's eyes seemed cold and his face looked full of anger.

"Jack, this is Marty Deeks my..." Kensi began. "Fiancée..." Marty finished still glaring at Jack and before Kensi could say or do anything...

Marty's arm left her waist and his fist connected with Jack's left eye.

"What the hell?" Jack mumbled. "That's for hurting Kensi when you left her." Marty told Jack, but when he looked at Kensi she glared at him, before she turned and started to walk away.

"Kensi...Fern...Sunshine!" He called, trying to get her attention as he ran to catch up to her.

On the ride back to The Mission whenever he tried to talk to her, she just turned up her Techno music.

**THE MISSION...**

It wasn't long before she pulled back into her parking place and headed inside...still not saying a word to Marty.

**THE BULLPEN...**

"Kens, I'm sorry...okay?" Marty asked as he dropped his bag beside his desk.

Callen and Sam looked up from their paperwork to see Kensi shoot Marty a death glare, if looks could kill...

Callen and Sam glanced at each other, but did not say a word.

"You had no right to do what you did!" Kensi yelled glaring at him.

"Really, Kensi...I had to spend out appointment listening to you and the doctor talk about you ex-fiancée. Sounds to me like you might still be in love with him, that you would rather be with him then me!" Marty yelled back, before turning and heading in the direction of the gym.

"He left me, Marty, remember? I never had closure! I never knew what happened to him! Jack is my past and I THOUGHT you were my future!" Kensi yelled following him.

"Did she just say Jack?" Sam asked looking at Callen. "Sounded like it to me. I think we better go after them and make sure they don't kill each other." Callen replied as the two got up.

**THE GYM...**

"You thought I was your future? Are-are you breaking up with me," Marty asked and looked hurt. "How are we going to be able to work as a couple, Marty, if you can't trust me?" Kensi asked with tears in her eyes as the two of them stood in the middle of the gym.

"I do trust you, Kensi. I trust you with my life and my heart, because if I didn't...I wouldn't have asked you to marry me." Marty replied taking one of her hands in his and taking his other he brought it up to her face to wipe away the falling tears.

"You two want to tell us what's going on?" Callen's voice made Kensi and Marty jump, then turn to look at them.

"Hetty must be giving ninja lessons again." Marty joked and smiled as Kensi snorted.

"I do not give lessons, Mr. Deeks." Hetty said, making the entire team look toward the entrance of the gym.

"Let's go up to OPS, so we don't have to say what we have to say twice. We'll meet you up there in a minute...I just want a quick word with Marty first." Kensi told Hetty, Callen and Sam.

"Kensi..." Callen began.

"I won't kill him..."

Kensi said.

"...Here," She added and hid a smile when she saw Marty gulp.

"Just stay out of the shooting range!" Sam suggested as him, Callen and Hetty left the gym and headed for OPS.

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier, Kensi. It was just hearing you talk about Jack and then seeing him. I just..." Marty couldn't seem to find the words to explain himself.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Marty and I think you know that." Kensi stated.

"You...you want me to find Jack and tell him I'm sorry?" Marty asked. "Yes, Marty. Jack has moved on and I have already told you Jack is my past. You are my future...just trust me from now on...okay?" Kensi asked giving his hand a squeeze.

"Okay, I promise, Princess." Marty promised.

"I'm sorry...did you just say that I was right? Could you repeat that?" Kensi quipped and Marty laughed.

"Very funny, Fern, Come on, let's go tell everyone about the baby and getting married...before they send a search party to make sure you didn't actually kill me." Marty said and with his hand still in hers they walked out of the gym heading up to OPS.


	11. Secrets Revealed

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 11: SECRETS REVEALED...**

**OPS...**

When Kensi and Marty walked through the doors of OPS, the team stopped talking and looked at them.

"Looks, like Shaggy is still alive." Sam joked. "Would you two care to explain why you came in yelling at each other?" Callen asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Deeks and I didn't actually go to lunch...I had an appointment. At the appointment Marty and I didn't only find out that I'm nine weeks pregnant, but the doctor I saw today is married to, Jack..." Kensi began.

"Kensi's ex-fiancée. I had to spend most of the appointment listening the doctor and Kensi talk about him. Then after the appointment..." Marty began.

"Jack showed up and Marty hit..." Kensi told them.

"I had to spend the first few minutes of the appointment listening to you and Dr. Donovan talking about, Jack." Marty said again looking at Kensi.

"Not this again, Marty...we just went over this and if you would have listened to the whole conversation..." Kensi began, but Marty cut her off.

"I would have heard how much you're still in love with him? I don't know how..." Marty started.

"YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" Kensi yelled, before leaving OPS, Marty started to follow...but was stopped by Sam.

"Let her go, Deeks. I think you should give her time to cool down and take a little time to cool down yourself." Sam told him.

**KENSI AND DEEKS HOUSE...**

**LATER THAT EVENING...**

Kensi had not said a word to Marty, since their fight in front of the team.

"Come on, Kensi, how long are you going to give me the silent treatment?" Deeks was sitting one side of the couch, while she sat as far away from him as possible on the other end.

Whenever he tried to reach over to her...

A few times it had resulted in getting his hand slapped away or a very painful kick.

"Kens...will you please look at me?" Marty asked, but she continued to stare at the TV.

Finally Marty was fed up with it and got up.

"Come on, Monty. I guess we better go...because we're obviously not wanted here." Marty said, but Monty didn't move.

Just raised his head looked at Marty and then Kensi, before laying his head back down. Marty tried again to convince Monty, but it seemed Monty was determined to stay.

Marty started to gathered his things, because tonight for the first time since him and Kensi started officially dating...he was going back to his old apartment that he had not yet given up.

With one last look Marty walked out the door, letting it slam behind him.

He never heard Kensi start to cry.

By the time Kensi got to the door after Marty was gone, she made her way back to the couch and grabbed her cell phone.

The moment he left...she regretted giving him the silent treatment.

She dialed his number, but it went to voice mail.

She left a message, hoping he would call her back...

She saw Monty get up and go to the door. He looked at her and then at the door.

Kensi got up and after gathering her keys, phone, jacket and purse...

She hooked Monty up to his leash and getting in the car, she headed for the beach.

**MARTY...**

**MARTY'S OLD APARTMENT...**

Marty unlocked the door to his apartment and walked inside, grateful that he had not run into his neighbors.

He just wanted to be alone...no, not true.

The truth was...

He wanted to be with, Kensi...have her talk to him. Go back to the way they had been before they ran into, Jackson Donovan.

On his way here his cell phone had started to ring, but he knew it was, Kensi. So he just let it go to voicemail.

His phone started to ring again and he figured it was, Kensi. But looking at the caller ID, he didn't recognize the number.

His first thought was not to answer it, but he ignored that thought...

"Marty Deeks..." He said answering his phone and what he heard shocked him…


	12. Making Up

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. The Gibbs team from NSIC will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 12: MAKING UP...**

**MARTY...**

**MARTY'S APARTMENT...**

"Marty...you there," The voice on the phone asked. "Ray..." Marty asked still shocked at wondering if he was really talking to Ray.

"Charlie Mitchell now, Remember? How is life treating you, brother? Anything happen with that 'thing' you and Wikipedia _DON'T _have?" Ray asked.

"Where are you?" Marty asked as a knock sounded at his door and he went to answer it.

"Right here," Ray said with a smile, standing at Marty's door.

"You can't just show up here, you're supposed to be in WITSEC. What are you doing here?" Marty asked pulling ray into the apartment.

"I was just in town and there was something I wanted to tell you. You didn't answer my question about you and Wikipedia." Ray said.

Marty flopped down on the couch.

"I asked Kensi out four months ago, after that we started dating..." Marty began.

"So...where is Wikipedia now?" Ray asked. "Her house, I think I ruined things between me and Kensi." Marty admitted to Ray. "Why? What happened?" Ray inquired.

"The other day I asked her to marry me and she said yes, but when I suggested teaching her how to surf...

She told me she hadn't been feeling too well. She told me about the possibility that she could be pregnant, so today we had an appointment to find out for sure..." Marty stopped and seemed to collect his thoughts.

"So...is she?" Ray asked.

"Yes, Kensi is nine weeks pregnant, but something happened at the appointment. It turned out the doctor we saw today is married to Kensi's ex-fiancée, Jackson Donovan. I spent the first few minutes of the appointment listening to Kensi and Dr. Donovan talk about him, then after the appointment, we had just finished making the next one when...

He showed up. He was there and I'm not sure what happened...I guess it was hearing about him or maybe it was the fact that he had hurt Kensi when he left her. I hit him and when I looked at Kensi she was so angry at me...

I tried to get her to talk to me after that, but she hasn't talked to me since the appointment this morning. After work we went back to her house and I couldn't stand it anymore and that's why I ended up coming back here...Even my dog prefers Kensi over me, he wouldn't come with me." Marty explained with a sigh.

**KENSI...**

Kensi stood just outside the door to Marty's apartment.

First she had gone to the beach and a couple of other places...

This was the last place she was going to look, before she gave up and went home.

Monty stood beside her with his tail wagging and Kensi hesitated before finally knocking on the door. She thought she heard two voices, but then again it could just be the TV.

After a moment the door opened and Marty was standing in front of her.

"Marty..." Kensi couldn't seem to get the rest of the words out of her mouth.

"Hey, Kens..." Marty said as Monty slipped between them and Marty stepped back to allow her into the apartment.

"Marty, I'm sorry about..." Kensi didn't finish what she was saying when she spotted Ray.

"Hey, Wikipedia," Ray said with a smile. "Ray? What are you doing here?" Kensi asked.

"I was in town and decided to stop by and tell Marty something before I left." Ray answered.

"What's that?" Marty asked. "Jenna's pregnant again." Ray said with a grin. "So what's it like to be a dad?" Marty asked. "Best feeling in the world. I better get going ...I think you two have some things to work out." Ray answered. "Congratulations, Ray." Kensi said as Ray left, closing the door behind him.

Marty and kensi looked at the door for a moment, and then looked at each other.

"I guess he really is proving to be a better dad..." Marty commented. "You will be a great dad to, Marty." Kensi told him with a smile.

"Kensi..." Marty began. "I haven't changed my mind about marrying you, Marty...I know you were jealous, but you did not listen to the whole conversation. Dr. Donovan and Jack have a little boy of their own. Jack has moved on and is not going to take me away from you. He has moved on and so have I. I'm not leaving you..." Kensi insisted.

"I know...I-I'm not sure what happened today, but when I saw him. I-I just snapped and I'm sorry." Marty said looking into her eyes and letting his hands fall top her hips. "You're such an idiot sometimes, Marty." She told him with a little smile.

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot...forever." He reminded her.

He kissed her then and she kissed him back, as both her arms went around his neck and her fingers wove their way into his hair.

It seemed they stood that way for a long time, before finally pulling apart.

"I love you, Kensi Marie Blye." Marty whispered. "I love you to, Marty." Kensi told him.

"I'm engaged to the most beautiful, kick ass women in the world and we're getting ready to have a baby I never imagined any of this would happen for me. I just hope I'm a better dad then the one I had." Marty whispered and there was fear in his eyes as he spoke about being a dad.

"You're going to be a great dad, Marty. I've seen you with kids and you're great with them, besides we're in this together...Partner." Kensi assured him with a smile.

"I guess..." Marty said. "It's not a guess, Marty...it's the truth." She said still looking into his eyes and the fear seemed to fade just a little bit.

"Come on, I think I have the stuff to make you some chocolate chip pancakes...Wifey." Marty teased a smile appearing on his face, as he took her hand once more and led her to the kitchen.


	13. Consequences

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. The Gibbs team from NSIC will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 13: CONSEQUENCES...**

**THE KITCHEN...**

Marty started to pull out the ingredients for the pancakes and Kensi sat down at the small table.

"I think we need to find a small house together before the baby is born." Kensi told him

Marty looked at her a little surprised, because he thought he was going to have to be the one to bring up them finding a house together. Even though they were engaged and it would have happened eventually.

"I know we can start looking after work on Friday." He replied.

"I hate it when we fight, you know." Kensi admitted so quietly he almost didn't hear her. "I know, but you do know you're hot when you're mad, right?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh, so you want to see me mad all the time?" Kensi challenged. "As hot as you are...I don't think you could stay mad all the time." He shot back, the smile never leaving his face.

"Is that a challenge, Mr. Deeks?" Kensi inquired, sounding so much like Hetty he looked around to make sure Hetty wasn't there in the apartment.

"Oh, please don't start sounding like Hetty and no...That's not a challenge. I wouldn't want you mad all the time, because I also like to see you happy and smiling." He told her, giving her a peck on the lips before he put the mixture for the first set of pancakes in the pan.

"What made you think to make pancakes for dinner anyway?" Kensi asked. "Because I know how much you liked them when we were undercover as Justin and Melissa. Also because I love you," He answered.

"You're just trying to suck up." Kensi declared and he looked at her with a raised eye brow. "You think I'm trying to suck up...I'm not, I'm just trying to make up for what I did." He told her.

"Same thing..." Kensi stated, getting up from the table reaching into the cabinet to get out the plates and then out some silverware.

A few minutes later the pancakes were sorted onto the plates and they sat down to eat.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

**JUST OUTSIDE THE BULLPEN...**

"Ready to face the team," Kensi asked as Marty stood beside her. "No, how about we just go home and..." Marty began.

"Because you are already here, Mr. Deeks, A word with you two please..." Hetty said making them both jump and they watched as Hetty headed for her office.

Marty and Kensi looked at each other, before going through the bullpen to drop their bags at their desk...the following Hetty to her office.

Callen had looked up from the newspaper he had been reading and Sam looked up from his computer where he had been checking his e-mail.

**HETTY'S OFFICE...**

Hetty sat down behind her desk, hands clasped together in front of her.

"Hetty, we're sorry about yesterday." Kensi said as she and Marty took seats across from Hetty. "We will try not to let it happen again." Marty chimed in.

"That is not something you can promise, Mr. Deeks. As much as you two bicker...We have a few things to discuss. The first being...that you Ms. Blye will be on desk duty until..." Hetty began.

"Hetty..." Kensi tried to interrupt.

"This has nothing to do with the argument that you and Mr. Deeks had in front of the team yesterday. It is for the safety of your child. I have some files here for a temporary partner while you are out in the field, Mr. Deeks." Hetty told them.

After a few more minutes of talking to Hetty...Marty and Kensi headed back to the bullpen.

Marty carrying the stack of files containing the profiles for a temporary field partner.

**THE BULLPEN...**

"I'm your partner and I should be the one to have your back..." Kensi grumbled as she sat down.

"I know, Kens, but right now we have to think of the baby. Besides it's only out in the field and you can help me choose, okay?" Marty asked her as he sat down at his own desk. "Fine, as long as it's only temporary." Kensi replied with a sigh.

"You two seem a little bit better then you were yesterday. You're not going to start yelling here at work again...are you?" Callen asked, looking from Kensi to Marty.

Marty had a thought and walked over to Kensi, leaning down he whispered something in her ear. Whatever he whispered made Kensi smile and when she gave a nod...he took off.

"What was that about?" Sam asked. "You'll find out in a minute." Kensi told him with a smirk.


	14. Finding Marty's Temporary Partner

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. The Gibbs team from NSIC will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 14: FINDING MARTY'S TEMPORARY PARTNER AND OTHER THINGS...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

"You and Deeks didn't answer my question." Callen said looking at Kensi.

"No, we're not going to start yelling today." Kensi said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

It didn't take long before Marty returned to the Bullpen, Eric and Nell right behind him.

"Ready to tell them, Fern," Marty asked and Kensi nodded, getting up to stand beside him. "Saturday morning, Marty, woke me up before sunrise..." Kensi began. "I'm surprised you're still alive, Deeks." Sam joked.

"I asked Kensi to marry me and she said yes." Marty told them. "We had lunch with my mom on Sunday and told her then. Before you ask...Marty and I have not really talked about any details for the wedding." Kensi told them.

"How about a team night on Friday," Callen suggested and everyone agreed.

"Okay, now that we have that taken care. I guess we better get started on finding your temporary field partner..." Kensi said looking at Marty. "Let's go sit on the couch, it will be more comfortable." Marty suggested picking the profiles for the agents up off his desk and Kensi followed him.

**THE COUCH...**

**TWO HOURS LATER...**

Marty leaned back on the couch rubbing his eyes.

In the past two hours he and Kensi had gone through fifteen different profiles. The one thing they had agreed on right off is...

They did not want a rookie to watch his back.

After a few arguments about the different profiles, they had found one that looked promising, but they had also decided to interview a few others just to be fair.

The one they were really looking at was...

Josephine Nicole Cooper

Age: 34  
originally an LAPD Cop, but five years ago changed her mind and became an NCIS Agent.

She was also married with an eight year old daughter.

"Have you ever met her?" Kensi asked as she leaned back against the couch. "I may have seen her around, but I never talked to her. Do you think Hetty put her profile in there on purpose?" Marty inquired. "Probably, we'll interview her tomorrow morning." Kensi said and closed her eyes for a moment.

"You okay?" Marty asked and she opened her eyes to look at him. "Yes, it's just looking at all those files for so long. I just hope that whoever we pick to be your field partner will have your back." Kensi told him and he took one of her hands in his.

"Don't worry, Kens. I won't let anything happen to me and I don't think that Callen, Sam or anyone else will either."

He assured her, but there was no reply.

"Kensi," He said and looking at her, he noticed that she had fallen asleep.

He got up and after laying her down comfortably on the couch, he headed back to his desk.

**THE BULLPEN...**

Callen and Sam looked up as Marty sat back down at his desk.

"Did you two find someone to be your temporary field partner?" Callen asked. "Yeah, Kensi and I found a few people to interview tomorrow. Kensi just fell asleep on the couch." Marty answered.

"Good, then this is the perfect time." Sam said looking as him and Callen looked at Marty.

"Uh, perfect time for what?" Marty asked a little worried.

"We warned you when you and Kensi finally told us you two were dating not to hurt her..." Callen said.

"Wh...I never hurt, Kensi! I love her!" Marty protested. "You did hurt her, Deeks. You didn't trust her about the past, being just that...the past, when you hit her ex-fiancée." Sam told him. "That is between me and Kensi! So I don't see why it has anything to do with the team." Marty said in anger, then getting up he left.

**MARTY...**

**HIS CAR...**

He had been so mad when he left; he called Eric and asked him to track down Jackson Donovan...

Marty was going to apologize to Jack for what hitting him.

Then he sent a text to Kensi to let her know he had left OSP and would explain when he got back.

Also letting her know he would bring back some lunch for the two of them.


	15. Making Plans

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 15: MAKING PLANS...**

**THE COUCH...**

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER...**

Kensi woke up and looked around. The last thing she remembered was coming to an agreement on several Agents that would work as Marty's temporary field partner.

She didn't know how long she had been asleep. She got up and after making a stop at the bathroom; she made her way back to her desk.

**THE BULLPEN...**

Kensi saw Callen and Sam at their desk, but Marty was nowhere to be seen. Kensi picked up her phone and noticed that she had a text message...

_'Kens,_

_I had something to do._

_Explain when I get back and bring lunch to. _

_Love, Marty'_

"How long has Marty been gone?" Kensi asked. "About twenty minutes, he didn't tell us where he was going..." Callen told her.

Kensi thought about going up to OPS to see if Nell could track Marty for her, but in the end decided against it. Marty said he would explain when he got back, so instead she sat down at her desk and called Agent Cooper and the few other Agents they had looked at to set up interviews for tomorrow.

Then remembered something Callen had said earlier...

"Callen..."

Kensi said and waited for him to look at her.

"...Marty and I won't be able to join in team night on Friday, we already have plans." Kensi told him.

"I'm back! Anyone miss me? Fern, did you miss me?" Marty asked walking into the bullpen.

"I was actually enjoying the silence and getting some work done." Sam replied.

Kensi noticed that something seemed off about Marty...though Kensi couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Are you okay?" Kensi asked when Marty set some food in front of her. "I'm good." Marty replied.

"You said you would explain when you got back. So where did you go?" Kensi inquired. "I'll tell you later when we get home, I don't..." Marty began.

"Marty..." Kensi said looking at him. "Kensi..." He mocked with a grin. "Don't mock me, Deeks." Kensi warned.

"Deeks... Which one, me or baby Deeks? Of course you're going to be a Deeks soon to." Marty pointed out still grinning and she glared at him.

"Marty...the baby is not even here yet. You know..." Kensi began. "Actually, Kens, the baby is inside you and you're here. So that means the baby is here." Marty said as Sam and Callen watched the two in amusement.

"Are you going to tell me where you went?" Kensi asked. "Tonight...when we get home and that's all I'm going to say on that for now." Marty repeated and looked down at his paperwork. "Marty..." Kensi tried again, but he didn't look up or answer her.

After another few minutes of trying to get Marty's attention, getting annoyed at him ignoring her...Kensi finally dug into her lunch.

"Health food again, you forgot the dessert, Marty." Kensi said and this time he did look up. "Really...Will this work?" Marty asked and with a dramatic sigh he reached into his desk pulling out two Twinkies and tossing them to her. "Thanks..." Kensi said ripping open the first one with a bright smile.

"I hope our child doesn't get as addicted to junk food as you are, Princess." Marty told her.

The day seemed to drag by...this made the third day without a new case and the team stuck doing paperwork on cold cases.

**THAT EVENING...**

**KENSI AND MARTY'S HOUSE...**

Kensi and Marty had just walked in the house when Kensi turned to face him arms crossed over her chest...

"Okay, where did you go today? Don't tell me it was just to get lunch, because you said you would explain when you got back...which you didn't." Kensi said turning to face Marty's arms around her and his chin resting on her shoulder.

"You were asleep on the couch, so I went back to the bullpen to get some work done. Callen and Sam started to lay into me about how I had hurt you, because of what happened yesterday after our appointment with Dr. Donovan. I got mad and told them that were none of their business...then I went to find Jack and tell him I was sorry for what I did." Marty told her at last.

"You...you did what?" Kensi asked in shock. "I found Jack and apologized to him. Isn't that what you wanted me to do?" Marty inquired. "Why didn't you just tell me at work?" Kensi asked unfolding her arms. "Because I didn't think it was anyone's business, but ours. Also I know you want to try to keep our personal and professional lives separate. So...are we okay now?" Marty asked taking her hand and leading her to the couch.

He sat down with his back against the arms of the couch and Kensi sat down with her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back against him.

"I think we will be." Kensi answered after a few minutes. "Do you want to start making plans?" Marty asked and she moved a little so she could see his face. "Plans for what," Kensi asked confused.

"Oh, I don't know...our wedding." Marty responded and she lay back against him once more.

"I want Nell to be maid of honor." Kensi told him. "Then Eric can be best man, because I there is no way I can choose between Callen and Sam on that." Marty responded and Kensi nodded. "Then I'll ask Callen to walk me down the aisle." Kensi said as Marty rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Who are we going to invite?" Marty inquired. "It's not only who I was thinking of inviting, it's your..." Kensi began. "I can't think of anyone to invite other than Ray and he can't be there because he's in WWITSEC. So who were you thinking of inviting?" Marty asked repeating the question.

"Let's see...my mom for one. Then there's the Gibbs team, you know...

Tony, Ziva, Abby, Tim, Ducky." Kensi answered. "Okay, we can see if Hetty can officiate the wedding and also see if she can find Nate. We can also invite Rose. How about we have the wedding on..." Marty was interrupted by Kensi.

"You're going to say the beach, right?" Kensi asked and Marty nodded before kissing the side of her neck.

"You know me so well, Princess." He declared kissing her neck again and Kensi laughed. "I've said it before, Marty...the beach is you favorite place. Anyone who knows you knows that." Kensi stated.

"And I've told you that the beach is one of my favorite places...my most favorite place is with you." He corrected. "You're just trying to suck up." Kensi said. "Maybe...Is it working?" He asked placing another kiss just below her ear.

"I want to be married before the baby gets here..." Kensi informed him. "Do you have a day in mind?" Marty asked her. "I'm not the only one planning this wedding here; it's your wedding to." Kensi shot back.

"I know, but do you have a day in mind or do you want me..." Marty began. "I just want it to be soon. I was thinking in October." Kensi answered. "How about the October 10th?" Marty asked. "Why the 10th," Kensi countered. "You said you wanted it to be in soon and that you were thinking of October." Marty parroted her words back to her.

"Okay, we have...

A maid of honor...

Best man...

Callen walking me down the aisle...

Most of the guest list...

The day...

And

Hetty to officiate," Kensi listed.

"I think that's enough talk about the wedding for tonight. How about we go to bed?" He murmured with his lips once again against her neck.

Kensi got up and Marty was right beside her as they made their way to the bedroom.


	16. Telling Wedding Plans And Baby Names

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 16: TELLING THE WEDDING PLANS & BABY NAMES...**

**MARTY & KENSI'S BEDROOM...**

**0500 HOURS (5:00 AM)...**

**THURSDAY MORNING...**

Marty had been awake for a while and right now he was just watching Kensi sleep. He never imagined he could be as happy...as happy as he had been in the last four months.

Actually...make that as happy as he had been since he met Kensi.

Right now Kensi had one leg between his, one arm across his stomach and her head was in the crook of his neck...snoring right in his ear. Marty didn't care though, because he was happy and wouldn't change any of what was happening for the world.

"Marty, quit thinking and go back to sleep." Kensi muttered in his ear and Marty chuckled. "I was thinking of baby names for our little surfer." Marty said kissing the top of her head and she opened her eyes, and then tilted her head back so she was looking at him. "Little Surfer, really," Kensi asked and Marty nodded.

"Yes, Kensi, really, I'm going to teach you how to surf and I'm going to teach this baby how to surf to, because he or she will love the beach as much as I do." Marty informed her and Kensi rolled her eyes.

"You do realize what time it is, don't you?" Kensi asked. "Yeah, I do and normally I would be surfing, but I'm sort of trapped in bed with a beautiful women right now...and I have to say that that's better." He cracked with a smile, before giving her a peck on the lips.

"Okay...What names have you come up with?" Kensi inquired. "Blake?" Marty asked. "He would be called Blake the fake." Kensi shot back vetoing the idea. "Okay...Luke?" Marty suggested and it was then Kensi got up as fast as she could and took off toward the bathroom.

Even before he reached the door, Marty could hear her gaging.

"Mar-Marty..." Kensi began, before there was the sound of more gaging.

Then there was the sound of the toilet flushing and running water, before the door opened with Kensi glaring at him.

"If you didn't like the name, Luke, Princess, all you had to do was say so. No need to..." Marty began.

"Just because the name Luke rhymes with puke does not mean that's what made me sick...The reason I got sick is because of the morning sickness." Kensi told him as she stalked toward him and Marty backed up, until his back hit the wall.

"I know, Princess. Do you have any ideas?" Marty asked. "Why do you want to talk about baby names now anyway?" Kensi asked. "Because our little surfer needs a name and I just woke up thinking about names." Marty said with a shrug. "You woke up using that space between your ears?" Kensi quipped with a smile.

"Oh, very funny Fern, Hey, how about Matthew," Marty suggested. "Why Matthew," Kensi questioned. Matthew Deeks...Just sounds like a good name." Marty replied with a shrug.

"Matthew Deeks..."

Kensi sounded the name out and nodded.

"Okay, what about girl's names? Any ideas," Kensi inquired. "Hmmm...That might be a little harder. Heather?" Marty answered. "Sounds like feather." kensi shot back. "Why don't you give a few suggestions? Since you seem to shoot down all my ideas," Marty suggested.

"We can talk about it while we get ready for work." Kensi told him, before she could move Marty pulled her to him and started kissing her neck, as one hand slid down her back.

"Mar-Marty, we have to get ready for work. N-no time..." Kensi said, but couldn't hold back a moan that escaped from him lips when his lips found hers.

She had to use all of her will power to be strong and not give in...Not let him persuade her. Finally she managed to push him away and headed for the bedroom.

As they got ready they threw out names for a girl...

Destiny...

Grace or Gracie...

Joey...

Kasey...

Kerry...

"Margret?" Kensi said turning around after pulling a shirt out of her draw and Marty seemed to think for a moment. "Margret Deeks? Okay...Dawn for a middle name?" Marty asked. "Margret Dawn Deeks?" Kensi said sounding the name out and nodded her head in agreement.

"Good...now our little surfer has a name." Marty declared giving Kensi a peck on the lips. "You are not going to keep calling this baby...Little Surfer until he is born are you?" Kensi inquired and Marty grinned. "Why not, we have to call the baby something...we can't keep her him or her the baby and I'm not calling this baby IT until we find out." Marty informed her as he gave her a long kiss that was enough to take her breath away.

"Back off, Lover Boy, I already told you we don't have time." Kensi stated pulling away. "Fine...Tonight then." Marty declared looking at her. "We'll see..." Kensi said, this time she was the one to give him the long kiss, before she pulled away and started to get ready.

"Hey! That wasn't fair, you tell me to back off and then you do the same thing." Marty protested and Kensi laughed. "Deal with it." She said shooting him a glance.

Finally after they were ready, they decided to take Monty for a walk.

**THE BULLPEN...**

**A WHILE LATER...**

Callen was working on paperwork and Sam was on his computer when Kensi and Marty entered the bullpen.

"Well, look who finally decided to grace us with their presence." Called remarked as the Kensi and Marty sat down at their desk.

"Kensi we forgot to set up the inter..." Marty began, but Kensi looked at him with a grin. "I knew with that space between your ears..." Kensi started. "Really, that joke again, Kens. That's getting old, Princess." Marty told her. "I made the phone calls yesterday, just before you got back from getting lunch. The first interview is at 10:30." Kensi informed him.

"Okay, do you want to tell them what we talked about last night?" Marty asked. "The wedding plans?" Kensi inquired looking at him and Marty nodded. "Do you want to tell them now or later?" Marty questioned her.

"I guess there's no time like the present...Callen...I was hoping ...my dad can't..." Kensi couldn't seem to get the words out as her eyes filled with tears at the mention of her dad.

'DAMN HORMONES!'

"You want me to walk you down the aisle..."

Callen asked and all Kensi could do was nod.

"...I would be honored." Callen told her. "Sam, I want you to be one of the groomsmen. I wa-was thinking of asking Eric to be my best man, because Kensi was going to ask Nell to..." Marty was interrupted.

"You want me to be your best man?" Eric asked sounding a little shocked.

Kensi, Marty, Callen and Sam jumped, because they had not known that Eric and Nell had come into the Bullpen.

"Yes, Marty wants you to be his best man and Nell...I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?" Kensi asked.

Nell eagerly agreed to be maid of honor, then after looking from Marty to Sam to Callen...Eric agreed to be the best man.

"I would be honored to perform the ceremony...assuming of course that you were going to find me and ask me at one point or another..." Hetty said and they all looked at her.

"Hetty...yes that was what Marty and I discussed," Kensi told her.

"And don't worry about a place for the wedding reception...I have a place in mind for it." Hetty said, before walking away toward her office, her hands clasped behind her back.

"She really is a Know-It-All-Ninja." Marty whispered as they watched Hetty walk away.

"I heard that, Mr. Deeks." Hetty informed him.


	17. A New Field Agent To The Team

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 17: A NEW FIELD AGENT TO THE TEAM...**

**TWO WEEKS AGO...**

Kensi and Marty had interviewed more than just Agent Cooper...to be fair. In the end though they went with:

Agent Josephine Nicole Cooper

Josie (As she asked everyone to call her was a beautiful woman.

5' Ft. 2' Inches talk, reddish/brown hair and emerald green eyes.

Just last week the team had finally caught a case. The first case since Josie had started working with them and now they were getting a chance to see how she fit in with the team as they worked in the field.

A dead Naval Officer...Lieutenant Calvin Tucker...had been found on the beach a stab wound in his chest, right into the heart.

When Callen and Sam had interviewed Lt. Tucker's wife, Serena...

Serena told them of a former boyfriend she had before she married, Calvin. She went on to tell them that her former boyfriend...Ethan Hunter...had become obsessed with her.

So she had broken up with him and ended up getting a restraining order, because Ethan had not taken the breakup to well.

After following leads and putting the case together...Callen, Sam, Josie and Marty were now ready to pick up Ethan and bring him in.

**OPS CENTER...**

Kensi stood in the OPS Center, so that she could at least hear what was going on.

'Be careful, Marty.' She thought, but didn't say anything out loud.

**ETHAN HUNTER'S HIDEOUT...**

**THE SAME TIME...**

**MARTY...**

"I'm always careful, Fern." Marty said, as if Kensi had spoken the words out loud. "I didn't say anything, Marty." Kensi said over the comm. "No, but you were thinking it...I know you, Kens." Marty declared. "You think you do." Came Kensi's muttered reply.

"Okay, Deeks...You and Josie take the back. Sam and I will take the front." Callen ordered, cutting off whatever Marty was going to say to Kensi.

After a nod of agreement, Josie and Marty headed for the back.

"Sounds like you and Kensi know each other pretty well." Josie commented to Marty as they made their way to the back.

"Yeah, we worked together for almost three full years before..." Marty began. "Marty..." Came Kensi's voice with the sound of a warning in it. "Yes, Fern," Marty shot back with a smile. "Shut up and focus on the mission." Kensi ordered.

"Kensi can be a little bit bossy, but...I'm used to it." Marty told Josie with a shrug, even though he knew Kensi could hear him. "Marty..." Kensi said over the comm again, but before she could say anymore...

"Deeks He's coming your way!" Callen shouted, just before the back door flew open and a man came running out.

Josie and Marty took off after Ethan Hunter and chased him for half a block. They were closing in when Ethan spun around with a gun in hand...

One shot...

Two shots...

**OPS CENTER...**

Hearing the gun shots Kensi felt the fear and panic rising in her...

"Status...Marty...Anyone status," Kensi shouted and felt herself start to panic even more when she was greeted by only silence.

Then after what couldn't have been more than a minute, but felt much longer...

"I'm good, Kens, I'm good. Hunter's shot missed me and he's dead...thanks to, Josie." Marty reported.

Kensi gave a sigh of relief as she sat down for a moment. She was relieved to hear Marty was okay, but at the same time...

She was feeling a little jealous of Josie. Kensi could almost imagine when Marty told her...

'He was good thanks to, Josie.'

He had been smiling at Josie and just the thought of him smiling at Josie rubbed Kensi the wrong way. She knew Marty loved her and wanted to marry her...

At the same time she couldn't help, but feel a like it was only a matter of time, before he got tired of her and left her for someone else...

Kensi knew with being pregnant she was going to get fat...and that was one thing that scared her, because she was afraid that one day Marty would look at her and say he didn't love her anymore.

"...Kensi." Came Nell's voice and it seemed Nell had been trying to get her attention for at least a minute and Kensi shook her head to clear her thoughts. "What?" Kensi asked. "I asked if you are all right." Nell told her and looked worried. "I'm fine." Kensi replied and Nell looked like she wanted to say something else, but the words didn't come.

Kensi left the OPS Center and after making a stop at the bathroom, she made her way to the Bullpen.

**THE ...**

**ONE HOUR LATER...**

Kensi had been waiting in the Bullpen for the team to return. At first she had tried sitting at her desk, but that didn't last long.

So in the end she ended up pacing the small area between the desks.

Then finally...

"Hey, Kens..." Marty said spotting her and gulped when he noticed the glare on her face.

"We need to talk..." Kensi said grabbing his hand and starting to drag him away from the team. "Are you okay, Princess?" Marty inquired.

Kensi didn't say a word, but just kept walking...

Finally stopping when they reached the Courtyard.

**THE COURTYARD...**

Kensi turned to face him...

"Kensi," Marty asked trying to get her to talk to him and she punched him in the shoulder...HARD.

Marty let out a yelp of pain, his hand rubbing his now sore shoulder and he looked at her.

"You deserved that!" Kensi yelled at him and he looked at her in confusion. "What was that...?" Marty began. "I told you to focus on the mission! What if you would have gotten shot out there in the field or killed today, because you were too busy telling your NEW partner about me?" Kensi shouted.

"Okay, Kensi...

Number 1: She is my temporary partner

And

Number 2: She is only my TEMPORARY PARTNER out in the field.

Number 3: She was the one that brought..." Marty was cut off when Kensi interrupted him. "And you just couldn't wait to tell her! You could have told her after the mission...or later when we were all filling out reports, Marty!" Kensi yelled as she fought back tears, all the time thinking she really hated hormones.

"Look, Fern, I know this is going to be hard on us for the next few months..." Marty began. "The next couple of months, during the time you get to go out in the field with Josie and I'm stuck here getting fat. Everyone who sees the two of you together will think you are a couple and you have a 'THING'." Kensi said as the tears finally started to fall.

"What? Kensi, no, the only reason people ever assumed there was a 'THING' between us is the way we've acted around each other and the way we've flirted from the beginning. Like I already said...

I know it's going to be hard, but we will make it through. I promise and seeing you pregnant with this baby...OUR child, I want you to know I think you look hot. I always have and always will thinking of you as looking hot and believe me when I tell you that nothing will change between us, okay? I...LOVE...YOU." Marty declared and he as he stepped forward to take her hand...Kensi stepped back looking into his eyes as if searching for something.

She could see that he loved her, but it did not make things easier. She was still afraid that one day he would leave her to raise their child on her own.

The two of them had come such a long way from when they first started working together...

Kensi had once said...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**"Because you're my partner, and this is my mother...and you're the only person I trust."**_

_*** END FLASHBACK**_

She whispered that to him that day, with tears in her eyes. She knew that Marty trusted her as well. There had been something between them from the first time they met...

The day they met with her as Tracy and him as Jason Wyler a game had started between them.

"Kensi," Marty asked and she was reminded of when she had been up in the OPS Center with Nell and Eric...

When Nell had been trying to get her attention.

"What?" Kensi asked. "I think you're getting tired, Princess." Marty teased with a smile. "I'm not ti-tired." Kensi shot back as she tried to hold back a yawn, but the yawn escaped anyway.

"Then what was that yawn for?" Marty cracked the smile never leaving his face. "What yawn?" Kensi shot back. "I just saw you yawn...don't deny it." He told her.

"No, you just saw what you wanted to see." She remarked. "Come on, Fern. Let's get you back inside so we can get this day over and go home." Marty suggested, as he took her hand his.


	18. Titanic, Tears & Couch Duty

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 18: TITANIC, TEARS AND COUCH DUTY...**

**MARTY & KENSI'S HOUSE...**

**HOURS LATER...**

After work Marty suggested they could go to the beach, but Kensi said she was not in the mood to go to the beach, telling Marty to go ahead.

So Marty grabbed his surfboard and taking Monty left for the beach.

After Marty left Kensi put the movie of Titanic in the DVD player and settled down to watch it.

So for the past several hours Kensi had enjoyed some much needed time to herself.

"Kens, I'm...Kensi, what's wrong?" Marty asked, and then looked at the TV to see what Kensi was watching.

"J-Jack just died..." Kensi managed as the tears rolled down her cheeks, as she leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes.

Marty made his way around the couch and sat down beside her.

"Kensi...you have seen this movie more times than I can count..." Marty began. "When did you learn to count?" Kensi quipped opening her eyes. "Funny, Fern, very funny. You've seen this movie so many times and you..." Marty began again.

"That could be us, Marty." Kensi stated and for a moment Marty was confused. "That could be us? Sugar bear...I am not Jack and you are not, Rose. We're not on a ship in the middle of..." Marty began and Kensi rolled her eyes.

"With our jobs, Marty...We risk our lives every day. You're a cop and I'm a Federal Agent." Kensi told him. "Really, when did you figure that out?" Marty joked and she punched him hard in the shoulder.

"One of these days...Something could happen and I-I could lose you forever. I don't think can imagine my life without you now." Kensi confessed.

"Kensi Marie Blye, I can't believe it! You've gone soft on me!" Marty declared with a smile...

A smile that faded into a serious face when Kensi glared at him and she punched him again, with tears in her eyes.

"I tell that I'm scared of losing you and you make a joke about it? Seriously, Deeks, You're on couch duty tonight!" Kensi yelled, before getting up and stalking off to their bedroom.

"Kensi, Kensi, come on! You can't be serious!" Marty called as he got up to follow her.

When Marty got the bedroom door, it was closed with a pillow and blanket on the floor. He tried to turn the knob, but it was locked.

"If you even think about picking the lock or opening that door...I will shoot you!" Kensi threatened and he could tell that she was still crying. "Kens, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have said that! I-I just didn't think about what I was saying!" Marty called through the still closed door, but this time received no answer.

Frustrated and beating him-self up at how stupid he had been...

Marty gathered the pillow and blanket, and then headed for the couch. Because he didn't know what else to do...other than just to wait until morning then try to talk to her again.

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

With that thought Marty put the pillow on the couch and laid down, covering him-self up with the blanket.

He knew sleep wouldn't come for him tonight...

At least it was Friday and he had the whole weekend to work things out with Kensi, before they had to face work on Monday...Right?

**KENSI...**

**IN THE BEDROOM...**

Kensi hated the fact that her hormones seemed to be all out of place right now and she just seem to think at times...

She knew how Marty was when things got too serious at times.

He joked and tried to deflect...

At the same time it had really hurt her the way he joked about her fear of losing him.

'Why did she have to fall in love with, Marty Deeks?'

He was juvenile, irritating, and obnoxious, knew how to get under her skin and didn't know when to SHUT THE HELL UP!

But then there was his other side...

He was funny, kind and usually knew how to make her feel better.


	19. Thinking And Doubts

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 19: THINKING & DOUBTS...**

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

**MARTY...**

It had been at least two hours ago that Marty had lay down on the couch and tried to fall asleep...but he just couldn't stop thinking about Kensi.

He was getting frustrated and really missing his bad ass fiancée. He never knew what to say around her anymore. If he said the wrong thing she seemed to close herself off a little and he was getting tired of it.

He was tired of trying to convince her that he would never leave her and had to admit that he was still surprised that she even agreed to go on a date with him or marry him...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**"What finally agree to a date with me in the first place, Kens?" Marty had asked.**_

_**'It was something he had wondered for months...**_

_**Why would Kensi Marie Blye want to go on a date with him?'**_

_**"I-I'm not sure, Marty. When we first met at the gym...there was something about you and I couldn't figure out what it was..." Kensi had confessed and Marty had gotten a big grin on his face.**_

_*** END FLASHBACK**_

Kensi had admitted she wasn't sure why agreed to a date with him and it had taken him a long time to get courage to ask her out on a real date.

After that date things had changed between them and he had thought it had been for the better.

What if he was wrong? What if he screwed things up between them?

It was bound to happen...he always screwed up at one point or another and this time Kensi was involved.

The one partnership he had been so determined not to screw up...

Had he failed? Had he really screwed things up between them?

Sure, Kensi was hormonal because she was pregnant.

Marty just wasn't sure what to do and was beginning to wonder if he had done the right thing when he acted on his feelings for her...

It had not been one sided though, because he knew Kensi loved him to or they wouldn't be where they are now...Right?

She was pregnant with his child and had agreed to marry him.

Then another thought occurred to him...

Did she agree to marry him because she was pregnant with his child or did she really love him?

Marty had thought she loved him...now he wasn't so sure anymore.

He had so many doubts now and knew that soon he would have to sit down with Kensi and they would have to figure this out.

Because he had been so stupid and moved so fast on their first date...

He had slept with her on their first date and now he was knew he should have waited.

Would it have made a difference?

He thought about the answer though and he knew...

It would not have made a difference when they slept together, because at one point or another they would be where they are now.

"Marty?" Came Kensi's voice and Marty literally fell off the couch. "Kens? Are you okay?" Marty asked as he got up.

Then he was standing in front of her.

"I'm fi...I'm good. We need to talk though..." Kensi told him and now Marty was afraid of what was coming.

The words 'We need to talk' were ones he had never wanted to hear from her, but it had been something he had just been thinking about...

So in a way he was glad Kensi had brought it up.


	20. A Discussion

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 20: A DISCUSSION...**

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

"We...What's in that bowl?" Marty asked. "Something that sounded good..." Kensi said as Marty sat down on the couch and Kensi sat down beside him putting her feet on the coffee table.

"Is that a salad with...?" Marty began, but Kensi interrupted him. "With Hershey's double chocolate sundae syrup." Kensi confirmed with a smile, before taking bite and letting out a moan.

"Okay, that does not look good at all." Marty said and Kensi shrugged. "Well the salad is health, but I had to add the chocolate syrup to it." Kensi replied still smiling. "Of course you did, because you wouldn't be Kensi Marie Blye if you didn't." He shot back with a small smile.

"We have a lot to talk about, Marty..."

With those words the smiles faded from their faces.

"...When I told you my fear of losing you, Y-you made a joke about it and laughed at me. Haven't you thought about the possibility that it could happen?" Kensi questioned feeling tears at the thought of losing him. "Of...of course I have, Princess. I didn't mean to hurt you earlier when I said you were going soft...I just miss my bad ass, tough as nails partner." Marty told her.

"Where were you when I came in the living room? You seemed to be thinking hard about something..." Kensi said.

"...The truth, Marty, no jokes," She added.

"I was just thinking...about us...

About our future and wondering a few things," Marty responded. "What were you wondering?" Kensi inquired. "Why you agreed to marry me...if you're not just marrying me, because you're pregnant with my child." Marty confessed not looking at her, the last part coming out in a whisper and Kensi looked at him in shock.

"What...Marty, you think I agreed to marry you because I'm pregnant with your child? I thought you knew me better than that. I've told you before you are the only one I trust...and trusting is not that easy for me. There's been something between us since we met...our 'THING' as everyone puts it. It's always been there and another thing I don't want you to forget is that if I didn't love you..."

Kensi set her now empty bowl on the coffee table.

"...I wouldn't have gone on a date with you and I wouldn't have made love to you either." Kensi told him.

It was then Marty looked up at her.

"Then why do you still try to push me away sometimes, Kens? I had to remind you to...well, yesterday when I got back to the Mission...that I love you and I will no matter what. Have you ever thought that we moved to fast into our relationship? I mean we slept together on our first date. What if we screwed everything up? Everything we've worked so hard for." Marty said and still seemed unsure.

"Seriously, now you're questioning your choice to ask me out on a date and what happened that night? Where is all of this coming from?" Kensi asked as she laced her fingers with his, Marty looked around the living room and then down at their hands.

"I-I don't know, Kens. I guess was just thinking how I didn't have a good childhood and I'm worried about how I'm going to end up screwing this baby up." Marty admitted.

"Marty, look at me..."

Kensi ordered and continued once he looked her in the eyes.

"...I've seen you kids. You're going to be a good dad, because you're great with kids and you are nothing like that monster who was supposed to be your dad...Trust me, Partner." Kensi urged him with a smile and Marty smiled back. "I do trust you...more than I trust anyone else." Marty said, with a smile of his own and then pressed his lips to hers.

At first he was afraid she would push him away, instead he felt her fingers weaving into his hair. Marty's hand slipped under her shirt and he smiled against her lips.

For a moment he left his hand on her abdomen where their baby was then let his hand drift down until his fingers were inside her.

Kensi let out a moan and bucked against him, Marty's other hand reached up cupping her breast, as his lips moved down her neck.

Kensi's hands by now had made their way into his shorts and she was stroking him.

"M-M-Marty...bed-bed...room...n-now..." Kensi gasped out. "Don't think I'll make it there, Princess." Marty muttered against her neck.

Pretty soon their clothes lay in a heap on the floor. Marty kissed her lips, and then trailed kisses down her body, until he was between her legs...

Kensi moaned and screamed in pleasure.

"M-Marty...ohhhhhh...y-yes..." Kensi yelled as he was trailing kisses back up her body and then he pressed his lips to her.

She felt his hardness against her, before he entered her.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER...**

Kensi was lying between the back of the couch and Marty.

"I guess we're both getting used to leaning on someone else when we need to." Marty told her.

"Okay, you want your bad ass partner back?" Kensi asked with a smile and Marty looked into her miss matched eyes. "You know I do...this soft person just isn't you, Kensi." He told her with a smile of his own.

"Then I want..." Kensi didn't know how to finish. "What do you want, Fern?" He asked, having an idea of what she wanted to say, but wanting her to admit it. "No jokes about death or laughing at my fears anymore..." Kensi began. "Won't happen again...Promise," Marty promised.

"I just want you to be...You and not this unsure person." Kensi told him. "Okay, but I have to be serious sometimes. You're not the only one who is afraid, you know." Marty pointed out. "You don't have to be scared of losing me, Marty or start second guessing your-self. Right now I'm stuck up..." Kensi started and Marty couldn't help but laugh.

"Stuck up, Fern? You're stuck up?" Marty asked still laughing. "You didn't let me finish. I'm stuck at the Mission in OPS while you're out in the field and today...yesterday, I thought I had lost you." Kensi said as a tear fell down her face. "Yeah...but you didn't lose me." Marty reminded her as he reached up to wipe the tear away.

"Not this time...but there could come a time that I do. How can I be Bad Ass Blye...If I can't stop crying?" Kensi inquired. "You're not going to lose me. I guess we'll just have to deal with you being a little horm..." Marty began.

"Say that word and you're on couch duty for the next two weeks." Kensi warned. "Hasn't worked so far...has it or haven't you noticed right now we're both on couch duty? Ready for round two?" Marty asked.

"Deeks..." Kensi warned. "Which one, Sugar bear? There's me...and Baby Surfer is here, because you're here beside me." Marty said as he kissed the corner of her mouth, while one hand began to fondle her breast.

"Deeks...quit trying to make me for-forget that I'm angry with you. Remember...I can push you off this couch." Kensi said and he looked into her eyes. "Push me off the couch and what?" Marty asked suggestively.

"Then I'll go to be and lock you out of the bedroom again." Kensi shot back. "Don't call me, Deeks anymore...Okay? Because soon there's going to be more than one," Marty said. "Who said anything about me taking your last name after we're married?" Kensi inquired and it was hard to tell if she was teasing or not.

"It's up to you if you want to or not, babe. But did you think about the baby having the last name, Deeks?" Marty inquired. "Yeah...I guess he will." Kensi answered with a shrug and a smile. "Or she." Marty countered.

"I want this baby to be a boy." Kensi declared. "Well, I want this baby to be a girl." Marty argued. "You want the baby to be a girl...just because I said I want it to be a boy." Kensi retorted.

"Maybe...but I really don't care if this baby is a boy or a girl, as long as Baby Surfer is healthy." Marty stated and Kensi nodded her head in agreement. "As long as the baby is healthy..." Kensi echoed her eyes beginning to close.

"I guess everyone saw a 'THING' between us from the beginning, before you and I were ready to accept it." Marty commented and Kensi laughed. "Yeah, it took you long enough to do something about it." Kensi replied softly.

"Me? Why didn't..." Marty looked at Kensi, her eyes were closed and her breathing had evened out.

Kensi was asleep, Marty gave her a kiss and then finally pulled the blanket off the back of the couch...he covered both of them.

It wasn't long after that Marty to fell asleep.


	21. Time For The Wedding

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 21: TIME FOR THE WEDDING...**

**A LITTLE OVER THREE WEEKS LATER...**

It had been just yesterday afternoon that kensi had another appointment with Dr. Donovan...

Dr. Donovan said that everything seemed to be going great. Kensi and Marty also found out the baby was a boy. Since finding out Kensi had not stopped rubbing in the fact that she was right about the baby being a boy.

It had been two days ago that:

Ducky, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby had arrived from D.C.

**THE NIGHT OF OCTOBER 9, 2013...**

Kensi had watched Marty leave the house with...

Nate who had shown up from where ever he had been just this morning...

Callen, Sam, Eric, Tony and Tim for what Kensi knew was Marty's last night out as a bachelor.

She knew they would probably throw him a bachelor party.

Hetty as preparing to Officiate the wedding tomorrow, Ducky and Gibbs had not gone out with Marty and the others.

While Josie, Nell, Ziva, Abby, Kensi and Julia Feldman stayed the night with Kensi.

Marty, Eric, Callen, Sam, Tony and Nate would be staying at the hotel near the beach where the wedding was to be held in the morning.

**OCTOBER 10, 2013...**

**MARTY...**

Marty was trying to get ready for his wedding to Kensi at the hotel near the beach...

He had been trying to fix his tie for about the past five minutes, but his fingers were not co-operate.

Marty heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. When he opened it...

There stood Eric, Sam and Callen, both of them ready.

"Nervous, Shaggy," Sam asked. "I'm getting ready to marry, Kensi...I, uh, I don't think I can. I mean I love her...I really do, but..." Marty stopped and undid his tie again.

"Deeks...Everyone knows how you love, Kensi and how for some reason she seemed to fall in love with you. You can do this and it will work for the two of you...trust me." Sam said and Marty looked at Sam with shock.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up. Does this mean you actually like me? Asking me to trust you?" Marty joked. "Watch it, Deeks." Sam warned.

"I can't get this stupid tie! How is you guys are ready and I'm still fighting with my tie?" Marty yelled in frustration.

"Well, it looks like the tie is clearly winning..." Callen joked. "Relax, Deeks..." Sam advised again.

"Relax...You want me to relax? Are you kidding me? I can't relax! What if we get up there and Kensi changes her mind? What..." Marty started to babble.

"Marty!" Sam yelled getting Marty to shut up. "Look, Marty, Kensi is not going to change her mind." Callen told him and surprised Marty by using his first name.

"But..." Marty began. "Enough, Marty," Sam said cutting off whatever Marty was going to say.

"It's almost time. I think you better get out there and I go get Kensi to walk her down the aisle... I guess we can't be too surprised that you chose the beach as the place where you wanted to be married." Callen said and then closed the door, behind him.

**A ROOM ON ANOTHER FLOOR...**

**KENSI...**

Meanwhile Kensi was in her room getting ready with...

Her mother, Nell and Josie...

Josie's daughter Sadie and husband, David was already on the beach with the other guest...

"I can't believe this is happening. This is Deeks...Marty Deeks." Kensi said and it seemed as though what was about to happen was still sinking in.

There was a knock at the door and when Nell opened it...there stood Callen.

"Ready?" He asked and Kensi nodded.

**THE BEACH...**

Marty had finally gotten his tie fixed and now stood waiting for Kensi.

Beside him stood Sam and Eric.

The music started and Kensi started down the aisle to him. Then Marty thought of something...

"Da-da-da-da-da-da...charge!" Marty yelled with a grin and Kensi glared at him as the guest laughed.

It wasn't long before Kensi was standing beside him...

"What the hell was that, Deeks? And don't even ask which Deeks, because you know I'm know talking to you." Kensi whispered anger in her voice. "I don't know, Fern...Just something that popped into my head." He responded the grin never leaving his face and Hetty cleared her throat.

"Do you need a moment?" Hetty asked. "No...We're ready." Kensi said still glaring at Marty.

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Martin Deeks and Kensi Blye a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured..." Hetty began.

"At least one of them has." Callen remarked. "Yeah...me," Marty said getting another laugh from the guest and another glare from Kensi.

"...And now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. Mr. Deeks I believe you have written your own vows..." Hetty said looking at Marty.

"Kensi, I can't tell you enough how special you are to me or how much it means that you have finally decided you couldn't resist my charm anymore..." Marty began.

"I did a great job resisting your charm." Kensi reminded him.

"...The day we met...I knew there was something different about you from anyone else I had ever met and I have to admit I was intrigued by you. Then we became reluctant work partners not long after. Once we started to get to know each other and trust each other better...

I knew I wanted to marry you and have a family with you. I love waking up beside and spending time together. I look forward to that for the rest of our lives...the rest of our lives together. I love you, Kensi Marie Blye." Marty finished.

"Miss. Blye," Hetty said, turning to Kensi and Kensi took a deep breath...

"The day we met...there was something about you and at first I could figure out what it was. Callen suggested it was your eyes and Sam suggested it was your hair...in truth it was neither of those things. I felt a sort of connection with you that I couldn't seem to get rid of. From the beginning there was something between us...Most of the time you can be obnoxious and just don't know how to shut up, but the truth is...I wouldn't trade any of that or what's happened between us..." Kensi said as she fought back the tears she felt in her eyes.

Then it was time for the rings that Monty had brought down the aisle.

"I, Martin Andrew Deeks give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Marty said slipping the ring on Kensi's finger, before reaching up a hand to wipe away a single tear that had slipped down her face.

"I, Kensi Marie Blye...give you this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Kensi said looking into Marty's eyes.

"Mr. Deeks you may kiss the bride..."

Hetty said, but Marty was already kissing Kensi.

"...Ladies and gentlemen I give to you for the first time...Mr. and Mrs. Martin Andrew Deeks." Hetty announced.

A least a minute passed before Kensi and Marty broke the kiss...both of the smile and then they turned to face everyone.


	22. The Reception

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**The song for Marty and Kensi's first dance is another thing that does not belong to me. I'm leaving the name of the song out, but by the end of the story most of you will know what it is and I will put another disclaimer at the end of the story to disclaim ownership of the song. **

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 22: THE RECEPTION...**

**CULVER EVENTS CENTER...**

**BANQUET HALL...**

"Is this where Hetty told us to come?" Marty asked unsure as him and Kensi walked into the banquet hall. "This was the address she gave me..." Kensi confirmed just as surprised and unsure as Marty.

"I'm glad to see you made it." Hetty said from behind them and the two spun around to face her. "Hetty, this is..." Kensi began as she looked around.

"I talked to a friend of mine and he has agreed to allow us use of this place." Hetty told Marty and Kensi as everyone else began to arrive.

"I knew you liked me!" Marty said with a grin as they made their way further into the banquet hall.

"I think I'm going to sit down for a few minutes." Kensi whispered to Marty and he looked at her with concern. "Are you okay, Princess? Don't use the word fine." He warned. "I'm good; I just want to sit down for a while." Kensi replied as she found her seat.

"Kensi and Marty Deeks...I like that." Marty said sitting down beside her.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER...**

Nell, Eric, Callen, Sam, Tony, Ziva, Abby and Tim had all at one point or another come to talk to Marty and Kensi.

Then Callen stood up and got everyone's attention...

"I would like to make a toast...to Kensi and Martin Deeks...may your joys be as deep as the ocean, and you troubles as light as the foam." Hetty said holding up her glass, then Nell stood up.

"May a flock of blessings light upon thy back," Nell declared and then Marty got a grin on his face as he stood up.

"Marty..." Kensi warned, but that didn't stop him. "Here's to my beautiful, bad ass bride, Kensi Marie Blye - Deeks. Wow...still sounds weird to say that. Anyway, she knows everything about me, yet loves me just the same." Marty said as he glanced over at Kensi.

"And I'm still wondering why I love you." Kensi shot back with a smile. "Because I'm charming, irre..." Marty began.

"You also don't know when to shut up." Kensi stated. "I was going to say that you are just as irresistible, Kens." Marty whispered in her ear as he sat back down beside her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I heard Tony DiNozzo suggesting you try...Honey Dust. What is that?" Kensi asked. "A surprise for later," Marty told her the smile never leaving his face. "Really...you're not going to tell me now?" Kensi asked and Marty shook his head.

"Nope, not gonna tell you now. Come on, Fern. Let's go have our first dance as a married couple." Marty said getting up and taking her hand he led her to the dance floor.

Marty smiled at the memory of how they chose the song for their first dance. It had been something they had argued about since they began making plans for the wedding...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

"_**No...Not the song 'My Heart Will Go On', Kensi. I don't want you to start crying while we're dancing." Marty insisted. "It's a great song and it's from my favorite movie." Kensi argued as she stopped flipping through the channels on the TV.**_

_**They had not been paying attention, but then a started to play on the movie, both Kensi and Marty stopped talking. They listened to the son and then Kensi looked at Marty. **_

"_**Fine, how about this song," Kensi said, though she was really joking. "Let's look it up so we can hear the full song and we can decide." Marty told her. "I was joking, Marty." Kensi told him.**_

"_**Well...I'm not. We can't seem to agree on a song...so let's go online and see what we can find. What's the movie?" Marty asked the laptop in front of him.**_

"_**Marty..." Kensi began. "What's the movie?" Marty repeated.**_

_*** END FLASHBACK**_

"I was joking the night we found that movie and you just wouldn't let it go. This song is from a kid's movie." Kensi said looking into Marty's eyes. "Yeah, but you have to admit when we did see the whole movie...The girl was a lot like you. Besides the song fits us..." Marty told her as they started to dance; he brushed his lips against hers.

**I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I've opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me**

**Could it be, you and I never imagined  
Could it be, suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
(I am fallin')  
Could it be, you were right beside me and I never knew  
Could it be, that it's true, that's it's you  
(Could it be)  
And it's you and it's you**

**It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would have thought that we would end up here  
And every time I needed you, You've been there for me  
So now it's clear I've been waiting for you**

**Could it be, you and I never imagined  
Could it be, suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
(I am fallin')  
Could it be, you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be, that it's true, that it's you  
(Could it be)  
And it's you and it's you**

'**Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes and it's real and it's true  
And it's just me and you  
Could it be, that it's true, that it's you**

**Could it be you and I never imagined  
Could it be, suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
(I am fallin')  
Could it be, you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be, that it's true, that it's you  
(Could it be)  
And it's you and it's you**

"I guess this song does fit us. So are you going to tell me what Honey Dust is? And why Agent DiNozzo suggested you try it?" Kensi asked. "Uh-Uh...not gonna work. You'll just have to wait and find out. I love you, Kensi." Marty told her the smile never leaving his face.

As the next song started Callen came over asking for a dance with Kensi, so Marty asked Julia Feldman to dance.

"I remember there was a time when you two danced and you complained about him stepping on your feet." Callen said to kensi. "I guess he took lessons." Kensi said with a shrug.

**AN HOUR LATER...**

Kensi stood with the bouquet in her hands and when she tossed it. It flew landing in...

The hands of Nell Jones and the garter landed in Eric Beale's hands.

"Looks like you're next, buddy!" Marty called to Eric.

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The wedding toast made was found online, so they do not belong to me.**

**The song mentioned in the story:**

'**Could It Be'**

**Is from the Disney movie of...**

**Kim Possible: So the Drama **

**And does not belong to me. **


	23. Returning Home

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 2: RETURNIG HOME...**

**KENSI & MARTY'S HOUSE...**

**TWO WEEKS LATER...**

**FRIDAY, OCTOBER 24, 2013**

"Home at last...Eric is not bringing Monty home until tomorrow morning. So this the last night we have for just the two of us, before we have to see anyone from the team." Marty stated.

Kensi and Marty got out of the car, and then started to make their way up to the walk…Only to stop before reaching the porch.

The front door was barely hanging on the frame…

Someone had obviously broken into their house.

"Kens…" Marty began. "I'm going with you." Kensi started already predicting what Marty was about to say.

"Kensi, please….If there is someone in there, I don't want you or the baby to get hurt. Just go…" Marty started.

"Then let's call Josie, Callen and Sam, we'll wait for them to show up. You are not going in there without back up." Kensi told him as she glared at him. "All right…then let's go sit in the car and all the team." Marty agreed and taking her hand, he led her back to the car.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…**

Kensi and Marty were still sitting in their car when Sam's challenger pulled up to the curb.

"There's Josie, Sam and Callen…let's go." Kensi said and got out of the passenger's seat.

"Guess the honeymoon is over." Marty muttered, reaching in the glove compartment to get his gun and then getting out of the car.

"Sam and I will start searching the house…Deeks…." Callen began. "Which one, Kensi is a Deeks now to." Marty reminded Callen. "Marty, shut up. He was talking to you. We're coming in with you." Kensi said, talking about Marty and herself.

"No, Kensi. If there is someone in there…that person can hurt you and…" Callen started to give Kensi the same argument that Marty had with her. "I know how to take care of myself and I have Marty to watch my back." Kensi said stubbornly.

"Kens, look at me…" Marty began. "What?" Kensi snapped as she looked at him.

"We've already been through this…I have Josie to watch my back in the field right now and your job for now is to protect our son." Marty reminded her.

"Fine," Kensi huffed with a glare, then stalked to the car and got in turning up her techno music.

**INSIDE THE HOSUE…**

It didn't take long for Sam, Callen, Josie and Marty to clear the house. Then they began to look for evidence on who could have broken in…

"G. do you think this is any connection to the case we started working two days ago?" Sam asked and Callen looked at him. "Possibly, but let's not jump to conclusions yet." Callen replied.

"What case? Why would a case you just started working have anything to do with someone breaking into me and Kensi's house?" Marty inquired.

"Deeks, there's something we have to tell you, but we couldn't say it in front of, Kensi…" Sam said at last.

"What?" Marty asked and could tell that whatever Sam had to say was not easy.

"Two days ago we got a case…" Sam began.

"A Marine named, Jackson Donovan was found shot and killed in his bed…" Callen started, but Marty interrupted already knowing where this was going.

"Jaycee, what about her and their son," Marty asked. "Jaycee and their son are missing." Callen answered.

"Kensi, is not going to take this well." Marty said. "I'm not going to take what well?" Came a voice from the doorway.

Callen, Sam, Josie and Marty looked over to see Kensi standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Kens, you're not supposed to be in here. I thought there were rules about being pregnant and being at a crime scene." Marty said walking over to Kensi and starting to lead her out of the house.

**OUTSIDE THE HOUSE…**

"Well, the window wasn't rolled down in the car and I was getting bored. Are you going to tell me what you, Sam, Callen and Josie were just talking about?" Kensi asked her arms still crossed over her chest. "K-Kens, I-I don't know how…" Marty began. "Just spit it out, Marty. What is it that I won't take well?" Kensi demanded.

"Kens, two days ago the team got a case and there is no easy way to tell you this…Jackson Donovan…" Marty began. "Wh-what happened?" Kensi asked.

Kensi wanted to know, but at the same time she didn't want to hear anymore.

"Someone shot him in his bed. Jaycee and their son are missing…That's all I know, Princess." Marty said as he leaned against the car and put one arm over her shoulders.

Kensi was in shock…Marty had not just said that Jackson Donovan was dead. She had not heard him correctly.

"Ja-Jack is dead?" Kensi asked needing confirmation.

Jack may have become a part of her past and she may be married to Marty now, but on some level she had still loved Jackson Donovan and always would.

"Yeah, that's what Callen and Sam just told me. Kens?" He asked and made her look at him.

"Why did they tell you? What brought it up?" Kensi asked and felt the tears in her eyes, but before Marty could answer…

"Are you two going to meet us back…?" Callen began, but stopped when he saw Kensi. "Were you going to trying to keep Jack's case a secret from me?" Kensi demanded glaring at Callen, Sam and Josie.

"Kensi, Sam just thought of it while we were processing in there. We are not jumping to conclusions that someone breaking into your house and Donovan's case are even related." Callen told her.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Kensi said as she continued to fight back tears. "Yes, we were going to tell you, but we were not about to call you two on your honeymoon in Hawaii to tell you the news over the phone." Callen replied.

"Let's get back to OPS and see if there are any connections." Josie suggested.

So Callen, Sam and Josie got back into Sam's challenger. While Kensi and Marty got into Kensi's car.

Marty drove and the tears started to fall down Kensi face.

"We'll figure this out, Kens." Marty said, reaching over to grab her hand.


	24. Kensi's Connection

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 24: KENSI'S CONNECTION...**

**THE MISSION...**

**AN EMPTY OFFICE...**

**KENSI...**

Kensi slipped into the office that had once belonged to Nate Getz and closed the door. She just needed a moment alone to think and process everything that she had just heard.

Her ex-fianc'e, Jackson Donovan was dead…

His wife and two-year-old son missing…

Someone had broken into her and Marty's house…

'What the hell was happening?'

The two cases had one connection and that connection was…her, Kensi Marie Blye – Deeks.

Kensi couldn't help but think…

If she had never known, Jack…he would still be alive. Jack was dead because he knew her.

The tears that had started to fall when she and Marty left their house began to fall harder now.

Tears for her past with Jack and the answers to questions about Jack and why he had left her…

Answers she knew now that she would never have.

"Kens?" Came a voice through the door and Kensi closed her eyes, because right now she didn't want to see anyone. "I'm fine, Marty." Kensi said her voice was just above a whisper. "May I come in?" Marty asked and Kensi took a deep breath.

She wanted to tell him 'No' and that she just wanted to be alone right now, but instead Kensi opened the door and let him into the small office.

"Babe, you always say you're fine when you're not. You don't have to be strong all the time." Marty reminded her as he closed the door behind him. "Don't try to tell me how I'm feeling…I'm really okay." Kensi told him, but the look on his face told her that he knew she was not 'okay'.

"Kensi, quit trying to tell me you're 'fine' or 'okay'…I know that's a bunch of bull. I know you're not fine because you're crying and my tough wife cry." Marty pointed out and Kensi sitting down on the couch, he pulled her down beside him.

"Marty…please, just let it go. I know someone is after me, okay?" Kensi asked and Marty looked at her in shock. "Kensi, we don't know that the two cases are connected." Marty told her.

"Haven't you put it together, Marty? Jackson Donovan…MY ex-fiancé Jackson Donovan has been murdered! We came home just a little while ago and found out someone had broken into our house! The connection is ME! There is no way Jack being murdered and someone breaking into our house is a coincidence!" Kensi yelled looking at him.

"All right, all right, you've made your point. We'll figure out what happened and I will personally make sure no one gets near you. Though I know for a fact you could kick them in the groin hard enough to make them regret coming after you." Marty said trying to get a smile. "You don't want me to just pistol whip whoever it is across the face?" Kensi asked, but didn't laugh or smile.

"Like I said you kicking them would make them regret it, but just the thought of it…I don't know. Are you sure you don't want to talk to Hetty and see if she can give the…" Marty began, but Kensi was already shaking her head.

"No, I don't want another team to have Jack's case and please don't be jealous Marty, but I need to do this. I need to know what happened and why I am the connection to the two cases." Kensi said looking at him.

"Okay…well, the team is up in OPS. Why don't we go join them?" Marty said as he got up and reached for her hand. "You go ahead. I have to make a stop at the bathroom first." Kensi replied.

"Hey…do you feel any better?" Marty asked as he looked back at her with his hand on the knob. "A little," Kensi said with a weak smile. "We'll figure it out, Kens, I promise." He said and walked out the door.

Leaving the office Marty headed for OPS, while Kensi headed to go to the bathroom and freshen up.

**OPS…**

"Kens, will be here in a minute." Marty said walking into the OPS Center. "I'm glad you could join us, Mr. Deeks." Hetty told him. "Hey, Hetty, What happened to Jackson Donovan?" Marty asked.

"Jackson Donovan was shot and killed in his bed…" Nell began. "Wait…Why didn't he fight back? I mean he was a marine, right?" Marty asked.

"Tox screen showed he was drugged…he didn't have a chance." Eric said. "The only fingerprints found in the house besides Jackson Donovan's…his wife, Jacey and their two year old son." Nell added.

"You don't think…" Marty began. "No, Jacey wouldn't do that…" Kensi said as she entered the OPS Center and came to stand beside Marty, but the same thing had already crossed her mind as well.

'Why, would Jacey Donovan murder her Jack and then disappear with their two-year-old son? Could Jacey Donovan have been the one to break into her and Marty's house?'

It was almost too much to take in.

"We've only met her a few times, Kensi. We don't really know her or what she is capable of." Marty pointed out.

"Eric, pull everything you can find on, Jacey Donovan." Callen ordered.

Eric began the search and when everything appeared on the screen…

"You have got to be kidding me?" Marty muttered sounding unlike himself. "Marty? What is it? Do you know something?" Kensi asked looking at him.


	25. A Surprise In The Case

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 25: A SURPRISE IN THE CASE...**

**OPS CENTER...**

"What is it Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked. "I should have recognized, Jacey Donovan." Marty groaned. "You gonna tell us what you know, Deeks?" Sam asked.

"About a year before I met all of you...LAPD got a case. A woman had been drugged and shot in her bed..." Marty began.

"Just like, Jack?" Kensi asked still looking at him and Marty nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't work the case myself, but I did hear about it and got a glance at the picture of the victim. The woman who was murdered, Alyssa...was identical. We never knew the woman murdered had a twin sister. Eventually the case went cold. I should have recognized Jacey as the twin of the dead woman." Marty explained.

"Okay, so now we know Jacey is a twin...But what if Jacey Donovan isn't Jacey Donovan?" Kensi asked and everyone looked at her. "You think that this woman...Alyssa killed her twin sister and stole her identity?" Josie asked and Kensi nodded.

"It's possible. If Jack somehow found out the truth...that would give her motive to kill him." Kensi replied and all the pieces seemed to starting fitting together.

"To get the answers we need to find this woman...Eric, put out an A.P.B. that she should be considered dangerous, because she's already killed twice. I don't think she would hesitate to kill again." Callen said.

"I just hope we can save the little boy..." Josie said glancing at the picture on the screen and Kensi felt the same.

On the screen were pictures of Jacey, her twin sister Alyssa, Jackson and two-year-old Jeffery Donovan.

"The last time Jacey Donovan used her credit card was to buy a plane ticket to Washington D.C." Eric stated. "Why one plane ticket, what about her son?" Josie asked.

"I haven't found anything about him yet." Eric responded. "What time is the plane due to leave?" Callen asked.

"5:15 tonight." Nell answered.

"This means we don't have much time to get to the airport. Call the airport and alert them...let's go!" Callen told the team.

Kensi started to follow Callen and the rest of the team.

"Kens, you can't go," Marty said stopping her. "I have to go...I'll stay in the background." Kensi told him.

"Kensi...there will be airport security and other NCIS Agents there to help us." Marty said grabbing her hand to stop her...

BIG MISTAKE!

Kensi twisted his arm behind his back.

"Mrs. Deeks, do I need to remind you that you are on desk duty for the safety of your child?" Hetty inquired and any argument Kensi was ready to put up...

Stopped when she looked at Hetty.

So Kensi watched Marty leave with Callen, Sam and Josie.

**THE AIRPORT PARKING LOT...**

Eric and Nell traced Jacey Donovan to the airport parking lot, now the team was walking through the parking lot looking for her.

"Any sign of her, Eric?" Josie asked. "There..." Sam said all of the sudden.

As if knowing someone was watching her...Jacey turned to see the team.

"Mrs. Donovan..." Callen began.

"That's right...I AM MRS. DONOVAN! Not that bitch that Jack couldn't stop talking about the day he ran into her! The day he came to meet ME for lunch!" She yelled and Marty could feel his blood starting to boil hearing this woman call Kensi a bitch.

"Kensi is not..." Marty began in anger.

"Do you really think she loved you? She was engaged to Jack and I'm sure after they saw each other that day...whenever she had sex with you she thought of him! A few times when I made love to Jack he called out HER name! Jack told me to leave her alone...that if I just referred her to another doctor, we wouldn't have to see her again! He lied, because he wanted to see her again!" Jacey yelled.

"Let's go somewhere so we can talk about this." Callen suggested calmly taking a step forward.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you." Jacey warned and pulled a gun from her purse.

"If you put down the gun we can talk about this and no one has to get hurt…" Marty told her.

"No one has to get hurt? Too late for that, don't you think or did you forget I was hurt by Jack? I was hurt by Jacey...Jacey married Jack and he was supposed to be MINE!" Jacey/Alyssa spat and you could hear the bitterness in her voice.

"Hold on a second…you said Jacey. You're Alyssa?" Marty asked.

"Duh, if Jack wouldn't have been murdered my sister's case would have remained a cold case, but Jack made me murder him! He started saying I was acting like my sister, Alyssa!

I went to Medical School…just like Jacey! Our parents were always so proud of whatever she did…Jacey was the favorite! It didn't matter what I did! I was always in my sister's shadow! We both graduated Med School…both of us first year residents!

Jack met me first…you didn't know that did you? He was in the Psychiatric Ward of the hospital and worried if he could get well enough to get out of there! I was the one that convinced him he could with MY help! We started to talk and get to know each other! He told me how he had been engaged to named, Kensi and how he regretted leaving her!

My sister came one day to pick me up for lunch and then she met, Jack! He started getting to know her better, following his treatment plan and was eventually released! Two months later Jack and Jacey were married! He was MINE and he married my TWIN sister! I was in her shadow again! So now are you going to tell me no one has to get hurt," Alyssa screamed in anger, tears streaming down her face…she put the gun to her own head.

She now seemed very far from the nice woman, Marty and Kensi had met the day they found out Kensi was pregnant.

"Alyssa…Alyssa, listen don't do this. Just think about this for a second…think about your son, Jeffery." Sam tried.

"Jeffery…I've lost him! J-just like I've lost…lost everything and everyone I ever cared about!" Alyssa yelled and then before Sam, Callen, Josie or Marty could make a move to stop her…

Alyssa pulled the trigger and fell to the ground...

Sam walked over and after kicking the gun away he checked for a pulse.

"She's dead." Sam announced.

**A FEW HOURS LATER…**

**THE MISSION…**

The team walked into the mission and made their way to the Bullpen.

"What happened?" Kensi asked seeing their faces.

"She killed them all, Kens. Alyssa killed her own twin sister, stole her sister's identity…She killed Jack and she k-killed…Jeffery. Jeffery was only two-years-old and she killed him." Marty said before heading over to sit down on the couch.

Kensi followed Marty and sat down beside him. Sam and Callen headed for the gym, as Josie sat down at her desk with tears in her eyes.

The case had affected them all.

"Why did she do it, Kens? Why did she kill them? Jeffery was only two and didn't even get to have a life…" Marty said looking at Kensi with tears of sadness in his eyes.

Kensi looked back at him hating to see that look on his face, but she knew there were tears in her eyes as well.

"Here, give me your hand…"

Kensi took his hand and placed it on her abdomen.

"…Did you feel that?" Kensi asked Marty looked at her in shock and surprise. "Was that…Did he just kick?" Marty asked with a look of awe and Kensi nodded. "Yes, our son just kicked. I know the cases where we lose kids or can't protect someone when we're supposed are hard, but we always make it through, Marty." Kensi told him.

"I know Princess and I just want you to know that I love you." Marty said only loud enough for her hear. "I know, Marty. I love you to." Kensi told him. "I'll never let you forget either…" Marty said a smile appearing on his face.

"Oh, I'm sure of that. Jacey…Alyssa, seemed so nice when we first met her." Kensi said.

"It was an act…It was all an act." Marty said the sadness in his voice again and Kensi leaned over, putting her arms around him.

Marty returned the much needed hug.

They sat that way for a while just taking comfort in each other's arms, before heading to the bullpen and getting to work.


	26. Meeting The Newest NCIS Additons

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 26: MEETING THE NEWEST ADDITIONS TO THE FAMILY...**

In October after Kensi and Marty's house had been broken into…they had decided to move. When they first started looking they couldn't seem to find anything they could agree on…

Too far from the beach…

No backyard…

To Small...

Finally they had gone to Hetty and asked for her help.

It had been close to Christmas when they finally finished unpacking the last of their boxes.

**CHRISTMAS ** **DECEMBER 25, 2012…**

"Our first Christmas together…" Marty began. "We better get going if we're going to drop Monty off at my mom's house and then go help out at the Soup Kitchen. I can't believe you convinced my mom to dog sit, Monty." Kensi said rolling her eyes.

"Okay…

Number 1...I didn't convince her, your mom offered

And

Number 2…We couldn't leave him home alone on Christmas." Marty said with a grin. "And you bringing Monty by my mom's house the other day had nothing to do with it?" Kensi asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, beside I was just there to pick you up. I didn't say anything. I think she just wanted to see us after we got done at the Soup Kitchen." Marty said as they walked out the door and headed for Julia Feldman's house to drop off, Monty.

**A FEW MONTHS LATER…****MARCH…****KENSI & MARTY'S LIVING ROOM…**

Kensi and Marty had tried to go to bed, but that didn't last long…because Kensi just couldn't sleep.

She had been in pain on and off for hours now…

Eventually they decided to try to sit and watch TV in the living room. It was not even half an hour later when Kensi got up with the intention of going to the bathroom, but barely made it ten feet…When her water broke.

"Marty," Kensi said and then he was at her side.

It was time to head to the hospital…

On the way they called Kensi's mom and then Hetty, so Hetty could tell the rest of the team. That's when they found out that the team had already been on the way to the hospital, because Nell had gone into labor not long before Kensi.

**THE HOSPITAL…****MARCH 10, 2013…**

Kensi had just been in labor for over 30 hours now and was beyond exhausted.

Nell was in a room just down the hall.

"Okay, Kens…one more." Marty encouraged from beside her.

Kensi pulled all the strength she had left and gave a final push, bringing the baby into the world.

"It's a boy!" The doctor announced as Marty grinned and Kensi gave a tired smile.

"Is Matty okay?" Kensi asked as the doctor checked the baby boy over. "He's perfect, Fern and you did great." Marty said looking over at the baby, before he looked back at Kensi and gave her a quick kiss.

After a minute the doctors had cleaned Matty up and the baby was put into Kensi's arms.

"Looks like he has my eyes," Marty commented. "Yeah, he'll probably be a mischief maker like his daddy to." Kensi remarked her smile growing wider.

"Hey, I'm not the one who is a trouble magnet. You like to attract trouble, so that I have to come save you." Marty stated confidently and laughed when Kensi glared at him. "That's not true and if you were not holding Matty right now..." Kensi began to threaten.

"There's my girl! I missed your bad ass attitude and now it's coming back." Marty laughed, the smile never leaving his face.

"Marty Deeks, if you ever do this to me again...I will kill you." Kensi threatened. "Want me to take Matty to meet our family? That way you can get some rest?" Marty suggested as Kensi tried not to yawn.

**THE WAITING ROOM...**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

Marty walked into the waiting room to find the team already surrounding Eric.

"Marty, how is Kensi?" Julia asked being the first one to see Marty. ""She just fell asleep before I left the room, so I thought I would bring Matthew Ray Deeks out to meet everyone. Who do you have, Eric?" Marty asked looking over at Eric.

"This is Ryan Ethan Beale." Eric told him.

After a few minutes more...

Eric headed back to Nell's room, while Marty headed back to Kensi's room.

Callen, Sam, Hetty and Josie decided to go to lunch, inviting Julia to join them with plans to come back later to see Kensi and Nell when they woke up.


	27. Nell And Kensi's Return To Work

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 27: KENSI & NELL'S RETURN TO WORK...**

After Matty had been born Marty had taken two weeks off, leaving only Callen, Sam and Josie to work cases.

Then after Marty returned to work...

Nell and Kensi still had four weeks of maternity leave started, getting together during the day.

Then one day Kensi suggested going to see her mom. When the time of Nell and Kensi going back started to grow closer...Julia offered to watch Ryan and Matty.

Nell had been kind of surprised when Julia offered to watch Ryan and at first didn't know what to say or think, but after talking to Eric...Nell agreed.

**JULIA'S HOUSE...**

**APRIL 22, 2013...**

The day for Nell and Kensi to return to work and leave both boys with Kensi's mom had finally arrived.

Marty and Kensi pulled up in front of Julia's house, at the same time as Nell and Eric.

The four made their way to the door and Kensi knocked, less than a minute later the door opened and Julia Feldman stood back to let them in.

"Hi, mom," Kensi said as she led the way into the house with Matty in her arms and Marty beside her.

"Are you sure this is okay, Ms. Feldman?" Nell asked still kind of unsure herself. "Yes, I'm sure and please call me, Julia." Julia told Nell.

Closing the door behind them, Julia led them into the living room where she had set up a playpen for the Ryan and Matty.

There were also two baby swings and other baby supplies...

"Kens, I think we need to get going soon." Marty said and Kensi looked at him. "I can't..." Kensi began looking at Marty.

"Yes, you can, Princess. I know it's going to be hard, but we have to get to work." Marty told her.

"You know how hard it is? You haven't been with him every minute from the day him was born. You went back to work after two weeks..." Kensi shot back.

"Kensi...Matty, will be fine and you will see him again in a few hours at lunch time, okay?" Marty asked and reluctantly Kensi agreed giving Matty a kiss, before handing him over to Marty so Marty could say good-bye as well.

Not far away Eric and Nell were having a similar conversation about leaving Ryan.

It was another ten minutes before Marty convinced Kensi and Eric convinced Nell that it was time to leave.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER…**

On the way to OSP Kensi made a stop so her and Marty could get coffee and donuts. Kensi had gone in with him and Marty made sure to get extras of her favorite donuts.

**OSP…**

**KENSI'S PARKING PLACE…**

Marty looked over at Kensi as she pulled into her parking place, noticing a tear had slipped down her face…he reached over to wipe it away.

"Aren't you worried about, Matty?" Kensi asked finally looking over at him. "Kensi, trust me…you mom will take good care of him. She took care of you when you were a baby, didn't she?" Marty inquired with a smile as he took her hand in his.

"You did not seriously just ask me that question." Kensi stated. "Yes, Kens, I did. The point is…if your mom took such good care of you as a baby, she will take good care of her grandson. Kensi, it's going to be okay. We'll get through this, I promise. Now we better get inside before anyone comes looking for us." Marty joked and Kensi tried to smile.

Kensi pulled the keys from the ignition and finally got out of the car.

**THE BULLPEN…**

Callen was reading the paper, while Sam and Josie worked on their computers. Sam, Josie and Callen looked up when Marty and Kensi entered the bullpen.

"Hey, Kens, welcome back." Callen said getting up to give her a hug. "Thanks, Callen." Kensi said and then looking at her desk…she noticed something new.

"I put that picture of the three of us there the day I came back to work and I put another copy on my desk." Marty said from beside her.

"Your mom is watching Ryan to, huh?" Sam asked and Kensi looked at him. "Eric and Nell mentioned it before heading up to the OPS Center. Nell is having a hard time…" Callen began.

"I'm going to work out in the gym." Kensi said and after dropping her things beside her desk, she headed for the gym.

"I know how both her and Nell feel, after Sadie was born it was hard for me to go back to work." Josie said from her desk.

Marty dropped his bag by his desk and made his way to the gym to see if Kensi wanted to work out with him.


	28. One Year

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 28: ONE YEAR...**

**OCTOBER 10, 2013...**

Kensi woke up to Marty kissing the side of her neck and rolled over to face him, it looked like Marty had been up for a while.

"Morning, Fern." He said pressing his lips to hers. "What?" Kensi groaned not wanting to wake up. "Breakfast in bed for my, Wifey, You eat and I'll take care of, Matty." Marty told her.

"I'll get..." Kensi began to argue. "Uh-uh, Sugar bear...eat. I'll go get him...just look at what I brought you for breakfast." Marty said with a smile and Kensi sat up as Marty set the tray on the bed.

On the tray was a plate of pancakes, bacon, eggs, coffee and...

A present...

Kensi ate some of her breakfast and took a sip of coffee, before her curiosity got to her...

"I wonder what this could be." Kensi muttered and tore the wrapping paper off and then opened the box revealing...

A keychain that held a photo of Matty and Marty, It looked like the picture had been taken in the last couple of the weeks.

"I know April 6th is the anniversary of the day we met, but I had to get you something for the day we got married last year." Marty said from the doorway and she looked up.

Marty walked in with Matty in his arms.

"You mean you actually remembered our wedding anniversary?" Kensi asked raising an eyebrow. "Hey, give me some credit...I happen to have a great memory." Marty told her with a smile and Kensi smiled back.

There is no way Marty was going to tell her that he had forgotten and had to be reminded by Kensi's mom, Julia...because that would be downright embarrassing.

"We got that done last Tuesday when you had a girl's night out with Nell and Josie. After that Matty and I found Uncle Eric and Cousin Ryan on the beach. Didn't we, Matty?" Marty asked the little boy in his arms and Matty began to babble.

Matty was already dressed and looked ready to go for the day.

"Thank you." Kensi said as her smile got wider. "I already gave him breakfast and he's ready to go. We're just waiting on you..." Marty told her. "How long have you two been up and why didn't my alarm go off?" Kensi asked.

"I've been up about two hours and turned off your alarm off when I got up...so I could surprise you. Then I checked on Matty an hour ago and he was awake, so I decided to get him ready." Marty explained with a smile as Matty reached for Kensi.

"You know that by turning off my alarm...we could be late for work, right?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah, but I think they would understand. Considering what today is. Looks like somebody wants his mommy, you know that hurts, right, Matty? You're supposed to be daddy's boy." Marty told his son and when he looked over at Kensi he saw something flash in her eyes, it had been there for a split second...but he had seen it.

"I'm f...good. I'm good." Kensi said in answer to his unasked question. "Kens, what is it? I know you're not fine." Marty challenged her, as he sat down on the bed.

Kensi moved the tray and pulled Matty onto her lap, Marty moved the coffee cup to the bedside table so it wouldn't get spilled.

"It's stupid...nothing really." Kensi whispered. "Nothing about you is stupid, Kens. Is it what I said about how Matty is supposed to be 'daddy's boy'? 'Cause I don't care if..." Marty began.

"I was daddy's girl." Kensi blurted out. "That's not stupid, Kensi. You know I was joking about what I said, right? Matty is mommy and daddy's boy." Marty said and Kensi nodded.

"I know you were joking when you said that. Sometimes I still can't believe everything that has happened in the last year and four months. I mean it was a year and four months ago you asked me on a date...Who would have thought that my life would turn out like this?" Kensi asked.

"I know I never saw any of this coming really. We've known each other three years, six months and four days. There is no way I would change a moment of it either, because I love you and Matty...I couldn't imagine my life without either of you." Marty said, then leaning forward he gave her a peck on the lips and then pulled back staring into her eyes.

"After I lost my dad...after Ja-Jack left me...I swore I would never let anyone get close enough to hurt me again. Then we met at the gym and it took you long enough to ask..." Kensi said, her grin growing.

"Uh-uh, Princess, It didn't take me long enough...You could have done something sooner, besides you're always calling me the girl in our relationship. Of course..." Marty began as his eyes lit up, but Kensi clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Well, it took both of us long enough to finally admit our 'THING' that everyone saw between from the beginning." Kensi said after a minute and Marty pulled her hand away from his mouth. "That it did, Fern...that it did." Marty agreed with a chuckle. "I guess I better get up and get ready...so we can drop Matty off and get to work." Kensi said with a sigh.

Marty got up and after picking Matty up off Kensi's lap, he held a hand out to help her up.

It was forty five minutes later when they were finally ready to leave the house.

They stopped at Julia Feldman's house dropping off not only Matty, but Monty as well.

**OSP…**

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER…**

**THE PARKING GARGE…**

"Hey, Kens, do you have any plans for tonight?" Marty asked innocently and Kensi looked at him. "Why?" Kensi asked.

She knew he was finally getting ready to tell her why they had to drop Monty off with her mom.

"Because I do…And they involve, Kensi Marie Blye – Deeks." Marty said with a sly grin. "What plans would that be?" Kensi asked as they walked side by side.

**THE BULLPEN…**

"Nope, not gonna tell…You will just have to wait until tonight." Marty informed her with a wink and she punched him in the shoulder.

"Really…I tell you I have a surprise for you and you hit me?" Marty inquired. "You didn't say it was a surprise, Marty. All you did was ask if I had any plans for tonight." Kensi shot back as they stepped into the Bullpen.

"Listen to them…bickering like an old married couple." Callen joked looking up from his paper. "Hey, I resent that. Kensi and I are not old…" Marty informed Callen. "And we're not bickering…we were discussing some plans for our anniversary." Kensi chimed in.

"But you are married…" Sam pointed out. "True…Kensi and I are married, but we're not as old as…" Marty began.

"I would choose your next your next words very carefully, Mr. Deeks." Hetty said from behind Marty and everyone laughed when Marty jumped.

"Uh…hey, Hetty, I didn't mean old. I-I meant…" Marty stopped and tried to think of what he wanted to say. "Wise chose, Mr. Deeks. Now I believe you all have some reports to attend to or do I need to get my letter opener?" Hetty asked

Marty and Kensi sat down at their desk, and then the team began to fill out reports and wait for a new case.

Until Marty started to tap his pen…

"Stop tapping your pen." Kensi growled at him. "But, Kens, I'm bored." Marty whined. "Deal with it, because if you don't stop tapping your pen…you will be sleeping on the floor in Matty's room for a week." Kensi threatened. "Oh, come on, Princess." Marty whined giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Enough, Deeks, the rest of us are trying to work." Sam said and Marty looked over at him.

"Don't let me stop you just because I'm bored…I was talking to my favorite partner here beside me." Marty said with a grin. "Your favorite partner," Kensi inquired raising an eyebrow. "My Wifey…" Marty said his grin growing. "Who would like to remind you where you will be sleeping for a week if you start tapping your pen again and do not get to work. Did you forget what today is?" Kensi asked. "No, I didn't forget what today. That's one of the reasons you got such a special wake up." Marty remarked.

It was a minute later that Marty finally set to work on his paperwork. When Marty looked at the clock again…only an hour had gone by and he knew it was going to be a long day.

It would all be worth it tonight though…

Another half an hour…

Time seemed to be going by slow, but finally the day was coming to an end. Marty looked at the time again and then over at Kensi who was looking at him.

"Have a hot date?" Kensi asked. "As a matter of a fact…I do and she's sitting right next to me." Marty shot back and after hearing a couple of groans looked over at Callen and Sam.

**THAT EVENING…**

"Ready to go," Marty asked getting up, he gathered his stuff. "Yeah, so what did you have planned for tonight?" Kensi asked. "You will find out soon…night everyone!" Marty called as he grabbed his bag and headed out. "Night," Kensi called to the team as she walked beside Marty.

**KENSI & MARTY'S IN THE CAR…**

"You talked my mom into watching Matty and also taking Monty tonight!" Kensi accused him and Marty didn't bother to deny it.

"Yup, it was one year ago today we got married and I plan to make tonight special." Marty said taking her hand and glancing over at her as he pulled into the driveway. "So the keychain you gave me this morning…" Kensi began. "Was only the beginning…come on, let's go inside." Marty said, letting go of her hand and getting out.

**INSIDE KENSI & MARTY'S HOUSE…**

**A FEW HOURS LATER…**

After they had gotten home, Marty had run a bubble bath and then joined her in the tub. It didn't take long, before things heated up and they moved to the bedroom.

Where they had just spent the last several hours making love…

"I love you, Kensi. I think I loved you from the moment I met you…because you were just different from any other women I've ever met. We have Hetty to thank for putting us together as partners." Marty said nuzzling her neck.

"I love you to, but I don't want to talk about Hetty…because tonight it's just about us." Kensi reminded him. "US…you and me, I kind of like that, Fern," Marty replied and gave Kensi started to kiss her neck, making his way up, until his lips met hers. "Ready for another round, Lover Boy?" Kensi asked with her lips still against his. "Oh yeah, definitely," Marty muttered.

It was an hour later when Kensi and Marty fell asleep. Her head on his shoulder, her face in the crook of his neck and his arms around her...


	29. Christmas

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 29: CHRISTMAS...**

A few months ago Matty started crawling…

As the days went by Marty and Kensi were kept on their toes by Matty who seemed to love getting into everything he could.

Then just a few days Matty started to pull himself up using the couch.

Julia still watched Matty and Ryan, but when the kids turned one…they would be going to day during the day so they could be around other kids.

Though Julia said she would still watch both kids if an emergency came up or if the team had to work late.

**CHRISTMAS EVE…**

**JULIA'S HOUSE…**

The team Christmas party was being held at Julia's house.

Everyone had come…

Marty, Kensi and Matty had already been there when…

Nell, Ryan, Eric, Sam, Laura, Michelle, Callen, Hetty, Josie. As well as Josie's husband, David and their daughter, Sadie had showed up.

This would be the last night of the team getting together, because after the party the team would be splitting up for a few weeks…if they didn't have a case to visit their families.

It was only when Ryan and Matty started to get fussy did the party did start to break up and everyone headed for home.

**KENSI & MARTY'S HOUSE…**

When Kensi pulled into the driveway, she looked into the rearview mirror…Matty had fallen asleep on the way home.

"Looks like we have a tired little boy," Kensi said and Marty had to smile. "I'm not tired and I'm and I'm not a little boy." Marty shot back crossing his arms over his chest with a pout.

"I was talking about our son, Shaggy." Kensi said and hit him in the shoulder. "So you've noticed I'm not a little boy?" Marty asked. "Oh, I've noticed…trust me I've noticed." Kensi answered with a smile before getting out of the car, then opening the door to the backseat to get Matty out of his car seat.

**MATTY'S ROOM…**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

Marty had unlocked the door and then followed Kensi down the hall to Matty's room.

It didn't take long for Kensi to get Matty into his pajamas and finally put him in his crib.

Now Marty and Kensi stood watching Matty sleep.

"Hey, tomorrow is Matty's first Christmas." Marty whispered. "No, technically tomorrow is Matty's second Christmas. Come on…" Kensi whispered back, as she led Marty out of Matty's room and down the hall their room.

"How could tomorrow be Matty's second Christmas?" Marty inquired and seemed confused. "Because last Christmas I was pregnant with him," Kensi reminded Marty.

"Are you sure this isn't a dream I'm going to wake up from?" Marty questioned and started to strip. "If you're dreaming I must be to…" Kensi said coming to stand right in front of him.

"Okay, if this is a dream…then I don't ever want to wake up." Marty murmured, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her closer to him as his lips touched hers.

Kensi's arms went around his neck and she deepened the kiss.

"This isn't a dream, Marty…this is real." Kensi said as she smiled against his lips, she trailed one hand down his neck, chest, and stomach and kept going down…

"Kens…" Marty moaned into her mouth as she began to stroke him.

They made their way to the bed where things got even hotter. Kensi felt Marty against her and then he was inside her.

It was a few hours later when they lay side by side, looking at each other.

**CHRISTMAS MORNING…**

"Ma, ma, ma, ma…" The sound floated from the monitor sitting on Kensi's bedside table.

At Kensi thought she was still dreaming, until she opened her eyes…

"Marty…" Kensi began. "Merry Christmas, Fern. Sounds like our son is calling for you," Marty said from behind her, his arms still over her waist and he kissed the back of her neck.

"Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma…" Mattie's voice continued.

Kensi rolled over and was now face to face with Marty.

"Our son had to inherit your motor-mouth…" Kensi said as she rolled her eyes. "Maybe, but you love us both." Marty replied with a smirk and he kissed her. "Not the mortor-mouth part." Kensi removed Marty's arms from around her waist.

"Don't go, Princess…the bed will be cold without you." Marty whined giving her the puppy dog eyes reaching for Kensi as she found some clothes and got dressed. "Deal with it…I have to go take care of our son, he calling for me." Kensi shot back and walked out of the room.

"Kennnssssiiiii," Marty called, drawing out her name and Kensi smiled when she heard him get up.

When Kensi reached Matty's room, Matty was standing up in his crib and holding onto the side. Monty was lying beside the crib and lifted his head from his paws when Kensi entered the room.

"Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma, ma…" Matty continued yelling with a smile on his face, a smile that got bigger when Kensi entered the room.

Kensi had just picked Matty up out of the crib, when Marty entered the room.

"Want to go open presents, bud?" Marty asked, putting one arm around Kensi. "You're just asking that, because you want to go open the…" Kensi started. "Not true." Marty protested. "Don't lie to me, Marty. I know you're reason for wanting to go open the presents. Sometimes you act like a child." Kensi said turning so she could look into Marty's eyes.

"Really…you're so sure that's the reason? You don't think there's something under that Christmas tree for you from two of your favorite people?" Marty teased. "Two of my favorite people," Kensi asked raising an eyebrow. "Two of your favorite people in this house," Marty proclaimed.

"All right, let's go open presents so we can see if there is anything that will make daddy be quiet." Kensi told Matty.

Then with Matty in her arms…

Matty, Marty and she made their way to the living room.

**THE LIVING ROOM…**

Marty sat down on the floor and Kensi sat down next to him, with Matty on her lap.

Marty handed Kensi the first present…

**AN HOUR LATER…**

After an hour all of the presents had been opened, but Matty seemed more interested in the wrapping paper…

At one point Marty took a couple of Christmas bows from the presents, he put one on Matty's head and one on Kensi's then snapped a picture. Then Kensi took the bow of her head and putting it on Marty's she took a picture of Marty and Matty.

After they finished cleaning up, Marty started to get Christmas dinner ready, while Matty sat in his high chair with a snack…because it would still be awhile before dinner was ready.

"Maybe next year Matty will be more interested in the gifts." Marty said as he prepared dinner. "More then likely…I think you enjoyed today more then either Matty or me." Kensi told him. "What? You didn't like the locket from me and Matty?" Marty inquired. "Of course I did, but you've been acting like a big kid all day." Kensi pointed out. "I wasn't last night or when I kissed you this morning." Marty reminded her.

"In April it will be our four year anniversary of working together as partners…" Kensi said. "Hard to believe that we only made it a little over three years, before you couldn't resist me anymore." Marty told her with a smile.

"I couldn't resist you…really? I resisted you for a little over three years." Kensi informed him. "If I would have waited a little longer…you would have asked me…" Marty stated and seemed confident. "What makes you say that?" Kensi inquired. "Because it was only a matter of time, Kens, before one of us made a move." Marty told her and gave her a peck on the lips, before walking back over to the counter to continue getting dinner ready.


	30. It Was Sixteen Years Ago

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 30: IT WAS SIXTEEN YEARS AGO...**

**DECEMBER 27, 2013...**

Kensi woke up with Marty's arms around her and rolled over to look at him. She was kind of surprised that he didn't go surfing this morning.

Finally Kensi got up and decided to see if Matty was awake.

Something made her look at her cell phone and when she realized what day it was.

December 27th…

It had been one week ago today sixteen years ago that her father had been murdered.

December 20th had come and gone….And she hadn't remembered or visited her father's grave as she had done every year.

She had broken a tradition she had made…

Kensi felt the tears in her eyes and fought to hold them back.

"Kens, are you okay?" Marty asked as his arms wrapped around her waist from behind and Kensi jumped.

She had been so lost in her thoughts and memories; she had not heard Marty behind her.

"I-I was just thinking." Kensi replied, as she leaned back a little. "About what, Princess," Marty inquired. "My dad…I didn't go visit him last week on the 20th. It would have been sixteen years ago on that day he that he was murdered." Kensi told him as she tried harder to fight back the tears.

Marty turned her around, so that she was facing him and just held her.

"Hey, it's…" Marty began. "Don't say okay, Marty. I had a tradition of going to see my dad every year on the 20th of December…this year I forgot. Could…could you please take Matty to my mom's? I have a few things to do before work and then I'll meet you at work." Kensi requested.

"Kens…" Marty began. "Please, Marty, there's just something I have to do." Kensi said and there was a pleading sound in her voice.

"Okay..." Marty agreed at last giving her a kiss on the lips and Kensi kissed him back, before slipping out of his embrace. "I'll go get Matty ready." Kensi said and Marty watched her go.

**AN HOUR LATER…**

Kensi strapped Matty into his car seat, than gave him a kiss before closing the door to the back seat and turning to face Marty.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you, Kens?" Marty asked, his hands landing on her hips. "This is something I need to do alone." Kensi replied and Marty looked a little hurt.

"Okay, I'll see you at work." Marty said, before he brushed his lips against hers.

Just after Marty got into his car and left, Kensi did the same.

**A CEMETARY…**

Kensi put the flowers beside the gravestone of Donald Blye and then sat down. She couldn't believe that it had been sixteen years ago that he had been murdered.

For a long time she sat there lost in the memories of when her father had been alive.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come last week…I know I made a tradition out of it…" Kensi couldn't continue as the tears she had been holding back since she got up started to fall.

Then Kensi just sat there and did something almost no one got to see…she cried.

Everything in her life seemed almost complete…

She after Jack had left her and shattered her dreams Kensi had put the dreams of marriage and children away...

She then began to focus on a different life…

Tired of being hurt, Kensi invented the 'One date only rule' thinking that she couldn't be hurt as much if she didn't go on second dates.

She had her job at NCIS…

Well, when Marty Deeks had convinced her to go on a second day with him…her one date only rule had changed.

The only thing that wasn't complete in her life now…was her father being dead.

Finally Kensi got up and one last glance at Donald Blye's gravestone…Kensi left and headed for work.

**OSP…** **THE BULLPEN…** **A WHILE LATER…**

When Kensi walked into the Bullpen Josie, Callen, Sam and Marty looked up.

"Morning and before you ask…I'm good." Kensi said, before dropping her bag and sitting down at her desk. "Fern…" Marty began placing a hand on her knee under the desk. "I said I'm good, Marty. How did it go dropping Matty off at my mom's?" Kensi asked looking at Marty.

He could tell that no matter what she said, she had clearly been crying and he knew where she had gone before work.

"Well, Matty wanted to come to work…but I told him he wouldn't be able to do the paperwork yet and would probably have more fun playing with Grandma Julia and Ryan." Marty said with a smile.

Kensi shook her head with a small smile and a laugh.

"You're just saying that to…" Kensi accused. "Maybe, but it made you laugh." Marty said still smiling. "Thanks, I needed that." Kensi whispered, as she pulled out her computer and got to work.


	31. Birthday's

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 31: BIRTHDAY'S...**

**WENDESDAY, JANUARY 8, 2014...**

**MARTY'S 35th BIRTHDAY...**

Today was Marty's 35th birthday and he smiled from the doorway of Matty's room, as he watched Kensi was getting Matty dressed.

"Dada, Dada!" Matty shouted and Kensi glanced over her shoulder at Marty, before returning her attention to Matty.

On Christmas morning Matty had said 'Mama' and then a few days later Matty started to say 'Dada.'

Whenever Marty was awake it seemed he always had something to say...even if more than half the time only Matty knew what he was saying.

"Morning, Fern. Hey, Matty," Marty said coming to stand beside Kensi. "Hey, Matty, do you know what today is? Today is your daddy's birthday and he gets to another year older...even if he doesn't act his age half the time." Kensi told the little boy with a smile and Matty smiled back babbling away.

"Hey, that's not nice!" Marty protested. "Why should I be nice? Because today is your birthday," Kensi teased. "Okay, fine, be mean..." Marty said and she looked at him.

"I've noticed something..." Kensi began. "What? How handsome and charming I am? I thought you knew that already?" Marty quipped with a smirk.

"Your nose was twitching again before you woke up...I've noticed if I wake up before you do, it seems to do that all the time now." Kensi replied. "I've told you in the past it because I'm happy." Marty reminded her. "Yeah, at least you don't run in your sleep like, Monty dose..." Kensi teased.

"Really, Kensi...Again with comparing me to my dog," Marty questioned. "Well, I was thinking more of the Shaggy Dog...from that movie." Kensi shot back. "So you're saying I should just shave my hair so you can't run your hands through it anymore?" Marty inquired.

"No, I didn't say that. I'm going to drop Matty off at my mom's and you better be ready when I get back. Ready for work, Marty," Kensi informed him, knowing if she didn't add the last part he would have a smart ale remark.

"What if I'm not ready, Kensi, Are you going to..." Marty began, but kensi clapped a hand over his mouth. "Watch what you say in front of Matty." Kensi warned.

Kensi saw a look of mischief in his eyes...right before she felt him lick her hand. She yanked her hand away glaring at Marty she wiped her hand on her jeans.

As Marty started to laugh and soon Matty was laughing to.

"Fine...what about tonight after we put, Matty to bed?" Marty suggested with a smile wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Maybe..." Kensi said, then with Matty in her arms...

She left the room, not long after that Marty heard the front door open and close. Then Marty made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

He would be ready when she got back all right...

**OSP...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

"You were supposed to be ready when I got back from dropping Matty off at my mom's. It's because of you we're late!" Kensi yelled as her and Marty walked into the Bullpen.

Callen and Josie looked up from their computers and Sam looked over his shoulder from the chair where he had been trying to meditate.

"I was wearing a suit! One you normally don't mind I might add!" Marty retorted. "There is no way you could have come to work like that!" Kensi shouted glaring at him as she dropped her bag on her desk.

"Hey! Cool it!" Sam yelled, before Marty could say another word.

It was then Eric whistled and announced they had a case.

"You know you like my birthday suit, Kens." Marty whispered as they started to make their way up to the OPS Center and she punched him in the shoulder. "That doesn't mean everyone else does. You would have been arrested for indecent exposure." Kensi muttered only loud enough for Marty to hear.

**OPS CENTER...**

"Would you have been the one arresting me? 'Cause I wouldn't have a problem with that and then you could have you way with me." Marty whispered to her.

Kensi didn't say a word, but turned her attention to the case.

**ALMOST THREE MONTHS LATER...**

**MARCH 10, 2014...**

**MATTY DEEKS AND RYAN BEALE'S 1st BRITHDAY...**

After the work day had ended the team had met up with Julia at the beach. Where she had agreed to meet them with Matty and Ryan.

Michelle had met Sam with their kids.

It had been decided the whole team would meet at the beach and then after a while at the beach...

The party would then move to Marty and Kensi's house...

Josie said that she would not be able to make it, so she had given Nell and Eric a present for Ryan, at the same time she had given Marty and Kensi a present for Matty.

So now...

Callen, Hetty...

Sam, Michelle and their kids...

Eric, Nell and Ryan were all gathered at Marty and Kensi's house to celebrate Ryan and Matty's 1st birthday.

Though Matty still needed help at times, he had just recently started walking without holding onto anything.

"Happy birthday to you,  
happy birthday to you,  
happy birthday dear, Matty and Ryan..."

Everyone continued to sing as both boys sat in high chairs crying.

It turned out to be Marty and Kensi who blew out the candle on Matty's birthday cake, as Nell and Eric blew out the candle on Ryan's birthday cake.

By the time Matty was done with his piece of cake...

He not only had his face covered in chocolate, but his shirt as well.

It was about half an hour after that, the party began to break up.

**A WHILE LATER...**

Marty had cleaned up everything from the party, while Kensi gave Matty a bath.

Now Kensi sat on the couch with her feet propped on the coffee table. She leaned her head back against the couch and closed her eyes, while Marty sat beside her.

"Tired, Princess," Marty asked as he leaned over and kissed her just below the ear. "It's been a long day." Kensi commented not opening her eyes. "Yeah, it has. Come on..." Marty said getting up and pulling Kensi to her feet...he led her down the hall to their bedroom.


	32. We Met Four Years Ago Today

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 33: OCTOBER 10th AGAIN...**

Just a week ago it had been decided that Matty would go stay the weekend with Nell, Eric and Ryan. Eric had also offered to take Monty for the weekend...

Though Kensi was not sure at first...she had reluctantly agreed. Because Saturday, October 10th would mark the second year that Kensi had married Marty.

There was something she had been thinking about a lot lately...

**SATURDAY, OCTOBER 10****th****, 2014...**

Kensi woke up with Marty's arm over her waist, when she rolled over so that she was facing him...he pulled her as close as he could.

Kensi leaned forward and closing the few inches separating them and kissed him. Marty smiled into the kiss and opened his eyes.

"Morning, Sunshine." Marty said with his lips still against hers.

Kensi pulled away and rested her head on his pillow next to him.

"You didn't go surfing this morning." Kensi stated. "How do you know I didn't go surfing and then just sneak back into bed?" Marty inquired his smile growing bigger. "Because I woke up around the time you usually go surfing...you were still snoring and your nose was still twitching." Kens poked with a smile. "Okay, one I don't snore...you're the one that snort-snores and maybe the reason I didn't go is because of what today is. I have other ideas how to spend my day." Marty told her.

"I don't snore!" Kens informed him. "I said it was a snort-snore and yes you do." Marty told her.

"I do not..." Kensi argued. "Do to..." Marty argued back. "Quit arguing with me, Marty..." Kensi warned and he hissed when she pinched him in the side. "You were the one that started arguing with me..." Marty said and Kensi glared at him.

"How about we both stop arguing?" Kensi suggested. "But I like arguing with you...well actually I like making up with you after our arguments." Marty told her with a grin, but it faded when he saw her face turn serious.

"Remember...how you asked a couple of months ago about us having more children?" Kensi asked and hoped he hadn't changed his mind. "Yes, and you said...

'Maybe when Matty is a little older'

Changing your mind about waiting until Matty is a little older?" Marty asked with a smirk.

"Maybe...in March Matty will be two. So if I got pregnant now, the child would be born after Matty's 2ed birthday." Kensi said and Marty nodded. "Are you sure this is what you want, Princess? A toddler and a newborn," Marty inquired a serious look on his own face and Kensi nodded.

"I'm sure, Marty. We can go to the beach tomorrow, so we can surf and I can watch you fall off your surfboard..." Kensi teased, trying not to smile.

"Really, Kensi...Insulting my surfing skills, I've been surfing longer then you have." Marty reminded her.

"Yeah, but I've noticed when I'm with you...you usually end up falling off your surfboard. So tell me Lover Boy? Is that skill or are you trying to impress someone?" Kensi taunted.

"How about we go to the beach now and I'll prove that I can stay up on my surfboard with you around? Then we can come home and work on adding the fourth human member to our family." Marty suggested.

"We would have to leave this nice comfortable bed though..." Kensi complained, as her hand began to drift down his body. "You know for a fact that I would just prove you wrong about staying up on my surfboard." Marty shot back with a smirk. "Enough talk about surfing..." Kensi said leaning over to kiss him. "Now you're just trying to distract me..." Marty muttered against her lips.

"It is working?" Kensi asked, with a smile as she pulled back a little to look at him. "Maybe..." Marty said, trying to keep a straight face.


	33. Octobe10th Again

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 33: OCTOBER 10th AGAIN...**

Just a week ago it had been decided that Matty would go stay the weekend with Nell, Eric and Ryan. Eric had also offered to take Monty for the weekend...

Though Kensi was not sure at first...she had reluctantly agreed. Because Saturday, October 10th would mark the second year that Kensi had married Marty.

There was something she had been thinking about a lot lately...

**SATURDAY, OCTOBER 10****th****, 2014...**

Kensi woke up with Marty's arm over her waist, when she rolled over so that she was facing him...he pulled her as close as he could.

Kensi leaned forward and closing the few inches separating them and kissed him. Marty smiled into the kiss and opened his eyes.

"Morning, Sunshine." Marty said with his lips still against hers.

Kensi pulled away and rested her head on his pillow next to him.

"You didn't go surfing this morning." Kensi stated. "How do you know I didn't go surfing and then just sneak back into bed?" Marty inquired his smile growing bigger. "Because I woke up around the time you usually go surfing...you were still snoring and your nose was still twitching." Kens poked with a smile. "Okay, one I don't snore...you're the one that snort-snores and maybe the reason I didn't go is because of what today is. I have other ideas how to spend my day." Marty told her.

"I don't snore!" Kens informed him. "I said it was a snort-snore and yes you do." Marty told her.

"I do not..." Kensi argued. "Do to..." Marty argued back. "Quit arguing with me, Marty..." Kensi warned and he hissed when she pinched him in the side. "You were the one that started arguing with me..." Marty said and Kensi glared at him.

"How about we both stop arguing?" Kensi suggested. "But I like arguing with you...well actually I like making up with you after our arguments." Marty told her with a grin, but it faded when he saw her face turn serious.

"Remember...how you asked a couple of months ago about us having more children?" Kensi asked and hoped he hadn't changed his mind. "Yes, and you said...

'Maybe when Matty is a little older'

Changing your mind about waiting until Matty is a little older?" Marty asked with a smirk.

"Maybe...in March Matty will be two. So if I got pregnant now, the child would be born after Matty's 2ed birthday." Kensi said and Marty nodded. "Are you sure this is what you want, Princess? A toddler and a newborn," Marty inquired a serious look on his own face and Kensi nodded.

"I'm sure, Marty. We can go to the beach tomorrow, so we can surf and I can watch you fall off your surfboard..." Kensi teased, trying not to smile.

"Really, Kensi...Insulting my surfing skills, I've been surfing longer then you have." Marty reminded her.

"Yeah, but I've noticed when I'm with you...you usually end up falling off your surfboard. So tell me Lover Boy? Is that skill or are you trying to impress someone?" Kensi taunted.

"How about we go to the beach now and I'll prove that I can stay up on my surfboard with you around? Then we can come home and work on adding the fourth human member to our family." Marty suggested.

"We would have to leave this nice comfortable bed though..." Kensi complained, as her hand began to drift down his body. "You know for a fact that I would just prove you wrong about staying up on my surfboard." Marty shot back with a smirk. "Enough talk about surfing..." Kensi said leaning over to kiss him. "Now you're just trying to distract me..." Marty muttered against her lips.

"It is working?" Kensi asked, with a smile as she pulled back a little to look at him. "Maybe..." Marty said, trying to keep a straight face.


	34. What A Way To Spend Christmas

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 34: WHAT A WAY TO SPEND CHRISTMAS...**

Since the decision to have another child was made on October 10th, Marty and Kensi had been trying.

They had not told anyone that they were trying to have another baby.

**DECEMBER 20****th****, 2014...**

This year Kensi had not forgotten the tradition about visiting her dad's grave.

Though she did do one thing different...

She invited Marty to come along and they took Matty with them. So after breakfast, they had gone to visit the grave of Donald Blye.

**THURSDAY, DECEMBER 25, 2014...**

**PACIFIC BEACH MEDICAL HOSPTIAL...**

**THE PEDIATRICS FLOOR****...**

Just a few hours ago Marty and Kensi had to bring Matty to the hospital...

Matty had vomited several times during the night, as well as diarrhea and a tempura.

So now Marty and kensi stood beside their son and watched the doctors take care of him, both worried.

Marty and Kensi had volunteered at the Soup Kitchen last night, so they could spend the entire day together with, Matty.

They had already called, Julia and the team who had planned to come over in the early afternoon for a Christmas party that was supposed to be held at the Deeks household today.

But those plans had been changed when Marty and Kensi took a sick Matty to the ER.

"What a way to spend Christmas..." Marty commented and Kensi glared at him. "Do you think I wanted to spend Christmas with our son sick in the hospital?" Kensi demanded.

"Calm down, Kens. I know that neither of us wanted Matty to be sick or be here. I was just thinking of other people who have to spend their Christmas here...it's just a terrible way to have to spend Christmas." Marty said, looking down at Matty who at the moment seemed to be sleeping.

"I know...there used to be a time I couldn't stand Christmas..." Kensi admitted and she did not have to elaborate for Marty to know what she was talking about.

'Because Donald Blye had died five days before Christmas and then Jackson Donovan had left her on Christmas Day.'

"So what made you stop hating Christmas?" Marty asked and looked at her, already knowing the answer.

"You did not seriously just ask me that..." Kensi said raising an eyebrow. "Think I did, Fern." Marty shot back.

"Our son is in the hospital sick and you're joking about why I stopped hating Christmas?" Kensi asked.

"I wasn't trying to be funny. We both know that Matty is going to be okay...So when did you stop hating Christmas?" Marty asked again, and Kensi seemed to hesitate before answering him.

"The year you took me to the Soup kitchen for the first time, I think that I was the first year in a long time...that I didn't feel so alone at Christmas." Kensi replied, before looking at Matty.

"You started liking Christmas again...because you spent that evening with me?" Marty inquired trying to hide his surprise at what she had just said.

"Maybe..." Kensi said refusing to admit to anymore than that. "Maybe...Are you getting sentimental on me, Wifey?" Marty teased and she glared at him again, before reaching over to pinch him in the side.

"No..." Kensi denied. "I think you are and it's okay with me. Everyone will still see the tough side of you, but I know the other side." Marty said, throwing an arm over her shoulders.

"If you ever mention this conversation to the team or anyone...you will die." Kensi threatened only loud enough for Marty to hear.

"That's my girl...always threatening me. Kensi, you do know with Matty having us as parents he will be okay. He probably got most of his stubbornness from you anyway." Marty said kissing the top of her head.

It was a while later that the doctor came in and Matty's temperature seemed to have gone down a little.


	35. Marty's Birthday & Pranks

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 35: MARTY'S BIRTHDAY AND PRANKS...**

**THURSDAY, JANUARY 8, 2015...**

**MARTY'S 36th BIRTHDAY... **

**THE DEEKS HOUSEHOLD...**

Marty returned from surfing and looked in Matty's room, thinking he would find Kensi in there getting Matty ready.

After not finding Matty or Kensi in Matty's room, Marty looked all over the house. He began to worry when there was no sign of them.

He was about to pull out his phone and call, Kensi when the front door opened. Kensi walked in without Matty, but had a small bag in her hand.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you back from surfing so soon." Kensi said clearly surprised to see him, as she tried to hide the bag behind her back. "Where's Matty? Where did you go?" Marty asked and tried to reach for the bag behind her back, but she pushed him away.

"I asked Nell to take Matty to daycare this morning. Then I decided to make a stop on the way home, I was hoping to get home before you. So if what I'm thinking is true...I could surprise you." Kensi explained and started to head down the hall, stopping at the bathroom.

"What are you thinking, Princess? Are you okay?" Marty asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I'm late, Marty." Kensi said, before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Late for wh...Wait; late as in you could be pregnant?" Marty asked through the door and Kensi laughed. "Give the man a prize, he finally uses he brain." Kensi joked.

After Kensi finished using the bathroom, she washed her hands, and then opened the door and they waited for the results of the test.

"Two home pregnancy test?" Marty questioned looking at her. "Yes, there were two in the box, just like there was two in the box, when I took the home pregnancy test when I found out I was pregnant with Matty." Kensi replied as she glanced at him.

Finally after what seemed a long time...the results came in.

The first test...POSITIVE!

Kensi and Marty looked at each other, with smiles beginning to form on their faces...

Then they looked at the second test and looked at each other again.

"Looks like baby number two is on the way, Princess." Marty said and he put his arms around her giving her a kiss.

"I think we better make an appointment to find out for sure and if I am...this is the last baby. Get me pregnant a third time and I will kill you." Kensi warned and glared a Marty when he just laughed at her.

"Where have I heard that before...?"

Marty put a finger on his chin and thought for a moment before he continued.

"...Oh yeah, the day Matty was born." He finished and his grin grew bigger.

"All I know is...if I am pregnant...this better be the little girl we want, because I'm outnumbered in this house." Kensi stated and Marty looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, but as I always say...you know you love both me and Matty. Besides you look kind of sexy when you're pregnant, you know." Matty told her with a smirk and she punched him in the shoulder.

"I don't care how sexy you think I am when I'm pregnant...last time, buddy." Kensi informed him.

"Dose Nell know why you wanted her and Eric to take Matty to daycare this morning?" Marty inquired. "No, I just reminded her that it was your birthday." Kensi answered.

"Want to see my birthday suit before we have to go to work?" Marty inquired, already starting to take off his wetsuit.

"Maybe tonight...if you're good at work today," Kensi said starting to walk out of the bathroom. "We could take a shower and save some water." Marty insisted, stopping her when he wrapped his arms around her from behind and started to kiss her neck.

"Y-you have to get ready for work." Kensi said and elbowed him in the ribs. "OW! Really...you have to injure your loving husband? You were the one that told Nell, you needed her and Eric to take Matty to daycare, because it's my birthday..." Marty reminded her.

"An excuse so I could come home and take the pregnancy test, we have plenty of time for what you want to do...TONIGHT!" Kensi remarked and walked into the bedroom.

"Definitely pregnant," Marty muttered under his breath, before following her to the bedroom.

"Are you going to take a shower before work?" Kensi inquired. "Of course I am. I just need to get some clothes." Marty told her with a shrug. "Oh really...Like you wouldn't walk from the bathroom to the bedroom in nothing but a towel or naked, you just want to see if you can talk me into taking a shower with you." Kensi stated.

"Maybe...why don't you want to join me?" Marty asked. "Because I've already taken a shower and if I took a shower with you that's not all that would happen. You better get a move on or we'll be late for work, like we were last year." Kensi informed him.

"Fine," Marty said and getting together some clothes he headed for the bathroom.

**AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

Josie was working on her computer, as Callen and Sam bickered about something.

"That was just mean, Kensi. It wasn't bad enough when I got back from surfing..." Marty stopped what he was saying when they walked into the Bullpen.

The three looked up as Kensi and Marty walked into the Bullpen.

"Look who finally decided to show up...Grumpy and Kensi!" Sam joked. "What did you do to him Kensi?" Callen asked.

"Gave him a parking ticket with a hundred dollar fine," Kensi replied. "How did you manage that? We're NCIS not..." Sam began.

"It was fake...I found it on a website." Kensi said. "Yeah, while I was taking a shower, Kensi snuck out to my car. The reason she marked was...Parking to close to a real car." Marty muttered.

"Why can't you take it as a joke, Marty? That's all it was meant for." Kensi shot back and as she sat down there was a loud farting sound.

"Kensi," Marty exclaimed looking shocked, then he burst out laughing and Kensi glared at him. "That was not me! That was this thing!" Kensi yelled and made a grab for something in Marty's hand, letting off more farting sounds.

Josie, Sam and Callen started to laugh as they watched Kensi and Marty wrestle over whatever Marty had.

Other NCIS Agents and Personnel started to stop so they could see what was going on.

"Mr. and Mrs. Deeks a word..." Hetty said appearing in the Bullpen.

Kensi and Marty stopped wrestling, then after a glare at each other they followed Hetty to her office.

"Why can't you take it as a joke, Kensi? That's all it was meant for." Marty parroted her words back to her and sucked in a breath when she elbowed him.

**HETTY'S OFFICE...**

Marty and Kensi took the two seats across from Hetty. For a moment Hetty looked at them and Marty began to squirm.

"Now, I am sure you are aware there is a time and a place for pranks and such. However, work is not one of them..." Hetty said giving said giving them a stern look.

"We know, Hetty. We're sorry." Marty told her.

After talking for another minute and Hetty asking Marty to hand over his Farting Machine Toy...she dismissed them.

"Oh, and Mr. Deeks..."

Hetty said and Marty looked back at her.

"...A very happy birthday to you." Hetty told him. "Thanks, Hetty." Marty replied and started once again walking back to the Bullpen.

Marty could have sworn he heard Hetty press the button and the sound of a fart as he walked away.

**THE BULLPEN...**

"Kens?"

Marty asked lowering his voice to a whisper as he sat down beside her, but she was working on her paperwork and didn't answer.

"Kensi, I'm sorry. I thought you would see it as a..." Marty said, this time Kensi looked at him with a glare. "Really...you thought that was funny? Did you ever stop to think it might embarrass someone? I put that fake parking ticket on your car as a joke and you thought you would embarrass me?" Kensi growled at him.

"I didn't think that putting a parking ticket on my car was funny, because of how the LAPD fees about me, Kens. I'm sorry, Princess. Hey, did you get a chance to make that..." Marty began, but kensi slapped a hand over his mouth, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Look at them over there whispering..." Callen joked, Kensi and Marty looked over to see Callen and Sam looking at them, but Josie was still working on her paperwork.

Marty looked back at Kensi, before pulling her hand away from his mouth.

"We're making plans on how to celebrate my birthday tonight after Matty goes to bed...then it's just me and my Wifey." Marty explained with a grin.

Finally when Callen and Sam went back to bickering about something else, Marty turned back to Kensi.

"No, I haven't yet; I'll do that when we go to lunch." Kensi whispered to him and Marty nodded. "I really am sorry if I embarrassed you, Kens." He told her, his hand landing on her knee.

"I guess I'm pretty used to it..." Kensi said as she glanced at him.

"Hey, I'm trying to apologize here..." Marty told her and she grabbed his hand as he moved it from her knee. "I know, but I don't want to change who we are together. We've had a game going since we met...I don't want that to change now." Kensi said and the grin returned to his face.

"Oh, and what game is that, Fern?" He asked. "The flirting, bantering, bickering...You know exactly what game I'm talking about. So don't pretend with me that you don't." Kensi told him, letting go of his hand and getting back to work.

"That game, huh? By the way I did know about the fake parking tickets since you bought them. I know they came in a pack of five." Marty revealed and she looked at him.

"How and why did you act so upset if you knew?" Kensi questioned as she narrowed her eyes at him. "I acted mad to see how mad I could make you. What I can say? You're hot when you're m..." Marty began. "I'm hot when I'm mad and sexy when I'm pregnant? You're such a pig, Marty Deeks." Kensi stated. "Yeah, but you love me. Hey, do you still have the other four parking tickets? 'Cause I have an idea." Marty whispered, looking over at Callen, Sam and Josie.

"You heard what Hetty said earlier..." Kensi warned, not answering his questioned. "I never said it would be here at work. Do you still have them?" Marty asked again. "Yes...they're in my car. What are you thinking?" Kensi asked.

"Just hold onto them and we'll invite the team over soon. We can have a team night, Matty and Ryan can play and..." Marty trailed off with a shrug.

"Yeah, I just hope Sam doesn't kill you, because Matty needs his dad." Kens remarked. "And Kensi needs her husband..." Marty told her, his grin growing bigger and then she took her hand out of his and pinched his thigh.

Callen, Sam and Josie looked up when Marty let out a yelp.


	36. News Of Baby 2 & Pranks

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 36: NEWS OF BABY # 2 & A PRANK...**

**SATURDAY, FEBUARY 7, 2015**

**0900 HOURS (9:00 AM)...**

**DEEKS'S HOUSEHOLD...**

"What did you do with those fake parking tickets?" Marty asked. "Don't worry...I know where they are." Kensi assured him as she sat down at the table, with Matty who was already eating his breakfast.

"But you're not going to tell me?" Marty inquired. "Nope, we'll still have a chance to put them on the cars when the team gets here...and I'll make sure the team knows those tickets are from you." Kensi replied a smile appearing on her face.

"Really...Then I will remind them that you were the one to buy those parking tickets." Marty shot back with a smile of his own.

"Come on, Matty. Let's go get you ready to tell everyone that you're going to be a Big Brother." Kensi said, as she started to unbuckle Matty from his high chair.

"NO!" Matty shouted.

Kensi and Marty looked at Matty, then at each other...

"Do you want daddy to get you ready?" Kensi inquired though she already had an idea what the answer would be.

"NO!" Matty repeated.

In the last few days it seemed that 'NO' had become Matty's favorite word. Almost every question Matty was asked, the answer always seemed to be the same...

'NO!'

So in the end Kensi took Matty to get him ready, while Marty took care of the dishes and cleaning up from breakfast.

**0930 (9:30 AM)...**

At 9:30 AM there was a knock at the door and Marty opened it to reveal...

Julia, Eric, Ryan, Nell, Callen, Hetty, Sam, Michelle, their daughter Laura Hanna, their son Joey Hanna...

The last three to walk in the door were Josie Cooper, her husband, David Cooper and their daughter Sadie.

Josie had become a part of the team when Kensi had been pregnant with Matty and then became like another member of the family they had all seemed to find in each other.

"Matthew Ray Deeks!" Kensi yelled and the sound of little feet running down the hall.

Matty came into view wearing just a pair of blue pants, socks and no shirt, Kensi was not far behind the little boy with a shirt in hand.

"Giving mommy trouble, buddy?" Marty asked scooping Matty up. "NO!" Matty yelled. "Kind of looks like you are." Marty countered looking at his son.

After a little struggle Marty and Kensi finally managed to get Matty's shirt on him.

"Matty, do you..." Marty began, but was interrupted by Kensi. "You do know if you ask him anything, Matty is going to say 'NO', right?" Kensi asked looking at Marty.

"Okay, then, let's show everyone what your shirt says." Marty suggested, as he turned Matty so everyone could see what was written on Matty's shirt.

"BIG BROTHER..." Nell read out loud.

Then everyone looked from Marty to Kensi for any sign that the two were joking about having another baby.

Marty set Matty down on the floor, then Matty, Sadie, Joey, Laura and Ryan headed off to Matty's room to play.

"Yup, Kensi's pregnant." Marty announced, sliding an arm around Kensi's waist.

Then the adults headed for the living room to find places to sit.

"How long have you known?" Josie asked. "Kensi suspected on my birthday and tried to hide it from me, so she could surprise me." Marty said with a shrug.

"We found out that I was pregnant for sure two weeks ago and we're going to tell Hetty on Monday." Kensi added.

T**WO HOURS LATER...**

"Okay, we have pizzas on the way for lunch. So anyone want anything to drink?" Marty asked with a wink a Kensi to let her know it was time to plant the fake parking tickets.

After everyone agreed, Marty got up from the love seat and taking Kensi's hand pulled her to her feet.

**IN THE KITCHEN...**

"Got the tickets, Fern?" Marty asked, once they were out of the ear shot of the team. "Yes, are you sure you can handle the drinks?" Kensi countered. "Yes, I can handle the drinks. You the baby just go plant the tickets. I'll just tell everyone you went to the bathroom." Marty said with a grin, as he gave her a peck on the lips.

When he tried to pull away, Kensi threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, her fingers in his hair.

"Kens...we have a living room full of guest, we can continue this little idea later." Marty stated suggestively. "Oh, I know we will." Kensi said and then grabbing the fake parking tickets...she slipped out the back door.

Marty was getting the drinks and wondering how he would carry ten drinks back to the living room.

If there had been no kids he was sure everyone except Kensi would be having a beer.

"Need some help with the drinks? Where's Kensi?" Julia asked appearing in the kitchen. "Uh...no, actually Kensi should be right back. She just had to run to the bathroom." Marty replied.

He gave a sigh of relief when Julia left the kitchen, then began to grab drinks for everyone.

Taking as much time as he dared, as he waited for Kensi to come back in, he had just finished the last drink when he heard the back door and looked up to see Kensi.

"All done," Kensi announced a huge grin on her face. "I can't wait to see their faces when they find the tickets." Marty replied as his lips curved into a smile.

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

Kensi and Marty walked back into the living room, setting the two trays of drinks on the coffee table.

Before Marty could sit down though, the doorbell rang and singled the arrival of the pizzas.

Marty went to answer the door and it wasn't long after that he walked back into the living room with the pizzas.

Kensi went to get the kids so they could have some pizza to.

After lunch was done, everyone agreed it was time for the party to break up, because Matty and Ryan had started to fall asleep.

So Marty and Kensi walked everyone to the door and watched them leave, the last person to leave being Julia.

"How long do you think it will be before...?" Marty began, but his questioned was answered when there was a knock at the door.

Marty held Matty in his arms and opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Back so soon? I thought you just left..." Marty joked, as Kensi tried very hard not to smile.

"What's this, Deeks?" Sam asked looking irritated. "Looks like a parking ticket. Why are you asking me? Need some legal advice?" Marty quipped.

"It's a FAKE parking ticket. What was it doing on my car?" Sam questioned.

Beside Sam stood Michelle, Laura and Joey, behind Sam was...

Josie, Sadie, David and Callen...

Callen, Josie and Sam each of them were holding a fake parking ticket.

It seemed Nell and Eric had already left to take a sleeping Ryan home. Julia was gone as well.

"No, I don't need legal advice. I want to know why this was on my car." Sam said. "Hmmm...I'm not sure, because I'm not a traffic cop anymore and I've been inside the whole time everyone was here." Marty remarked. "What about when you went to get drinks for everyone?" Callen inquired.

"I was getting the drinks ready, wasn't I, Kens?" Marty asked, looking over at kensi who looked like she was trying very hard not to laugh. "Yup, Marty was getting drinks." Kensi confirmed.

"Why do you think it was me who put the tickets on you cars?" Marty asked Josie, Callen and Sam.

"Because it's something you would do and there was also one on Eric's car." Callen said. "Yeah, but like I said I was inside the whole time and if you don't believe just ask Kensi's mom the next time you see her." Marty persisted.

"Sam...Think about it, they're partners. They worked together, Deeks offers to get drinks and Kensi slips out the back door to put the tickets on the cars." Callen said with realization, Sam looked back at Callen and Josie.

"I think we just got busted, Partner." Kensi said as she leaned against Marty and finally started to laugh.

With Matty in one arm, Marty threw his other arm over Kensi's shoulders.

"Guess we did. So what are you going to do about those tickets?" Marty asked looking at Sam, Callen and Josie.

"Oh, we'll think of something and you won't know when it's coming..." Callen stated and then turned to leave.

Followed by Josie, Sadie, David, Sam, Michelle, Laura and Joey...


	37. Five Years of Knowing Each Other

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 37: FIVE YEARS OF KNOWING EACH OTHER...**

**APRIL 6, 2015...**

**THE MISSION...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

"I remember their first case..." Callen said. "Yeah, Kensi was...What did you say, G.? Stuck, smitten, whatever...when she first met, Deeks?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"No, absolutely not..." Kensi declared as she and Marty made their way to their desk. "Why not, Princess," Marty inquired, sitting down at his desk. "Because there is no way we are giving this baby that name if it's a girl." Kensi answered. "But it means beginning..." Marty pressed.

"Absolutely not," Kensi repeated. "Okay, fine, how about..." Marty looked back at the book in his hand.

"Who knew on their fifth year anniversary as partners they would be looking at baby names for their second child?" Callen teased.

"You and Sam were fighting like a married couple on your five year anniversary as partners." Kensi reminded Callen.

"How about this one," Marty joked pointing at another name in the baby book and Kensi glared at him, before punching him in the shoulder. "Get this through your thick head Deeks...try to be more serious about the names we come up with!" Kensi snapped at him.

"Okay, why not Margaret Dawn Deeks? That's the name we had chosen for a girl the last time." Marty pointed out. "Because...I want to think of some other names to," Kensi told him.

It was at that point Hetty came into the Bullpen and reminded them that there was paperwork that needed to be done.

Also reminding them that her letter opener was sitting on her desk...

"We can talk more about baby names tonight when we get home and I'll try to be more serious about the names we choose." Marty promised.

"Do you even know how to be serious, Deeks?" Callen asked and Marty looked at him.

"Of course I know how to be serious and Kensi can vouch for that...right, Kensi?" Marty inquired looking over at Kensi, who seemed to be paying no attention to the conversation as she worked on her paperwork.

"Looks like you're being ignored..." Callen taunted.

"Come on, Princess. Help me out here. Tell them I can be serious..." Marty begged still looking at her.

"Did you say something?" Kensi asked finally looking up at him. "Yeah, I was hoping you could tell Callen I can be serious. Are you okay? Don't say 'fine'..." Marty warned. "I'm good...I was just thinking." Kensi answered.

"What were you thinking about?" Marty inquired. "That fact that I know you have a draw full of snacks for me..." Kensi replied with a huge grin. "Really, how do you know that here is anything in there?" Marty teased. "You want everyone to suffer, because you didn't keep my snack draw full?" Kensi questioned as the smile faded from her face.

"Really, your snack draw...It's a draw in MY desk, so that makes it MY snack draw." Marty shot back. "DEEKS..." Kensi said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Kensi," He answered in what seemed to be an innocent voice. "Give me a damn snack from the snack draw!" Kensi demanded clearly irritated.

"Say please and I'll think about it." Marty teased, but she continued to glare at him before punching him in the shoulder hard. "DEEKS..." Kensi said again.

"Going back to my last name now, I thought we were past that point in our relationship." Marty said clearly enjoying the fact that he was getting under her skin.

"If you don't give me a damn snack now I will..." Kensi began, Marty finally pulled out a candy bar and Kensi snatched it from him.

"Hey! No need to snatch it. I was going to give it to you and you don't need to get grumpy on me either, babe. Just remember what I said about you being mad..." Marty reminded her.

"A Baby Ruth candy bar, really?" Kensi asked raising an eyebrow at him. "Well, you said you wanted a snack and a Baby Ruth candy bar is a snack. Plus you never did tell me what you were thinking about." Marty said still grinning.

"I'll tell you when we get home tonight." Kensi told him and then un-wrapping the candy bar, she took a bite. "Ah, something not work related?" Marty questioned, but Kensi didn't answer.

"Marty, just shut up and get to work on your reports or Hetty will get her letter opener after you." Kensi told him, turning back to her own work.

"Wouldn't you protect your loving husband and the father of your children?" Marty asked. "Better get to work or risk finding out..." Kensi warned.

After one last glance at Kensi, Marty laid a Twinkie on her desk and got back to work.

**1600 HOURS (4:00 PM)...**

"One hour..." Kensi said with a tired sigh, after looking at the time. "Tired, Kens?" Marty asked. "More like bored, because of being stuck here when the team goes out in the field." Kensi replied. "You were the one that wanted me to get you pregnant again." Marty whispered to her.

For the next hour the team waited for a whistle from Eric singling a new case, but it never came.

**1700 HOURS (5:00 PM)...**

"Ready to go pick Matty up and go home," Marty asked and Kensi nodded tiredly.

"We'll see you tomorrow!" Kensi told the team as she gathered her things, then Marty grabbed both of their bags, and then they walked out the door.

**MARTY & KENSI...**

**IN THE CAR...**

**ON THE WAY TO JULIA'S HOUSE...**

"So what were you thinking about earlier today? You said you would tell me tonight and you've been quiet all day. You okay?" Marty asked, glancing over at her, before returning his eyes to the road.

"Do you think we would have met eventually? I mean if we didn't meet as Jason and Tracy?" Kensi asked looking over at him/. "Oh, I'm sure we would have." Marty answered confidently, as he shot her a grin.

"How can you be so sure we would have met eventually?" Kensi questioned with curiosity and Marty shrugged. "We were just meant to be..." Marty replied as though that explained everything.

"That's your explanation that we were just 'Meant to be'?" Kensi inquired and Marty nodded.

"Hetty did a great job when she made me your partner. Everyone saw a 'THING' between us, before finally admitted it and you can't say it didn't exist from the beginning because it has."  
Marty answered back as they pulled up in front of Julia's house.

"We'll talk more about baby names after we put Matty to bed tonight and no more coming up with names like you did earlier. Seriously...Conception or Halcyone," Kensi asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I was joking about those two names Kens and I said I would be more serious, but Halcyone does mean sea conceived..." Marty said as they walked up to the front door. "If we have a little girl and her peers found out the meaning of her name...she would be teased. Is that what you want?" Kensi asked.

"No, but I'm sure with you as a mother she would be tough and she has an older brother to look out for her. I already promised I would be more serious and I will." Marty replied, as they reached the front door, he turned her toward him and placing his hands on her hips he gave her a peck on the lips.

It took all of Kensi's will power to pull away and knock on the door. A minute later Julia answered the door slightly out of breath.

"Hey, mom," Kensi said.

"Mama, Dada!" Matty yelled as he came running into view.

"Hey, Matty," Marty said as he picked Matty up.

"I was just getting ready to feed Matty dinner and there's plenty if you and Marty would like to have dinner as well." Julia offered, so Kensi and Marty agreed.

"Were you running and trying to make Grandma catch you again?" Kensi asked. "NO!" Matty yelled, but Kensi and Marty knew better.

Matty had started a new game of every time it was time to sit down and eat, whoever was trying to get him to the table would have to chase him down.

"Well, I think you were. Sorry, mom, it's a game he's started." Kensi said looking over at her mother. "That's okay, Kensi, you used to do the same thing and most the time when your father was home...you only wanted him to catch you." Julia said, surprising Kensi and Marty with the information.

"What other stories do you have that I haven't heard about my famous wife here, huh?" Marty asked, looking at Julia and Kensi elbowed Marty.


	38. Baby Names & A Doctor Vistit

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 38: BABY NAMES & A DOCTOR'S VISIT...**

**THE DEEKS HOUSEHOLD...**

**MARTY & KENSI'S BEDROOM...**

Marty and Kensi had put Matty to bed a few hours ago...

Now they had their pillows propped against the headboard and were looking in the baby book for baby names once more. Kensi had the baby book in her hands, while Marty had a notebook and pen writing down the names they liked.

"Destiny...because it was destiny that brought us together," Marty said with a smile and Kensi looked at him. "I thought you said you were going to be more serious..." Kensi reminded him. "I am it's just an idea." Marty said with a shrug. "Fine, write it down and I'll think about it." Kensi replied.

Then looking back at the book Kensi flipped through a few more pages before stopping...

"Emma?" Kensi suggested and Marty nodded writing it down. "Okay, how about Dominic for a boy's name?" Marty threw out, thinking of Kensi's partner before him. "Yeah, that sound-sounds g-good, uhhhhhhh, I hate these hormones!" Kensi groaned and the tears filled her eyes as she thought of her former partner before, Marty...Dominic Vail.

Marty put down the pen and notebook, then reached over to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Okay, so far we have Destiny, Dominic, Emma and...Rose." Marty remarked with a smile at her and Kensi actually laughed. "Rose?" Kensi questioned. "Yes, because Titanic is your favorite movie and I know the thought crossed your mind. So don't even try to deny it." Marty warned.

"Emma Rose..."

Kensi said testing the name and then nodded her head in agreement with a smile.

"...I like it." She said and raised the baby book once more to look for other names.

More names were thrown out and written down, both boy's names and girl's names...

Grace or Gracie...

Hillary...

Jade...

Joy...

Kelly...

Keely...

Libby...

Louise...

Stacey...

Austin...

Caleb...

Cole...

Grant...

Hunter...

Scott...

Steven...

"I think that's enough names to choose from." Kensi said putting the book on the bedside table and then looking at the notebook in Marty's hands.

After one last glance Marty put the notebook and pen on his bedside table.

"So do you like the name Emma Rose for a girl?" Kensi inquired. "Yeah, what about a boy's name," Marty asked. "We still have time to think on that, but I think this baby is a girl." Kensi told him with a smirk. "Really, you think this baby is a girl, huh? More like you're hoping this baby is a girl." Marty shot back. "It's more of the fact I don't want any more than two kids." Kensi explained as her eyes began to droop and she fought a yawn.

"I know, Wonder Woman. We'll find out tomorrow if this baby is the little girl we want. I think it's time we try to get some sleep, because I don't think you'll be able to keep your eyes open much longer." Marty commented as he turned out his lamp.

Then Marty rolled onto his side and his hand landed on her abdomen, as he nuzzled her neck.

"Night, Marty," Kensi's voice was a whisper as she intertwined their fingers. "Night, Princess, I love you." He whispered back kissing the back of her neck. "Love you to..." Kensi muttered back.

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

It seemed as though they had just fallen asleep, when they were woken up by a scream from Matty's room.

Getting out of bed as fast as they could, they made their way to Matty's room.

When they reached Matty's side, the little boy was sweating and crying in his sleep. Kensi began to rub Matty's back and Marty stood beside kensi watching in amazement.

"It's Okay, Matty. You're safe...mommy and daddy are here." Kensi kept repeating and it seemed a long time before Matty finally calmed down.

Then Marty and Kensi just stood watching Matty sleep for a few minutes, before turning to leave the room.

"How did you know what to do?" Marty asked curious once they stepped into the hall. "I talked to Josie and I've been reading some books." Kensi responded as they lay back down in their bed. "You're an amazing mom, you know." Marty told her as they lay so they were facing each other.

"I was so scared when Matty was born. I never thought I would be a good mom..." Kensi admitted.

"Yeah, but you are. I was determined to be a better dad then the one I had. Ray had the same thought when he learned Jenna was pregnant. Hey, I just realized something..." Marty said. "What's that?" Kensi inquired. Ray and Jenna's second child would be the same age as Matty." Marty told her with a smile.

"Ray wanted a better life for his kids and you wanted a better life for your kids. I understand that feeling, Partner." Kensi replied. "OUR kids, Kens, Matty and this little one," Marty remarked placing a hand on her abdomen once more.

A few minutes later they fell asleep.

**APRIL 7, 2015...**

**0630 (6:30 AM)...**

Marty woke up with Kensi's face in the crook of his neck, one arm across his waist and one of her legs in between his. He could feel his erection and groaned.

"I guess surfing is out this morning." Marty muttered and tried to move without waking Kensi up.

"Marty..." Kensi mumbled into his neck, not letting him go. "Are you awake, Kensi?" Marty asked, but got no response.

He put one hand on her abdomen he felt something and wondered if Kensi had felt it to, when Kensi's eye popped open.

"I think the baby just moved..." Kensi said, moving her head a little so she could look into his eyes. "Ready to find out if this baby is a boy or a girl today, Princess," Marty questioned and Kensi kissed him.

"Definitely, but it seems that you want something else this morning. Since we have the morning off for our appointment..." Kensi let the sentence trail, but kissed him again this time with more passion as her hand drifted down his body.

Marty smiled into the kiss and let out a groan, as she began to stroke him. It wasn't long after that Matty slipped the shirt that Kensi had been wearing off and the boxers he was wearing followed.

Then he started to trail kisses down Kensi's body, until he was between her legs.

"Mar-Mar-Marty, need you in-inside m-me now..." Kensi panted.

**A HALF AN HOUR LATER...**

"I think we better go take a shower and get ready to go. Plus Matty will be up soon." Kensi told him. "I like how this morning started." Marty said with a grin. "Yeah, morning sex to get you going." Kensi said rolling her eyes. "Hey, you started it." Marty protested as they got up. "No, you started. You don't think I didn't feel how hard you were when I woke up this morning?" Kensi asked.

"That's only because of a very hot woman in my bed. Want to take a shower together and save some water?" Marty asked. "No, because it would take us longer, besides what if Matty wakes up while we're in the shower?" Kensi replied and Marty looked a little disappointed.

So Kensi went to take a shower, while Marty went to start the coffee and make breakfast.

**15 MINUTES LATER...**

Marty had already finished making breakfast, when he turned around Kensi walked into the kitchen with Matty on her hip.

"Just in time for breakfast," Marty said with a smile. "Looks good, Partner," Kensi replied as she put Matty in his high chair. "Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, eggs and some juice." Marty told her setting some juice on the table. "Go take a shower, after breakfast I'll get Matty ready and then we can head for our appointment..." Kensi suggested.

"All right, try to get some of the food in your mouth, buddy." Marty told Matty and started leave the kitchen.

"I might have The Woody ready, by the time you get done in the shower..." Kensi said with a huge smile and when Marty looked back at her, she laughed. "As long as you don't put any stems in it this time..." Marty joked. "That was one time that I put stems in it and it was the first time I made it. Now go take a shower." Kensi responded.

"I think I better take a cold shower this morning. Not cool, Fern." Marty commented as he walked out of the kitchen and Kensi laughed again.

"Aunt Nell and Uncle Eric are going to take you to daycare this morning..." Kensi told Matty as he continued to make a mess of his breakfast. "Monty..." Matty said. "No, Monty can't go." Kensi told him.

After breakfast Kensi had gotten Matty cleaned up and it had been another twenty minutes before they walked out the door.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER...**

**THE BEALE HOUSEHOLD...**

They had dropped Matty off with Nell and Eric, so that Nell and Eric could drop Matty off at the daycare with, Ryan.

**0845 (8:45 AM)**

**THE DOCTOR'S OFFICE...**

They had only been there a few minutes when...

"Kensi Deeks!" The nurse called.

Marty and Kensi followed the nurse down the hall to a room.

"The doctor will be in here in just a few minutes." The nurse told them. "Thanks." Marty said, as the nurse left the room and closed the door behind her.

Kensi climbed up on the bed and Marty sat down in a chair.

"You know how we were looking at baby names last night?" Kensi asked. "Yeah, we still have to decide on a middle name for a boy." Marty answered.

"Well, this baby is supposed to be born in September...I was looking at the back of the baby book at the signs. The baby's sign will be Virgo and one of the plants for a Virgo is..." Kensi stopped with a grin appearing on her face.

"So...are you going to tell me or make me guess?" Marty asked. "A FERN," Kensi said at last. "You're making that up." Marty accused. "You think so, huh?" Kensi asked as she pulled out the book of baby names and handed it to him.

Marty opened the book to a page she had marked...

"Pansy, Hyacinth, Aster, Chrysanthemum, Ivy, and...FERN," Marty read aloud and Kensi gave him a smug look.

After Kensi found out she was pregnant with her and Marty's second child, she started having appointments with Dr. Casey McKinney.

After what had happened when Kensi had been pregnant with Matty, Marty had run a background check on Dr. McKinney.

Marty and Kensi had talked to Dr. McKinney a little bit about how Matty was reacting to the idea he was going to be a big brother.

Dr. McKinney said she understood, because she had two kids that were three years apart. Though her kids were teenagers now, she remembered what it had been like.

A few minutes later Dr. McKinney came into the room.

"How are you feeling today, Kensi?" Dr. McKinney asked. "Good..." Kensi responded and went on to tell the Dr. what she needed to know.

"Okay, if you want to lay back and lift up your shirt, we can see your baby. Do you want to find out the sex of the baby today?" Dr. McKinney asked.

"Yes." Marty and Kensi said together.

"Okay, let's see..."

Dr. McKinney ran the wand over Kensi's abdomen.

"...Looks like a girl." Dr. McKinney told them with a smile. "A girl," Kensi asked with tears in her eyes as she looked at the screen and Dr. McKinney nodded. "A little Princess..." Marty said looking at the screen and then at Kensi. "Emma Rose Deeks." Kensi said as she looked away from the screen and at Marty who nodded.

Kensi and Marty were able to hear the heartbeat, then after then appointment ended Kensi and Marty headed out to make their next appointment.

**THE CAR...**

"Think the tears will be gone by the time we get to work?" Marty teased, as he climbed into the driver's seat and Kensi tried to glare at him. "Hey, we need to make a stop on the way to work. I want to get some ice cream." Kensi told him and he looked at her.

"Do I even want to know what you want with the ice cream?" Marty asked cautiously. "Hmmm, now that you mentioned it, Rocky Road ice cream with cucumbers and green peppers sounds good. I want to get some milk to." Kensi shot back grinning at him.

Marty just shook his head with a chuckle as he started the car.

"Whatever you want, Fern," Marty told her as he started the car. "Then let's go...your daughter and I are hungry." Kensi declared.

Riiiiiiiiiiiigggggghhhhhttttt, I think it's you that wants the ice cream and Emma who wants the vegetables and milk. Because the Kensi I know loves her junk food." Marty teased.

"Keep it up and you will be sleeping on the couch." Kensi warned.

**THE MISSION...**

**PARKING GARGAGE...**

**KENSI'S PARKING PLACE...**

After making a stop to get the cucumbers, green peppers, ice cream and milk...they finally made it to work.

"Ready to go tell everyone about our baby being a girl," Marty asked reaching in the back seat to grab the half gallon of milk and their bags for work, as kensi grabbed the ice cream, cucumbers and green peppers.

"Let's go." Kensi told him with a grin and making sure she had the ultrasound pictures.

**THE BULLPEN...**

"Looks like you finally turned him into a pack mule, Kens." Callen joked.

"Hey, I'm right here, you know! Besides she carried in the ultrasound pictures, the half-gallon of milk, ice cream and vegetables." Marty protested. "I'm also carrying our child...Or did you forget?" Kensi remarked. "Oh, I haven't forgotten...trust me." Marty said shooting her a grin.

"Why are you two, late for work anyway?" Callen asked. "Are Kensi and I late for work or are the rest of you just early?" Marty countered and Kensi snorted.

"We had an appointment this morning and we found out the baby is..." Kensi began. "A girl, Kensi and I are having a baby girl." Marty finished.

"Have you thought of any names or are you still arguing?" Sam asked.

"We had Dominic chosen as a boy's name, but never had a middle name chosen." Kensi told them and then looked at Marty. "The name we came up with for a girl is, Emma Rose Deeks." Marty said as Kensi pulled out her ice cream and vegetables.

Marty got her a cup for her milk. Callen and Sam gave Kensi a funny look when they saw what she was eating.

"What? It's what I was craving." Kensi said with a shrug.

After that a conversation started between Josie and Kensi about the different food cravings that Josie had while pregnant with Sadie and when Kensi had been pregnant with Matty.

Seeing the looks on Sam, Callen and Marty's faces as Josie and Kensi talked about some of the cravings was hilarious.

After Kensi finished her snack of ice cream, vegetables and several cups of milk...the team finally set to work on case reports, every once in a while Kensi's hand would drift down and rest on her abdomen.

When this happened for a fifth time Marty looked over at her with a smile.

"Is Emma kicking again?" He asked and Kensi nodded, before taking his hand so he could feel their daughter kick.


	39. A Call From Lt Bates

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 39: A CALL FROM LT. BATES...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

**12:05 PM...**

Marty looked over at kensi and chuckled when he noticed she had fallen asleep, with her head laying her folded arms.

Callen, Sam and Josie looked up to see what Marty thought was so funny.

"Looks like, Sleeping Beauty, needed a rest. Maybe I should wake her up with a kiss..." Marty joked. "Do that and I'll make you regret it, Marty; I'm just resting my eyes for a minute." Kensi claimed.

"You've been resting your eyes for the past fifteen minutes, Fern. How will you make me regret it? Making some plans for tonight...tomorrow morning?" Marty teased suggestively as he wiggled his eyebrows and Kensi opened her eyes glaring at him.

Then sitting up, she slugged him in the shoulder.

"Keep it up, lover boy and I'll aim lower next time." Kensi warned. "You wouldn't dare..." Marty said with wide eyes and trying to sound shocked. "Try me..." Kensi responded already making her hand into a fist.

"Okay, okay, calm down...no need to beat up your loving hubby." Marty said as he grabbed the hand Kensi had made into a fist.

"You two better get to work or Hetty will get the letter opener after you." Callen warned looking over at Kensi and Marty.

"Hey, I'm just trying to keep my wife awake at work." Marty said as Kensi got up and he looked at her. "I'll be right back." Kensi said and headed off in the direction of the bathroom.

**17:45 (5:45 PM)...**

**THE DEEKS HOUSEHOLD...**

I'll chase Matty down for dinner." Marty whispered to Kensi and started to walk toward Matty.

"NO!" Matty shouted with a laugh and began to run.

Kensi just leaned against the wall watching in amusement, but not making any attempt to help as Marty chased Matty around the living room, finally scooping the little boy up in his arms.

**THE KITCHEN...**

Marty strapped Matty into the high chair and set the food on the tray in front of Matty.

"You could have helped me catch, Matty, you know." Marty said sitt9ing down and look at Kensi. "I'm sure that Matty wanted his daddy to catch him." Kensi shot back with a huge smile.

"You're mean, Kensi...you know that?" Marty inquired.

After that Marty and Kensi began to eat, as Matty made a mess of the spaghetti. A good portion of it landing on the floor, Matty's face, hands. Well, let's just say it was a good thing Matty wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Messy little eater...just like his mommy." Marty commented, shooting Kensi a smile. "Did you just call me a pig?" Kensi growled at Marty. "Uh...No, that's not what I meant..." Marty replied, but couldn't think of a way to fix what he had just said.

It was a while later when they finally finished eating. Kensi took Matty to give him a bath, while Marty cleaned up everything from dinner.

Monty had already gotten the spaghetti that had fallen to the floor.

**18:15 (6:15 PM)...**

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

Just as Marty finished cleaning up in the kitchen and made his way into the living room, Kensi came walking down the hall with Matty on her hip and a book in hand.

"So, what story are we reading tonight?" Marty asked taking Matty from Kensi.

Kensi sat down and Marty sat down beside Kensi putting an arm over her shoulder, as Matty sat on Kensi's lap.

Kensi opened the book and began to read...

"_Love You Forever..._

_A Mother held her new baby and _

_Very slowly rocked him back and forth,_

_Back and forth, back and forth,_

_And while she held him, she sang:_

_I'll love you forever; __  
__I'll like you for always,_

_As long as I'm living_

_My baby you'll be..."_

Matty had been trying to turn the page as Kensi was reading, so now Kensi let him.

"_...The baby grew. He grew and he grew  
and he grew. He grew until  
he was two-years-old, and he ran all around  
the house. He pulled all the books off _the shelves.

He pulled the all the food out of the refrigerator and

Took his mom's watch and flushed it down the toilet.  
Sometimes his mom would say,

"This kid is driving me crazy!"

Except it's not Matty that drives me crazy, it's his daddy..." Kensi muttered as she turned the page of the book

"Hey, Kens..." Marty said and when she looked at him, he was pointing at a sleeping Matty.

Then Marty's phone rang and he reached over to pick it up off the coffee table, looking at the caller ID with a groan.

"Who is it?" Kensi asked. "It's Bates..." Marty answered. "Wonder what he wants." Kensi said as Marty got up. "I don't know...Marty Deeks." Marty said.

After a few minutes Marty hung up and looked at Kensi who was still sitting on the couch with Matty on her lap.

"What did Bates want?" Kensi asked already having a pretty good idea what it could be. "He said he just wants to see me in his office first thing tomorrow morning. Come on. Let's go put Matty to bed." Marty told her, as he took the sleeping boy from her lap and helped her up.

"Why don't you just resign from the LAPD and become an NCIS Agent, Marty?" Kensi inquired as they walked down the hall.

"I guess being a cop is just a part of who I am. I thought by becoming a cop I could make a difference with people...protect them better." Marty told her.

In truth Marty was still not sure why he still had yet to sign the paperwork to become an NCIS Agent.

**MATTY'S ROOM...**

Mary laid Matty in the crib and Kensi covered the little boy up.

"Guess he's a little tired. I just hope he doesn't wake up again tonight." Kensi said, than her and Marty walked out of Matty's room, heading back for the living room.

Kensi sat down on the couch and Marty sat at the other end pulling her feet onto his lap.

"What are you doing?" Kensi inquired with a small smile. "Giving my hot wife a foot massage and then maybe later a full body massage...unless of course you don't want one." Marty teased with a smile of his own.

"You still think I'm hot?" Kensi said unsure as her smile faded a little. "Of course I do, you will always be hot and sexy to me, kens." Marty told her seriously.

"So...what are you waiting for? Are you going to give those massages you were talking about?" Kensi asked a huge smile reappearing on her face, as she held up her foot wiggling her toes.

Marty started to massage her foot and Kensi closed her eyes, letting out a moan.

"Feel good?" Marty inquired with a smirk and Kensi nodded, before opening her eyes.

"Remember what the first massage you gave me led to?" Kensi questioned and Marty closed his eyes for a moment, before reopening them and smiling at her. "Oh yeah, I definitely remember. Us making love for the first time, why don't I set up a bubble bath for you and then we'll continue this massage session in the bedroom..." Marty suggested and Kensi nodded agreement.

"Are you going to join me in the bubble bath?" Kensi asked, running the one foot that wasn't being massaged up and down his leg. "I was thinking about it." Marty countered and then getting up, he helped her to her feet.

Once Kensi was standing in front of him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him...her fingers weaving into his hair.

Marty pulled back and then taking her hand, led her down the hall to the bathroom. He then started the water and put in the stuff for the bubble bath. When he turned around Kensi had already taken off her shirt and bra.

"What?" Kensi demanded, when she noticed he was just staring at her. "Just noticing how beautiful you are." Marty told her. "Might want to turn the water off, before the tub overflows," Kensi warned. "R-right..." Marty said as he quickly turned around to turn the water off.

After turning off the water Marty turned back to Kensi and started to strip his clothes off. Then they both climbed into the tub, with Marty sitting behind Kensi.

Marty kissed Kensi's neck and she leaned back against him.

"You like that, huh? Want me to wash your hair?" Marty whispered in her ear and Kensi just nodded.

**20:30 (8:30 PM)...**

Marty and kensi moved from the bathroom to the bedroom, where Marty gave her the full body massage he had promised.

They made love several times and now they were lying on their sides facing each other.

"How do you feel, Princess?" Marty inquired and Kensi looked at him with a smile. "Relaxed...hungry." Kensi said and Marty groaned. "So you want me to get out of this nice comfortable bed and get you something to eat, right?" Marty asked. "Yup..." Kensi responded with a nod.

"Okay, what do you want?" Marty asked with a sigh, as he started to get up and get dressed.

"Hmmmmm...milk, chocolate donuts and honey," Kensi replied. "Seriously," Marty asked and Kensi's smile got wider. "Seriously...it sounds good." Kensi answered as Marty finished getting dressed. "Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can." Marty promised and leaned down on the bed to give her a peck on the lips.

**2100 (9:00 PM)...**

**MARTY & KENSI'S BEDROOM...**

Marty walked back into the bedroom with the honey and donuts Kensi had requested.

"Really, you send me out for food and fall asleep before I get back?" Marty questioned, but the only answer he got was a snort-snoring from Kensi as she lay with her head on his pillow.

Kensi had one of his LAPD shirts and he assumed she must have gotten up to check on Matty while he was gone. Marty set the honey and donuts on her nightstand, then walked around to his side of the bed, stripped down to his boxers and lay down beside her.

As Marty covered himself up, Kensi moved closer to his side, her face going to the crook of his neck and one arm over his stomach. Marty rolled over on his side so he was facing her, then putting an arm over her...for a while he just watched her sleep.

Sometimes he still found it hard to believe how his life had turned out.

After making it out of Law School, changing his mind from being an attorney to a cop...Marty had never imagined he would find a woman who would accept him and his past.

The day he met Kensi at the MMA gym, he had been intrigued by her and it wasn't only her looks.

Then Hetty approached him and asked Marty to become an LAPD/NCIS Liaison.

Bates wanted to see Marty tomorrow morning and it was more the likely for an undercover OP.

Marty didn't really like the idea of going undercover, because he would have no contact with Kensi and Matty.

Sure he had done it a few times since him and Kensi had been married, but it was always hard and he would usually end up thinking about Kensi and Matty...

Wondering what they were doing and that was dangerous to let his thoughts drift like that while he was undercover.


	40. Marty's Return & A Surprise

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 40: MARTY'S RETURN & A SURPRISE...**

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**19 WEEKS EARLIER...**_

_**APRIL 8, 2015...**_

_**MARTY & KENSI'S BEDROOM...**_

_**0100 HOURS (1:00 AM)...**_

_**Marty woke up when he felt Kensi move beside him...**_

"_**Kens? You okay?" Marty murmured reaching for her. "Just hungry, this is delicious. Thanks for getting me the chocolate donuts and honey." Kensi replied, as she put some honey on one of the chocolate donuts.**_

"_**Yet...you were asleep when I brought them back and felt the need to steal one of my shirts on tap of that." Marty said pointing to the shirt she was wearing.**_

_**He sat up a little, so that now both of them were leaning against the headboard.**_

"_**I tried to stay awake until you go back, but I was just so relaxed and tired..." Kensi replied with a shrug.**_

_**A few minutes later Kensi finished her snack and got out of bed.**_

"_**Where are you going now? I'm cold without you beside me..." Marty complained. "Deal with it. I'm going to get some milk and check on Matty." Kensi said shooting him a smile, before walking out of the room with the empty donut box and honey.**_

_**01:30 (1:30 AM)...**_

_**Marty had his eyes closed and felt that sleep wasn't far away, when he felt the bed dip a little bit.**_

"_**Is Matty okay?" Marty mumbled. "Yeah, he's fine. You know you should try milk with honey sometime...it's pretty good." Kensi said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You and your cravings..." Marty muttered and it wasn't long after that they both fell asleep.**_

_**05:30 (5:30 AM)...**_

_**When Marty opened his eyes, Kensi had her back pressed against him, his arm was over her abdomen and their fingers were intertwined.**_

_**Marty smiled, just thinking that life couldn't get any better than this.**_

_**That thought was shattered when he remembered that in a few hours he would be meeting with Bates and that Bates was more than likely sending him on an undercover OP.**_

_**Marty tried take his hand out of Kensi's and get out of bed, but Kensi tightened her grip on his hand not letting go.**_

"_**Stay...too early to get up." Kensi murmured and he kissed her neck. "Oh, so Sleeping Beauty is awake, huh?" Marty teased in a whisper.**_

_**Without letting go of his hand, Kensi rolled over to face him, her eyes still closed.**_

"_**Go back to sleep, Marty." Kensi told him. "Can't...I'm wide awake. You can sleep in though. Maybe then...you won't fall asleep at work." Marty commented with a grin and this time Kensi did open her eyes meeting his in a glare.**_

"_**You did not just say that?" Kensi growled through gritted teeth. "Think I did, Princess. It's still early if you want to go back to sleep." Marty suggested looking into her eyes.**_

"_**What time do you have to meet Bates?" Kensi asked, laying her head on his shoulder. "Nine, but I'll try to call as soon as the meeting is over, okay?" Marty inquired and Kensi nodded. "What if Bates wants to send you undercover?" Kensi asked and Marty could hear the worry in Kensi's voice.**_

_**Marty moved so that he was once again looking into Kensi's eyes.**_

"_**Then I'll just have to wrap up the OP as fast as I can, so I can come home to my family." Marty told her with a soft expression on face and he tried to smile.**_

"_**Just promise to come home safely." Kensi whispered, sticking her face into the crook of his neck. **_

"_**I will always try to come home safely, Kens. Come on, let's go take a shower before Matty wakes up." Marty suggested, resting his chin on the top of her head for a moment.**_

_**08:00 (8:00 AM)...**_

_**It was two and a half hours later when they finally walked out the door.**_

_**Marty and Kensi agreed that Kensi would drop Matty off at daycare, so Marty could go on to the Precinct so that he could be there before his meeting with Bates and maybe get it over with sooner. **_

_**Now Marty was putting Matty into his car seat and Matty was putting up a fight. **_

_**Matty had been in a grumpy mood and fighting about everything this morning. Finally Marty said good-bye to Matty and closed the door, then turned to face Kensi.**_

"_**I'll let you know what's going on after my meeting with Bates." Marty promised again, then slid his arm around her waist and her arms went around his neck, his lips found hers.**_

_**After a few minutes Kensi slipped into the driver's seat of her car and watched as Marty slipped into the driver's seat of his car, they waved at each other and then left. **_

_**09:30 (9:30 AM)... **_

_**THE MISSION...**_

_**THE BULLPEN...**_

"_**Hey, Kensi, where's Marty?" Josie asked, as Kensi sat down at her desk. "Lt. Bates from the LAPD called him last night and wanted to meet with him with morning." Kensi replied and the team could tell she was worried. **_

"_**Don't worry, Kens, it's probably nothing." Callen tried to reassure her.**_

"_**Except the fact that I'm pregnant and Bates might be sending Marty undercover, if that happens...Marty will miss the rest of this pregnancy and possibly miss the birth of Emma." Kensi replied.**_

"_**Don't jump to conclusions. Just wait until you hear from him. Like G. said, it's probably nothing." Sam advised.**_

_**After that Josie, Callen and Sam got to work. Kensi on the other hand tried to work, but kept looking at the time and waiting for Marty to call.**_

_**1000 HOURS (10:00 AM)...**_

_**LAPD PRECINT...**_

_**MARTY...**_

_**Marty had just finished his meeting with Bates and sure enough...**_

_**Bates was sending him undercover. He had no idea how long it would be, but with Kensi being pregnant...**_

_**Marty did not really want to go undercover.**_

_**He knew that Kensi's mom and the team would be there for her, but Marty had wanted to be there for the entire pregnancy as he had been with Matty.**_

_**10:30 (10:30 AM)...**_

_**THE MISSION...**_

_**THE BULLPEN...**_

_**Kensi was the first to look up when Marty walked into the Bullpen. Callen, Sam and Josie looked up when Kensi got up from her desk and then they saw Marty had finally showed up.**_

_**Kensi looked at Marty's face and knew what the meeting had been about. Taking his hand Kensi led him out to the Courtyard...**_

_**THE COURTYARD...**_

"_**H-how long," Kensi asked once they were outside. "I don't know, Kens. But like I said, I'll try to make it back as soon as I can. Man, I wish I didn't have to leave you and Matty to go undercover for this OP." Marty said as he pulled Kensi into his arms.**_

"_**Then don't go, Marty...just sign the papers and become an NCIS Agent." Kensi implored him, resting her head under his chin. "Kensi..." Marty said, pulling back and putting a finger under her chin he made her look at him.**_

_**Marty reached out to wipe away a few tears that had slipped down her face. **_

"_**Please don't go, Marty. Our family needs you...I need you with me." Kensi pressed as she took one of his hands placing it on her abdomen.**_

_**Marty felt the tears in his own eyes as Emma kicked.**_

"_**I already agreed to take the assignment, Kens. I had to..." Marty told her gently. "What's so damn important about this undercover OP that you felt you had to take it? What about Matty and Emma? What about...m-me," Kensi asked.**_

"_**Princess...you know there is nothing more important to me then you, Matty and Emma. We met undercover, remember? You with NCIS and me with the LAPD, nothing has changed and nothing will. Being a cop is just a part of who I am." Marty explained. **_

"_**I just don't want you to go." Kensi said stubbornly and glared at Marty when he chuckled. "Has anyone ever told you how stubborn you are? I don't want to go either, but...I have already said I would. I will tell you what I can about the case when I get back...that's a promise, Fern." Marty said with a smile and Kensi just nodded her head in acceptance**__**.**_

_**Marty once again pulled her to him as close as he could and her arms went around his waist. ***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Marty and Kensi had talked to Eric and Nell after telling them about Emma being on the way.

Nell and Eric would be taking care of Matty when Kensi went into labor.

When Marty had gone undercover, Julia had come to stay with Kensi to help out with Matty and just be there for her daughter.

A lot of times since Marty went undercover Kensi had gotten up and wondered the house, because Marty was not in bed beside her.

She was worried about him and had no way of knowing if he was okay. She always feared when he went undercover or out in the field without her...there would be one day he wouldn't make it back alive.

In a week it would be four months ago that Marty went undercover.

Kensi went into labor and Julia called Hetty, Hetty had sent a message to each member of the team.

**THE HOSPITAL...**

**AUGUST 25, 2015...**

The whole team waited in the waiting room, Nell had showed up long enough to pick up Matty and take him home with her. So Matty could play with Ryan.

Now just Callen, Sam, Hetty and Josie waited in the waiting room, while Julia was in the delivery room with her daughter.

No one knew that Hetty had called Lt. Bates, telling him that Kensi was in labor and Marty was needed at her side. It was then that Hetty learned that the Undercover OP had just wrapped up, before she could tell the team the news...

A man with blonde hair ran by the waiting room to the Nurses' Station demanding to know where Kensi Deeks was.

The team walked to the doorway of the waiting room and saw none other than...

Marty Deeks who had made it just in time...

**KENSI...**

**IN THE DELIVERY ROOM...**

"I...want...Mar-Marty," Kensi shouted and there were tears in her eyes as another contraction hit.

"Is there any special reason, Fern or did you just miss my good looks and charm?" Marty asked walking into the delivery room.

"Marty?" Kensi asked, unsure if she was really seeing him or not.

"I think that's my cue to leave." Julia said and headed for the waiting room to wait with everyone else.

"Well, I'm told my name is Marty Deeks and my wife is in labor with our baby." He replied flashing a smile at Kensi and Kensi gave a small smile in return.

Marty reached her side and brushed his lips against hers.

"I-I didn't think you would make it in time." Kensi said looking at him. "I wouldn't miss this for the world. So, uh...have you been here a while?" Marty joked and she glared at him this time, before gripping his hand as hard as she could.

"Do you want me to castrate you?" Kensi threatened. "Ouch...um, no, come on you are...my strong, bad ass, tough as nails partner. You have been through this once before and you can do it again." Marty encouraged her.

"Deeeeeeks, it hurts!" Kensi screamed. "I know...I know I would take the pain away if I could, Princess, but it will be worth it when we meet, Emma." He said brushing some hair out of her face and she looked at him.

"I-I'm tired, Marty and I don't think I can do this anymore." Kensi said laying her head back and resting it against the pillow. "I know you're tired, Kens, but you can do this. You're doing great." Marty said and kissed her forehead, the stroked her hair. "You wouldn't be saying everything you're saying if you were the one in labor." Kensi declared and Marty actually chuckled.

"No...No I wouldn't. But you're stronger than I am, Fern. I can't imagine the pain you're in, but the thing is I wouldn't want any ninja assassins with anyone except you." Marty told her.

It seemed to go on for a long time before...

"Okay, here's the baby's head..." The doctor announced.

A nurse was videotaping the birth, just as Matty's birth had been video tapped.

After a few more contractions...a little body slithered out.

"It's a beautiful baby girl!" The doctor announced as she began to suction the mouth and nose, and then rubbed the back of the baby girl.

Kensi gave a tired, but happy smile as Emma started to cry.

"Is she okay?" Kensi asked and it was then Emma was laid on Kensi's stomach as the doctor checked the baby girl over.

"She's perfect. Want to cut the cord?" The doctor asked Marty and Marty cut the cord, after that a warm towel was laid over Emma.

Kensi and Marty looked at their new daughter and then looked at each other with a grin.

"She's perfect, Kens. We have a baby girl who is as beautiful as her mom..." Marty said grinning from ear to ear. "And a little boy who is as handsome as his dad, hello, Emma Rose Deeks," Kensi whispered. "Welcome to the world, Little Princess." Marty added.


	41. Everyone Meet Emma Rose Deeks

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 41: EVERYONE MEETS EMMA ROSE DEEKS...**

**KENSI'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...**

**1500 HOURS (3:00 PM)...**

Kensi had delivered the placenta and Emma was not wrapped in a blanket lying in Kensi's arms.

"Hey, Kens. I know you're tired, but how about we let the other's come in for just a minute to meet Emma." Marty suggested. "Go get them. Call Nell and tell her to bring Matty to meet his baby sister later to." Kensi told him and Marty nodded, before leaving the room to go get the team and Julia.

**THE WAITING ROOM...**

When Marty walked into the waiting room, everyone looked up.

"Marty, how are they?" Julia asked. "Kensi and Emma are both fine. Go see them, I have to call Nell." Marty said.

"Mr. Deeks, take everyone to meet your daughter. I will call Mrs. Beale and give her the news." Hetty said and Marty nodded, before leading everyone back down the hall to Kensi's room.

**KENSI'S ROOM...**

Marty stuck his head in the door and saw that Kensi was still awake, but just barely. Emma was still in Kensi's arms.

"Hey, kens, how are you feeling?" Callen asked and Kensi glared at him. "Wrong question to ask her, G." Sam warned.

"If you went through labor and delivered a six pound 3 ounce baby...you would know." Kensi answered with gritted teeth.

"Kensi's a little grumpy without sugar and hurting like hell right now..."

Marty said standing next to Kensi and Kensi turned her glared to Marty.

"...What? It's true." Marty stated with a smile.

"Emma looks like just like you did, Kensi." Julia told her daughter. "Except...she has Marty's eyes." Kensi replied and her face softened a little when she glanced at the baby in her arms. "Well, she had to inherit something from me." Marty claimed.

Looking around it wasn't hard to tell that Sam, Callen, Josie and Julia wanted to hold Emma.

So Kensi handed Emma to Marty, who handed her to Julia...

Everyone in the room took turns holding Emma and Hetty walked in just as Callen handed Emma back to Marty.

"Is Nell bringing Matty?" Marty asked as he let Hetty hold Emma and Hetty looked down at the baby, before looking at Kensi and then Marty. "Right now it seems that Ryan and Matty are taking a nap, but Matty will be brought in later." Hetty informed Marty and Kensi.

Kensi was a little disappointed, because she wanted to see Matty and introduce him to his new baby sister. Kensi felt her eyes closing again and the last thing she saw was Marty glancing over at her.

Marty glanced over at kensi and saw her close her eyes.

"I think this is our cue ladies and gentlemen to leave." Hetty suggested.

So Callen, Sam, Josie, Julia and Hetty left promising to come back later, to see what Matty thought of Emma Rose Deeks.

Marty watched everyone leave, with Julia closing the door behind her. Then Marty sat down in the chair beside Kensi's bed with Emma still in his arms.

"You know what, Em? You have a pretty special mom..."

Marty glanced at Kensi and then back down at Emma.

"...Your mom changed my life you know. I met her at a gym and knew there was something different about her. She was just different from anyone else I had ever met. At first I wasn't sure what it was, but I'll tell you a secret, okay? The moment I met your mom...I fell in love with her.

Then our lives changed when we met your big brother, Matty. You'll get to meet him later and now you my Little Princess have completed our lives." Marty said giving Emma a kiss on the forehead.

Marty never knew that Kensi had heard the entire conversation, but kept her eyes closed and she tried to hold back a smile.

**1700 HOURS (5:00 PM)...**

**KENSI'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

It had been just a little less than two hours ago that Marty had put in Emma the hospital bassinet and fell asleep in the chair beside Kensi's bed.

Kensi's meanwhile had woken up just half an hour ago and was eating some dinner. She smiled when she spotted the green Jell-O and decided she would save the green Jell-O for Marty.

Kensi looked at Marty who couldn't be too comfortable asleep in the chair, and then she looked at Emma in the bassinet.

A knock at the door brought Kensi out of her thoughts and Marty jerked awake. The door opened a little bit and Matty came running in.

Behind Matty were Callen, Sam, Josie, Hetty, Julia, Eric and Nell with Ryan on her hip.

"Mama, Dada!" Matty yelled running over to the bed, Marty helped Matty climb up onto the bed.

"Matty..."

Marty said as he picked Emma up from the bassinet and brought her over where Matty could see his sister.

"...This is your baby sister, Emma Rose Deeks." Marty told his son and Matty looked at Emma.

"Emmy...small," Matty said in awe, not taking his eyes off of Emma.

Matty stared at Emma and Emma who opened her eyes seemed to be staring right back at her big brother.

"She's so cute, Kensi." Nell said from where she stood at the end of the bed, with Ryan still on her hip.


	42. Bringing Emma Home

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 42: BRINGING EMMA ROSE HOME...**

**KENSI'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

Kensi and Marty looked around at the team, Julia and then back at the two siblings on the bed with Kensi.

"Hey, Marty..."

Marty looked at Kensi and she held up the green Jell-O from her dinner.

"...I saved my green Jell-O for you." Kensi said with a smirk.

Josie looked confused when Marty shook his head and chuckled.

"I was shot and Kensi decided to eat my green Jell-O I was saving for later." Marty explained, seeing the look on Josie's face. "I only ate a little bit of it." Kensi protested.

"Hi, Emmy," Matty said, bringing everyone's attention back to him and his new sister.

Emma took Matty's finger in her hand and Matty got a smile on his face.

"How about a picture of all the newest the four of you," Josie suggested, holding up a camera.

Kensi pulled Matty to sit beside her, with Emma's hand still wrapped around Matty's finger. Marty turned still holding Emma, once they were all facing the camera...Josie snapped a picture.

"Looks like Matty is going to be a great big brother." Marty commented, as he flashed a smile at Kensi.

Kensi smiled back as she tried her best to fight back tears, because she didn't want the rest of the team to see her cry.

"So what do you think of your sister, Matty?" Kensi asked, but Matty continued looking at his sister and didn't answer.

**FRIDAY, AUGUST 28, 2015**

**1800 HOURS (6:00 PM)...**

Kensi and Emma had been released from the hospital a few days ago.

A few times since kensi had soaked in the bath tub full of warm water, after Matty was in bed and Marty took care of Emma.

So now Kensi was sitting on the couch with Emma in her arms as she breastfed her.

Kensi was breastfeeding as well as bottle feeding, so Marty could feed Emma to.

Since Marty returned from his undercover assignment, he had been taking Matty to daycare and then going to work at NCIS.

While Kensi spent sometimes what seemed to be lonely days at home with just her, Emma and Monty.

It was not like when she had been pregnant and then on maternity leave with Matty, because Nell had been going through the same thing with Ryan.

Marty and Kensi had Emma in their room for now in a bassinet, just as they had done with Matty.

In fact the bassinet Emma was sleeping in right now...had been Matty's first bed after coming home from the hospital.

Kensi looked down at Emma and realized the baby girl had fallen asleep. Kensi put Emma in the swing and then buttoned up her shirt, just before the door opened and in walked Marty and Matty.

"Hi, Matty," Kensi said and the little boy ran into her arms. "What not greeting for me?" Marty asked with a pout and Kensi rolled her eyes. "Who exactly is 'me'?" Kensi quipped. "Me...you know Marty Deeks...your helpful and loving husband?" Marty shot back. "Nope, don't know a Me Marty Deeks, I'm sorry, but you must have the wrong house." Kensi teased as Marty walked toward her.

"Funny, Fern. How was your day with, Emma?" Marty asked. "I love being home with, Emma...but I miss work." Kensi admitted. "I know, Sugar Bear. Don't worry you'll be back at work in no time in another few weeks. Matty and I decided we'd pick up pizza on the way home." Marty said showing Kensi the boxes of pizza in his hands, but Marty was looking behind her.

When Kensi turned to see what Marty was looking at...Matty was winding the swing for Emma.

"You were right about him being a good big brother. Why don't you just set the pizzas on the coffee table and we'll eat in here tonight. I don't want to move Emma, because I just put her in the swing." Kensi said and Marty nodded, before setting the pizzas down.

Monty walked over to the coffee table eagerly sniffing at the pizzas and his tail wagging.

"No, Monty." Marty said as he walked back into the living room with plates, paper towels and then made another trip to get Matty's high chair.


	43. Kensi's Return To Work

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES…**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**NCIS Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**The Gibbs team from NCIS will also be mentioned in this story; they obviously do not belong to me either.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks, after that one date…Things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until…**

**WARNING:**

**A Kleenex will eventually be needed…**

**CHAPTER 43: KENSI'S RETURN TO WORK...**

**MONDY, SEPTEMBER 28, 2015...**

**SIX WEEKS LATER...**

**MARTY & KENSI'S BEDROOM...**

**0500 HOURS (5:00 AM)...**

The alarm went off and Marty opened his eyes, to find Kensi's side of the bed empty.

"Kensi," Marty called out as he got up.

Marty stretched and began to walk down the hall...

Stopping when he reached Emma's room...

**EMMA'S ROOM...**

Kensi was sitting in the rocking chair and just holding Emma.

"Hey...ready to go back to work today, Super Mom?" Marty asked, walking over and kneeling down in front of her.

"Super Mom," Kensi asked, looking up from Emma and looking at Marty with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah...Bad Ass NCIS Agent, great wife and work partner...plus a great mom." Marty explained and Kensi smiled.

"I guess I am, but it's just...hard." Kensi replied, looking back down at Emma.

"Kensi, Emma will be fine at the daycare. She has her big brother there." Marty tried to reassure her, just as he had reassured her when it had come time to go back to work after Matty was born.

"I know...I've just spent every minute with her since she was born..."

Kensi said looking at Marty with tears in her eyes and Marty reached up to wipe the tears away.

"...Uhhhh, I hate these tears." Kensi said in frustration.

"Don't hate the tears, Kens. You just had a baby and it's understandable. Remember it was just as hard for you to go back to work after Matty was born. There's one difference and I've already told you what it is..."

Marty looked at Emma and then back at Kensi.

"The daycare workers have been taking such good care of Matty since we started taking him there and they will take good care of Emma to." Marty told her.

"I know, but...it doesn't make it any easier." Kensi replied.

"Why don't we go get ready? Then we can get the kids ready, okay...?" Marty asked and Kensi nodded, but didn't move.

"We can take a shower together and save water..." Marty suggested hopefully with a smile, when Kensi still had not moved.

Reluctantly Kensi put Emma in the crib and followed Marty to the bathroom.

**THE BATHROOM...**

"You were counting on us taking a shower together this morning, huh?" Kensi asked, noticing two towels. "Actually...I was hoping. We haven't had much time for Kensi and Marty sexy time in a while." Marty told her as he started the water.

By the time Marty turned back around to Kensi, she had already shed her clothes and Marty quickly shed his clothes.

Then together they stepped into the shower.

Kensi put one hand on the back of Marty's neck her fingers going into his hair and with her other hand she let it trail down his body...

She pressed her lips to his.

"Uhhhhhh...you don't know how much I've missed Kensi and Marty time." Marty moaned, with his lips still against hers and Kensi pulled back.

"Really, you don't think I know what you dream about, when you're talking in your sleep?" Kensi asked with a sly grin.

"Want me to wash your body and you hair?" Marty asked and Kensi nodded, turning so her back was to him.

**0600 HOURS (6:00 AM)...**

**KENSI & MARTY'S BEDROOM...**

"I guess we better get Matty and Emma ready." Kensi said as she finished getting ready for work. "I'll get Emma read...you can get Matty ready." Marty said as they walked toward the door of their room.

"Really and why is it that you get to get Emma ready?" Kensi asked stopping in the doorway and crossing her arms over her chest. "Because if you get Emma ready, it will make us late for work," Marty said and she glared at him.

"Fine, you can get Emma ready." Kensi said and stalked off toward Matty's room.

"Come on, Sunshine; don't be mad because you know I'm right!" Marty called, just before he entered Emma's room.

**MATTY'S ROOM...**

Kensi entered Matty's room, trying to hold back tears. She was angry that Marty would suggest what he did.

She tried to smile when she noticed Matty was already standing up in his crib and waiting for her.

"Mama...okay," Matty asked and Kensi laughed. "Yes, I'm okay. Come on, let's get you ready..."

Kensi lifted him out of the crib and set him on the floor, she unzipped his footie pajamas,

"...I think it's time we get you a big boy bed..." Kensi said and realized that was a mistake when...

"Big boy, big boy," A now completely naked Matty yelled as he ran from his room.

**EMMA'S ROOM...**

"Hey, baby girl, your mom is kind of mad at me, because of something I said. She's going to have a hard time today, because this will be her first day away from you since you were born. I can't believe everything that's happened in the last couple of years. That's a long story though...let's get your ready for the day...okay?" Marty asked as he lifted Emma out of her crib.

"Big boy, big boy," Marty heard and turned in time to see Matty run into Emma's room wearing...ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

"Matthew Ray Deeks!" Kensi yelled, sounding irritated and not far behind Matty. "Big boy," Matty repeated.

"Well, even big boys need to wear clothes, Matty." Marty told Matty and Matty stubbornly shook his head. "NO! Big boy," Matty insisted and Marty looked at Kensi.

"Do you know what's going on?" Marty asked. "All I did was mention we need to get him a big boy bed. After that he took off running and shouting about being a 'Big Boy'." Kensi explained.

"Ahhh...okay, I guess you get your way after all, Kens. You get Emma ready and I'll get our Big Boy here ready." Marty said and Kensi smiled.

"Thanks." She said, handing him Matty's clothes and taking Emma from him.

**0930 (9:30 AM)...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

Kensi and Marty decided since they had time to take the kids out to breakfast before dropping them off at daycare.

"Kens, that daycare has been taking care of Matty since he was a year old and you know they will take care of, Emma. If not they have us, the team and Hetty to deal with. Can you imagine them wanting to deal with Hetty? Emma's fine at the daycare...I promise." Marty was saying as him and Kensi walked into the Bullpen.

"Welcome back, Kensi." Callen said, getting up to give her a hug. "Great to have you back, KensI." Sam said as he too got up to give her a hug.

"Thanks..." Was all Kensi said returning the hugs.

"I wouldn't ask how Kensi is doing because everyone knows she'll just say 'I'm fine'," Marty warned, receiving a glare and a punch from Kensi.

"What's with the camera?" Josie asked.

"I had one of the daycare workers take an updated picture of me, Kensi, Matty and Emma." Marty said taking the memory card out of the camera.

Kensi had just set up her computer, when Marty reached over to take it from her...

He inserted the memory card and put the newest family photo as Kensi's background on her computer screen, before doing the same with his own.


	44. Emma's First Birthday

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks...after that ONE date...things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until...**

**STORY HAS M RATED MATERIAL!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This chapter starts out where the last one left off and then skips ahead to Emma's 1st birthday.**

**I said before that I need to get this story moving and it's been a while since I've updated this one. **

**CHAPTER 44: EMMA'S 1ST BIRTHDAY...**

**SATURDAY, OCTOBER 3, 2015...**

**1000 HOURS (10:00 AM)...**

**MARTY & KENSI'S HOUSE...**

**MATTY'S BEDROOM...**

Just last night Marty, Kensi, Julia, Matty and Emma had gone shopping for Matty's toddler bed.

Right now Matty and Emma were over at Julia's so Kensi and Marty could get Matty's toddler put together.

Monty lay in the corner of the room.

It had been tough getting Matty to bed last night...

When he kept screaming and throwing a fit that he wanted to sleep in his big boy bed and had woken up Emma.

So then Marty and Kensi had to deal with a crying six week old, Emma and a two-year-old.

It had taken an hour, before Matty finally exhausted fell asleep and not long after that Kensi was able to bet Emma back to sleep.

"Matty will be happy to sleep in his new bed tonight." Marty commented to Kensi. "As long as he doesn't wake Emma up again, I didn't think we were going to get any sleep last night." Kensi said, as they finished putting the bed together.

"Yeah, we didn't have any time to ourselves last night and we haven't been surfing together in a long time, but since Julia offered to keep the kids for a couple of hours...we have time to ourselves now. Want to go surfing?" Marty asked and Kensi rolled her eyes.

"We have time to ourselves and you want to go surfing?" Kensi inquired. "Yeah, how about a date, we haven't had a real day to ourselves since the day Emma was born. I haven't had a chance to go surfing in a while." Marty told her.

"Okay, let's go surfing and then we can come home to take a shower, before my mom drops Matty and Emma off." Kensi agreed and Marty grinned.

"Let's go, Wifey...let's see who can stay on the surfboard without falling off the longest." Marty challenged and this time it was Kensi turn to grin. "Okay, but you're going to lose, Shaggy." Kensi said confidently.

"You are so completive." Marty told her with a shaking his head with a chuckle. "Hey, you were the one to come up with the idea for our little surfing completion." Kensi reminded him.

Marty cleaned up Matty's room of the instructions, tools and everything they had used to put together Matty's bed, while Kensi went to get ready to go to the beach.

**TWENTY MINUTES LATER...**

Kensi and Marty were finally ready to leave...

"Come on, Monty, we're going to the beach." Marty called and Monty came running to the door, eager to go to the beach.

* * *

**A LITTLE LESS THEN A YEAR LATER...**

**THURSDAY, AUGUST 25, 2016**

**1630 (4:30 PM)...**

**THE BEACH...**

It had been a long day, but now everyone was meeting at the beach to celebrate the first birthday of, Emma Rose Deeks. .

Today was the 1st birthday of Emma Rose Deeks and it was hard to believe how the last year had just flown by.

Matty ran ahead with Monty right beside him, Marty and Kensi walked not far behind making sure that Matty stayed in their sight.

Marty had Emma in his arms as he walked beside Kensi.

"I can't believe today is Emma's 1st birthday. Thinking of anymore kids, Kens?" Marty inquired with a sly smile at Kensi.

"No. No, no, no...Absolutely not, there is no way I'm getting pregnant again, I told you when we found out about Emma that was it." Kensi said.

"Yeah and I remember you saying the day Matty was born, that you would kill me if I got you pregnant again. Yet, I'm still alive and we have Emma." Marty teased.

"Mama, Dada!" Matty yelled running back to them with a huge smile on his face, a smile that matched Marty's.

"What is it, buddy?" Marty asked. "Come on!" Matty yelled and started to run down the beach again.

"Go on ahead, Marty. Emma and I will be right behind you." Kensi said, as she took Emma from Marty and Marty walked ahead with Matty.

Finally Kensi and Emma came to a stop where Matty, beside Marty.

"What are you two up to?" Kensi asked.

"Think mommy and Emma can help us build a sand castle?" Marty asked looking over at Matty.

"Yeah, Emmy sit here." Matty said moving a little so his sister could sit beside him, instead Emma plopped down in Kensi's lap.

Kensi sat on one side of Matty and Marty on the other.

"Looks like they started the beach party without us," Callen called.

Sam, Michelle, Joey, Laura, Josie, Sadie, David, Nell, Eric and Ryan as they came walking onto the beach.

"We can't help it if you show up late." Marty replied. "Building sand castles?" Nell asked.

"Yeah, we decided that we start Emma's birthday here at the beach, and then we'll go home to have the party...just like we did for Matty." Kensi explained.

"How about a picture," Nell suggested. "I have an idea...be right back." Marty said and headed for the parking lot.

"Where are you going?" Kensi yelled. "Don't worry, Fern, I'll be right back." Marty said shooting her a smile over his shoulder.

It wasn't long before Marty came back with his surfboard.

"I think Nell was thinking a family picture...not one of you falling off your surfboard." Kensi remarked, but Marty just laid his board on the sand.

"Okay, come here, Little Princess." Marty said as he knelt in the sand and stood Emma in front of him. "You wanted your surfboard in the picture?" Kensi asked, rolling her eyes.

"Well, it is a family photo. Monty, come here...yeah right there." Marty said as Monty took a seat on between Marty and Kensi.

"Come here, Matty." Kensi said as she knelt beside Monty, Matty stood in front of Kensi and Nell finally shot the picture.

"Great!" Nell said as she shot the picture.

**1830 (6:30 PM)...**

**KENSI & MARTY'S HOUSE...**

The team had come to Kensi and Marty's house to continue Emma's birthday celebration.

Hetty and Julia had met them at the house instead of the beach.

They had fixed a small dinner and now it was time for Emma's cake.

"Happy birthday to you,  
happy birthday to you,  
happy birthday dear, Emma..." Everyone sang, but Emma was starting to fuss and cry.

Kensi blew out the birthday candle and Emma smashed her hand into the cake.

"I want cake!" Matty yelled and reaching for the cake...he smashed his own hand into the cake with a laugh.

"Matthew Ray Deeks!" Kensi yelled and Matty looked at her with a cute little guilty expression.

Kensi fought to keep a stern look on her face.

"Emmy did it." Matty said.

"That does not mean you had to do it to, Matthew." Kensi said. "It wooked wike fun," Matty argued and Kensi looked at Marty for help, who was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Come on, buddy, let's go get you cleaned up and have a little talk." Marty said, taking Matty down the hall to the bathroom to clean him up.

Finally the cake was divided and everyone sat down.

"Matty really is like his dad." Callen said. "Well, if Matty is like Marty...I think Emma might take after me." Kensi said.

"Oh, come on. Out of two kids with De...Marty you know one of them would turn out like him." Sam said.

"Is that a compliment, Sam? You must like me better than I thought." Marty joked walking back into the room with Matty running over to Kensi.

"Sowwy mama," Matty said with a smile, hugging Kensi's legs and looking up at her with bright blue eyes.

Kensi looked down at Matty and then at Marty.

"Matty and I talked." Marty told her. "I think you have a birthday girl that's not going to stay awake much longer." Julia said from behind Emma's high chair.

"I guess it's a good idea for us to go then. It was a great party." Josie said.

After that everyone said good bye and began to leave.

"Okay, Matty...do you want me to get you ready for bed or do you want daddy to get you ready?" Kensi asked.

"NO! No bed, no bed!" Matty said and took off, Kensi let out a tired and frustrated sigh.

"Go put Emma to bed, Princess...I'll fight with, Matty." Marty said and gave her a quick peck on the lips, before taking off after Matty.

"Come here, birthday girl." Kensi said lifting Emma out of the high chair and heading down the hall.

Kensi grabbed a washcloth to clean Emma up, instead of waking her up and giving her a full bath.


	45. Seven Years & Kensi's Joke

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks...after that ONE date...things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until...**

**STORY HAS M RATED MATERIAL!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**I am skipping ahead again, this time to April of 2017. **

**Wow, that means now Kensi and Marty have been partners for seven years. **

**Matty just turned four in Marty and Emma will be two in August.**

**I thought I was going to wait longer, but it seems it's time...**

**WARNING: **

**THE CHAPTER IS COMING UP SOON WHERE YOU WILL NEED A KLEENEX! **

**CHAPTER 45: SEVEN YEARS & KENSI'S JOKE...**

**THE MISSION...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

**APRIL 6, 2017...**

"Kensi and I have an announcement!" Marty said as him and Kensi entered the bullpen.

Kensi threw Marty a furious look, knowing what the team would say with Marty saying they had an announcement.

Sure enough...

"Are you pregnant, Kensi?" Josie asked. "No, I must have broken a mirror seven years ago. Marty and I became partner's seven years ago." Kensi told them team.

"Broke a mirror? Really, you consider yourself unlucky to be partnered with me for the last seven years? Do you consider yourself unlucky to have our kids to?" Marty asked, then started to walk off toward the gym and Kensi followed him

**THE GYM...**

"Marty!" Kensi yelled and Marty turned before entering the men's locker room.

"What? You just told the team that you don't trust me to have your back and that your regret having kids with me." Marty said looking at her and for a moment Kensi thought she was talking to Max Gentry.

"I was joking when I said I must have broken a mirror to be partnered with you for seven years. I love you, Marty." Kensi said as she came to stand in front of him.

"Sure, didn't feel like it when you said that." Marty said coldly.

"Marty, you are the best partner I've had and you changed my life. If it were not for you I probably would never had gotten married nor had kids. You were the one that pushed and pushed until you broke down my walls I had put up. The team knows I was joking about the bad luck getting you for a partner...I didn't mean to hurt you." Kensi told him.

"You just reminded me of how half the LAPD feels about me and now I'm wondering if that's how everyone here feels to." Marty shot back and that hurt Kensi, but she knew she had that coming.

"Marty...I'm sorry. I already said I didn't mean to hurt you and you wouldn't be here if we didn't trust you. I love you and our kids love you. I didn't think that joke would hurt you this much. Come on, we've been partners for seven years and believe me...it's anything but bad luck. From the time we met seven years ago...I have loved you and nothing has changed that." Kensi told him and seemed to be pleading with him to understand.

"Just let me get a work out in and I'll come back to the Bullpen, okay?" Marty asked. "Want me to spar with you?" Kensi asked and was disappointed when Marty shook his head. "No, I just need a little time to myself." Marty replied.

"All right, I'll see you in a little bit then." Kensi said and turned to head back to the Bullpen.

**THE BULLPEN...**

"Hey, Kens, you okay?" Callen asked as Kensi walked back into the Bullpen. "I'm fine, Callen." Kensi replied sitting down at her desk, before getting into the snack drawer in Marty's desk pulling out a Twinkie.

"What happened, Kens? You're eating your feelings again and we haven't seen you do that in a while." Callen pointed out.

"Nothing happened, Marty just wanted a little time to him-self," Kensi said with a shrug.

**AN HOUR LATER...**

The team had been working on reports from the case they had finished yesterday, when Marty sat down at his desk.

Kensi glanced over at him and noticed that he seemed a little more relaxed then he had been.

"You okay, partner?" Kensi asked him and he smiled at her, but the smile didn't quiet reach his eyes. "I'm good, Kens." He told her and started to get to work.

That was it no attempts to flirt or banter...it seemed Marty was still a little mad at her.

It wasn't long after that Marty's cell phone rang and when Kensi saw the caller ID, she felt her heart clench.

It was Bates...

Marty got up to take the call, and then Kensi watched him go talk to Hetty before returning to his desk.

"Marty?" Kensi inquired and he looked at her. "Bates wants to see me, don't worry I should be back in about an hour." Marty assured her.

"How about I go with you and we can talk on the way there?" Kensi suggested, but Marty shook his head.

"Bates wants to see me about an undercover job." Marty said, than gathered his keys and other things before turning to leave.

Kensi watched him g and then headed for the gym, after changing into her workout gear...

**THE GYM...**

The Kensi began to punch and kick the punching bag with all her strength.

'How...could...I...be...so...stupid...I...should.. .have...thought...about...what...I...said...  
before...I...said...it!' Kensi thought, punching and kicking every word into the punching bag.

She continued her work out for another fifteen minutes, before she was exhausted and headed to the women's locker rooms to take a shower and change.

It seemed she stood in the shower for a long time, before the water turned cold. Then stepping out she dried off and got dressed.

Then a thought occurred to her...Marty had talked to Hetty before he left.

Had Marty mentioned anything about the undercover assignment to Hetty?

Leaving the locker rooms, Kensi headed for Hetty's office.

Hetty must have heard her coming, because Hetty looked up before Kensi could even knock.

**HETTY'S OFFICE...**

"What can I do for you, Mrs. Deeks?" Hetty asked. "Hetty..."

Kensi hesitated.

"...did Marty mention anything about what his undercover assignment could be to you?" Kensi asked at last. "No, I'm afraid he did not. He just told me he had a meeting with Lt. Bates. Did something happen between you two?" Hetty questioned and Kensi sighed before taking a seat in front of Hetty.

"It was seven years ago..." Kensi began. "That I offered Mr. Deeks an opportunity to become a Liaison officer with NCIS." Hetty finished and Kensi nodded. "I made a joke this morning and Marty did not take it as a joke. I offered to go with him when he went to talk to Bates so I could talk to him more on the way, but..." Kensi trailed off.

"I'm sure when Mr. Deeks returns he will talk to you." Hetty assured Kensi.

After another minute Kensi returned to her desk and Callen looked up at her...

**THE BULLPEN...**

"I'm fine, Callen." Kensi said, before Callen could say anything and set back to work on the reports she had been working on earlier.


	46. Marty Goes Undercover

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks...after that ONE date...things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until...**

**STORY HAS M RATED MATERIAL!**

**WARNING: **

**THE CHAPTER IS COMING UP SOON WHERE YOU WILL NEED A KLEENEX! **

**CHAPTER 46: MARTY GOES UNDERCOVER...**

**MARTY...**

**MARTY'S CAR...**

**THE PRECINT PARKING LOT...**

**APRIL 6, 2017...**

Marty pulled into a parking space and for a moment he just sat there. He slammed his hands against the steering wheel.

He was still a little mad about the joke Kensi had made, but at the same time he knew Kensi loved him.

To hear her say how unlucky she was to have him as a partner though had really hurt him.

Half the LAPD didn't trust him, at times he wondered if Sam and Callen's trusted him, Josie seem to trust him and Hetty obviously trusted him...

Kensi was the one he trusted more than anyone though and he thought she had felt the same, because of something she had once told him...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**She had once looked at him with tears in her eyes and whispered...**_

_**"Because you're my partner, and this is my mother...And you're the only person I trust." Kensi had told him. ***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kensi said she trusted him, when she trusted no one else.

Finally Marty got out of the car and headed inside to talk to Bates about the undercover OP.

**INSIDE THE PRECINT...**

"NCIS finally get tired of you, Deeks? Where's your smokin' hot wife? I thought you didn't go anywhere without her! I would love a piece of her great looking ass!" A Detective called, as Marty made his way through the Precinct and Deeks felt his blood boiling.

Marty heard a few laughs from several other cops he did not get along with and turned to face the cop who had made the comments about NCIS and Kensi...

Detective Caleb Rollins

Marty was about to punch Detective Rollins for what he said when...

"Deeks," Bates called, Marty started to head to Bates office, still out of earshot of Bates, Marty turned back to Detective Rollins.

"You want to talk about wives, Rollins? Are you still cheating on your wife or did she finally get smart and leave your sorry ass?" Marty retaliated.

Marty then turned and walked into Bates office for the meeting.

**BATES OFFICE...**

"How are you doing, Deeks? How are kensi and the kids?" Bates asked as Marty sat down.

"Why do you want to know? You said something about an undercover assignment for me." Marty countered.

"Yeah, I hate to pull you away from your family, but I need you on this one..." Bates said, as he looked at Marty and noticed something was off about the Detective.

"What's the assignment? Marty asked looking at Bates. "I need you to..." Bates explained the assignment to Marty and handed him a folder with the details.

"When do I go under?" Marty asked after Bates was done explaining. "Tomorrow..." Bates told him.

For a moment Marty looked over the file of information about the assignment and then looked at Bates.

"Okay, I guess I'll go..."

Marty said at last.

"...But I think this will be my last assignment with the LAPD, when I come back I think I'm going to join NCIS as an Agent." Marty told Bates and stood up to leave.

"So you're finally going to let Ms. Lange steal one of my finest Detectives?" Bates asked. "She prefers to be called Hetty and I feel more at home there." Marty explained and got up to leave.

"Deeks..." Bates called and with his hand on the knob Marty looked back at Bates.

"...Be sure that's what you really want, kid and if it is, all I can say is good luck." Bates told him and Marty left Bates office.

Marty nodded and left Bates office.

**OUTSIDE THE PRECINT...**

Once outside the precinct, Marty took a deep breath and headed for his car. \

Now it was time to go back to the Mission and tell Kensi.

**THE MISSION...**

**THE BULLPEN...**

**KENSI...**

Kensi looked at the time again...two hours.

Marty had said he would be back in about an hour, just as Kensi was about to reach into the snack draw of Marty's desk for a third Twinkie in two hours a hand closed around her wrist stopping her.

She looked up into ocean blue eyes...

"Stealing from my desk, Princess? I think I'm going to have to arrest you for that." Marty joked as he sat down. "I was hungry and you were not here..." Kensi told him with a shrug.

"Kensi's been eating her feelings again..." Sam said and Kensi glared at Sam.

"Eating your feelings again, huh? Would that feeling be guilt?" Marty asked and Kensi turned her glare to Marty who was smiling at her. "No..." Kensi denied. "Or maybe...maybe you were just missing me." Marty teased.

"Marty..." Kensi warned. "Kensi..." Marty mocked. "What did Bates have to say?" Kensi asked changing the subject.

"Oh, subject change now, huh? Okay, I'll play along..."

Marty said, but his smile faded.

"...Bates is sending me undercover tomorrow night." Marty said.

When Marty said he would be going undercover, he got the attention of Sam, Callen and Josie.

"How long," Kensi asked. "I don't know, Kens. But I told Bates this would be my last undercover with the LAPD. I've decided to join NCIS as an agent." Marty said with a smile and everyone looked at him in shock.

"You...you what," Kensi asked not sure if she had heard right. "I'm going to sign the paperwork and become an NCIS Agent, Partner...Unless of course you don't want me to." Marty said his smile fading once more. "You're really going to join NCIS? Kensi asked again as a smile lit her face.

"I have this last undercover assignment with Bates and then I'll be here full time. That was one of the things I was talking to Hetty about before I left to go meet with, Bates." Marty told her with a smile of her own.

"You do know Hetty has been trying to recruit you from the day you started to work here, don't you, Marty?" Callen asked and Marty looked at him. "Yeah, I kind of figured it out." Marty told him.

"So why did you decide to sign the papers to become an agent now?" Sam asked.

"Guess it was just time and this way the LAPD can't pull me away from my family to send me undercover anymore. I should have done it sooner really." Marty replied with a shrug.

**APRIL 7, 2017**

**1600 HOURS (4:00 PM)...**

Kensi had taken the day off from work as Marty prepared to go undercover that evening.

They had taken Matty to pre-school that morning and Emma to daycare then spent the day together, before picking both kids up early.

Now it was time for Marty to leave and go undercover.

Emma was crying and not letting go of Marty as Matty tried to be a big boy and not cry.

Kensi hated it every time he had to go undercover without her, though she had gotten used to it the few times Marty had gone undercover since they got married...

Kensi couldn't help, but feel there was something different about this time and wanted to tell Marty not to go.

**KENSI & MARTY'S HOUSE...**

With Emma hugging Marty with all her might, Marty knelt down in front of Monty.

Matty was standing between Monty and Kensi.

"Okay, Monty, you are the dog of the house while..." Marty began; Kensi let out a snort and rolled her eyes. "Really, Marty...You're giving 'The Man of The House Speech' to Monty?" Kensi asked and Marty looked up at her.

"Actually, Fern, I was giving Monty "The Dog of The House Speech' and he understands. Don't you, Monty?" Marty asked, scratching Monty behind the ears and standing up with Emma still in his arms.

"Don't go, Daddy." Matty pleaded and though Matty tried to hide it you could see tears in his ocean blue eyes.

Marty looked at his son, before kneeling down in front of him. They always had this same conversation when Marty went undercover.

"I have to, bud, but I'll be back as soon as I can. I need you to help your mom though, okay?" Marty asked and gave Matty a hug with his free arm.

Then both Emma and Matty were crying, after a minute Marty stood up so that he was facing Kensi.

"Guess it's time for you to go, huh?" Kensi asked and Marty gave a sad smile.

"Yeah, but don't worry, Fern...I'll be back and I'm not mad at you anymore about what happened yesterday." Marty said and Kensi laughed at what he had said

'Don't worry, Fern...I'll be back.' She remembered the last time he had said that.

Finally Kensi took Emma in her arms, though the 1 1/2 year old put up a real fight.

Marty gave Kensi a kiss trying to keep in mind that two kids were in the room...

Then opening the door and with a last glance...Marty left for his undercover assignment.

Kensi felt a sort of emptiness without him, but remembered what he had said about this being his last assignment with the LAPD, and then he would be a full-time NCIS Agent.

Kensi closed the door and walked with both kids into the living room, Monty right behind them.

"How about pizza tonight for dinner," Kensi suggested and Matty only nodded his head sadly in agreement. "When will daddy be home?" Matty asked. "As soon as he can," Kensi answered and hoped this assignment would wrap up quick.


	47. The News And Memories

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks...after that ONE date...things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until...**

**STORY HAS M RATED MATERIAL!**

**WARNING: **

**STARTING IN THIS CHAPTER YOU WILL NEED A KLEENEX! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**WARNING:**

**KLEENEX FOR THIS CHAPTER & THE NEXT ONE...**

**CHAPTER 47: THE NEWS & MEMORIES...**

**MAY 17, 2017**

**KENSI...**

**KENSI & MARTY'S HOUSE...**

**20:30 (8:30 PM)**

It had now been one month and ten days since Marty went undercover.

Kensi was counting the days and hoping each day, was a day closer to Marty coming home.

Since Marty had gone undercover, Kensi had been having dinner over at her mom's house, before bringing the kids home for the night.

Every day when Matty, Emma and Kensi got home...

Matty ran through the house shouting for his dad, but was disappointed when he couldn't find him.

Even though Marty had been on a few undercover assignments since Emma had been born...Kensi was having a harder time then usual getting them to go to sleep at night.

She knew they were missing Marty as much as she was.

It had been just a few minutes ago that she had finally gotten both kids to sleep and was headed for the bathroom, when she heard a knock at the door.

At first she thought Marty was home, but then realized he wouldn't be knocking at the door.

Kensi made her way to the door and opened, seeing who it was and the look on their faces she felt dread.

She had seen that look when and bad news always followed. She remembered that look when she was told her father was dead.

'NO! She couldn't think like that! Marty was okay and would be coming home soon!'

"Mrs. Deeks..." Hetty began. "H-Hetty, what's going on?" Kensi managed to ask.

"Perhaps it would be better if we took a seat in your living room." Hetty told her and Kensi stepped back to let Hetty, Sam and Callen in.

"Is this about, M-Marty?" Kensi couldn't hold the question in anymore.

She knew Hetty was here to deliver the news both she and Marty had always feared, with her being a NCIS Federal Agent and him and LAPD cop.

There was always a chance...

That one of them wouldn't come home alive.

Kensi sat down on the couch, Hetty sitting on Kensi's left, as Callen and Sam stood not far away.

"I received a call from Lt. Bates a little while ago. It seems the car that Mr. Deeks was driving undercover..."

Hetty stopped for a moment and then continued.

"...went off a cliff and by the time they were able to pull it up. No body was found inside." Hetty finished.

"Then Marty's o-okay, right? They didn't find his body? His cover could have been blown and he had to make whoever it was think he was dead." Kensi said, fighting back tears and shook her head denying what Hetty was telling her.

Kensi felt someone sit down on her right and put their arms around her.

"Kensi..." Callen said from her right and Kensi was surprised, because she thought it had been Sam giving her a hug.

"Mar-Marty's not dead, Callen, I would know." Kensi insisted.

"Kensi, think about it. If Marty had been in trouble...he would have contacted Hetty or someone." Callen told her and Kensi felt her heart sinking.

Because even though at one point she had been lied to and told Marty had been fired...

She knew Hetty, Callen and Sam would not lie to her about something this big now.

There was another knock at the door and Kensi looked up, as Sam opened the door letting her mother in.

Kensi felt Callen let go, as her mother took the spot that Callen had vacated.

It wasn't long after that Callen, Sam and Hetty left, leaving just Kensi, her mother and two sleeping kids.

Finally Kensi regained some of her composure.

"M-mom, can you stay with Matty and Emma for a while? Th-there's something I need to go do." Kensi asked and Julia looked at Kensi before nodding her head in agreement.

After making sure she had her keys, cell phone and a jacket...

Kensi left. Once Kensi got into her SRX her attention automatically went to the passenger's side as though expecting Marty to be there and tell her this had been a joke.

But Marty was not there and never again would he sit in the car with her...

On stakeouts or just going anywhere, Kensi started to drive and soon she arrived at the beach.

**THE BEACH...**

After sitting in the car for a minute, Kensi got out and taking off her shoes she began to walk along the beach.

She came to a stop and was surprised at where she had ended up.

The same place that Marty had asked her to marry him and the same place he had surprised her with a picnic on Valentine's Day.

Kensi sat down in the sand and stared out at the ocean, she began to cry again as memories flooded through her mind.

The first time she met him, while both of them had been undercover...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**Victor Janklow had introduced her to the guys at his MMA Gym and told them she was Danny's girl**_

"_**Yeah, how did you find out?" Jason Wyler had asked.**_

_**At that time Kensi had not known he was undercover with the LAPD. **_

"_**Police called me. My number is in his cell phone." Kensi answered as her alias Tracy and there had been something about Jason Wyler...**_

_**But she had been unable to put her finger on what it was.**_

"_**Danny had a lot of girl's numbers in his phone." Jason responded. "Well, I guess mine was just the last one dialed." She answered. **_

"_**Come on, Jason. We're all feeling bad." The one man Craig Mangold had said. **_

"_**Maybe it was a mistake coming here." Kensi said and was acting like she was getting ready to leave. **_

"_**No, no. Hey, hey, hey. You come by here anytime, okay?" Janklow asked and Kensi looked at Wyler before she answered.**_

"_**Thank you." She had said and then left. ***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kensi tried to smile at the memory through her tears. She had gotten stuck on Wyler after meeting him.

Callen suggested it was the eyes and Sam suggested the hair, but Kensi had been glad when in the end Jason Wyler turned out to be an LAPD cop named Marty Deeks.

Who knew then she and Marty would eventually start working together...

Then banter, tease and flirt with each other for over three years, before Marty finally got up the courage to ask her out.

Kensi's thoughts then turned to four months after they had started dating and what happened then...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**"Where..." Kensi began to ask again. "Not until we get there..." Marty repeated the grin on his face getting bigger.**_

_**After that the silence settled between them. **_

_**THE BEACH...**_

_**It wasn't long before Marty pulled into a parking space at the beach.**_

_**"Really… the beach, I told you I didn't have to come watch you surf." Kensi growled, clearly annoyed.**_

_**"I never said I was going surfing, Princess. You said that...I told you that I have a surprise for you." He shot back grabbing Monty's leash and getting out of the car.**_

_**Kensi stayed seated in the passenger's seat determined not to get out. She stared straight ahead, until Marty knocked on the window and she looked at him.**_

_**"Come on, Kens. We can't watch the sunrise from here." Marty told her. "It's Saturday...A day to sleep in and you brought me to the beach to watch the sunrise?" Kensi demanded.**_

_**"That's a part of it, but...there's more." Marty told her and his smile was the same mysterious smile he had before they had left her house.**_

_**Reluctantly Kensi opened the car door and got out. **_

_**It was a minute later they reached a place on the beach and Marty stopped walking, than turned to face her.**_

_**"K-Kens..." Marty began.**_

_**Kensi noticed that he seemed as nervous now as he had been four months ago, when he asked out on their first date.**_

_**"What's wrong, Marty?" She asked, as she looked at him with concern. "I just thought this would be the best time to watch the sunrise..." He joked with a smile.**_

_**"Marty, what..." Kensi began. "I also thought this would be the perfect time to ask..." He seemed more nervous now and couldn't seem to get whatever he was trying to say out.**_

_**"Ask what, Marty?" She pressed after a moment.**_

_**"The sunrise is the start of a new day..." He began and she snorted. "Really… Sherlock, I didn't know that." She said sarcastically. **_

_**"I don't want this to be the start of a new day. I want this to be...the rest of our lives together. Kensi Marie Blye, will you marry me?" Marty asked pulling a ring out of his pocket and getting down one knee in the sand.**_

_**At first Kensi was a little shocked. He looked so sincere and she could see how much he loved her...because she loved him just as much.**_

_**There could only be one answer to his question...**_

_**"Yes, Martin Andrew Deeks...this can be the start of the rest of our lives together." She replied and just as the last words left her mouth, the sun rose higher.**_

_**Marty got up and putting the ring on her finger, his hand went to her hips as he pulled her as close to him as possible and kissed her.**_

_**A kiss that she returned with as much passion as he was putting into it and it was only the need to breathe that broke them apart.**_

_**"I love you, Kens." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers and looking into her eyes.**_

_**"I love you too, Marty." Kensi said not taking her eyes away from his and she leaned up pressing her lips to his once more. ***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

So much had happened in their seven years together...

First meeting at the MMA gym...

Then becoming work partners...

Marty asking her out on a real date and the dates that followed that one...

Her getting pregnant with Matty...

Marty asking her to marry him...

Deciding to have another child and that baby turning out to be a girl...

The time they had together was in Kensi's opinion to short.

She and Marty were supposed to grow old together, watch Matty and Emma grow up together.

Now Emma would have no memories of Marty or know who he had been.

Matty would have a few memories, but not as many as she should have had.

It seemed unfair that Matty and Emma had to grow up without their father and know the kind of man that he was.

And it seemed unfair to Kensi that she would have to spend the rest of her life without him now.

Kensi stood up and looked up at the sky...

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND? WHY DID MARTY HAVE TO DIE? TELL ME...HOW FAIR IS IT TO TAKE HIM FROM HIS FAMILY AND PEOPLE WHO LOVE HIM? FROM PEOPLE WHO NEED HIM? WHY DO EMMA AND MATTY GET NO MEMORIES OF THEIR FATHER?" Kensi screamed.

She then began to run down the beach as more memories of her and Marty together flooded through her.

She wanted to die knowing that Marty would never be at her side again, but she had to think of Matty and Emma.

Finally Kensi stopped running and sank down in the sand once more.

It seemed a long time that Kensi just sat there and sobbed, before getting up and heading for her next stop.

**THE MISSION...**

**22:45 (10:45 PM)...**

Kensi walked into the Mission and slipped into the locker room to change.

Then she headed for the gym...

**THE GYM...**

Kensi began to kick and hit the punching bag.

She took all her grief, anger, sadness and the feeling of being abandoned again.

Just like she felt when her father had died, but this time she had lost the love of her life and she was tired of losing people she loved.

She kicked and punched until she was sore and to exhaust to move, she then clung to the bag.

At long last she was ready to go home, but felt too tired to move.

"Kensi..."

Came a voice and Kensi's head shot toward the door, because she thought she it was Marty.

"...Kensi." It was Callen.

"What are you doing here, Callen?" Kensi asked. "Checking on you," Callen stated. "I'm fine." Kensi said automatically.

"No, you're not." Callen challenged her and Kensi stood up holding onto the punching bag, she glared at Callen.

"I said I'm fine and I am...so drop it." Kensi warned through gritted teeth. "Kensi, you cannot be fine with Marty being..." Callen began.

"MARTY IS NOT DEAD, CALLEN! I WOULD KNOW!" Kensi screamed at him.

"Let me at least take you home, so you can be there when Matty and Emma wake up in the morning. Who's taking care of them right now?" Callen asked.

"I asked my mom to watch them and I can make it home on my own." Kensi told him stubbornly.

"Not without getting in an accident. Kensi, you're exhausted and don't try to tell me you're fine. Come on, I'm taking you home." Callen said, Kensi was determined not to lean on Callen...but in the end she was so exhausted she had to.

"How did you know I was here?" Kensi asked once they reached the car his car. "I've figured with everything you were told tonight you would turn up here sooner or later. So I took a chance. I'll get a ride into work with Sam tomorrow and then drop your car off at your house for you." Callen said.

Once in the car Callen looked over at the passenger's side once and found Kensi with her head leaned back against the seat asleep.

Losing Marty was hell for all of them, but it was worse for Kensi.

Plus Matty and Emma still had yet to find out that their dad was dead.


	48. A Few Days Of Hell

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks...after that ONE date...things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until...**

**STORY HAS M RATED MATERIAL!**

**WARNING: **

**STARTING IN THIS CHAPTER YOU WILL NEED A KLEENEX! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**JUST A REMINDER THAT MARTY IS NOT REALLY DEAD, EVERYONE JUST THINKS HE IS!**

**WARNING:**

**KLEENEX FOR THIS CHAPTER & THE NEXT ONE...**

**OKAY, I'M CRYING AS I WRITE THIS...NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FUNERAL!**

**CHAPTER 48: A FEW DAYS OF HELL...**

**MARCH 18, 2017**

There was a temporary M.E. while Rose Shwartz was out of town.

Then a body had been found and burned beyond recognition. The temporary M.E. told them that it was the body of Martin Andrew Deeks.

When Kensi heard the news that morning she went into the bedroom and cried for what seemed to be a long time.

Waking hours later after two in the afternoon...

She realized it was almost time to go pick up Matty and Emma, Kensi called her mother and asked her to pick up the kids.

Kensi had gone to see the body, but it had been hard. She wanted to believe it wasn't Marty and that he was still out there, but she had finally started to accept maybe he was really gone.

Kensi wished Marty had taken his wedding ring undercover with him, but he had told her the night before he wanted her to keep it safe for him.

So now Kensi wore Marty's wedding ring on a chain with a locket that he and Matty had given to her.

In the locket was an updated family photo of her, Marty, Emma and Matty.

Kensi pulled the locket and ring from beneath her shirt and to read the inscription on Marty's wedding ring...the same one she had on her own.

_'OUR THING FOREVER'_

With the help of her mother, Hetty, Nell, Eric, Callen, Sam, Josie and a few other people Kensi had planned the funeral.

It was very stressful to plan the funeral and worry about the kids...

Kensi felt on the edge of a nervous breakdown, but she was somehow holding it together in front of the kids.

After the kids finally got to sleep, Kensi would take a shower and then put on one of Marty's shirts, crying herself to sleep. She tried not to cry in front of anyone else, but when she was alone she did cry.

Matty was having a difficult time and though he was fully potty trained he started wetting the bed again. He was afraid to sleep at night, even with a night light and he had a blanket that Marty had gotten when he was born.

When Kensi had checked on Matty after he was finally asleep, she would see him sucking his thumb with his blanket in his arms.

Emma had been irritable and crying more, she also clung to her teddy bear as though it were a lifeline. It was a teddy bear that Marty had given Emma for her first birthday.

Kensi was just grateful that she had a lot of help to plan the funeral.

The whole team helped her to make calls and just yesterday everyone for the funeral had finally showed up.

Hetty had gotten a hold of Nate and he had been the last one to show up.

The Gibbs team from D.C.

Kensi had told Hetty that she needed to be the one to let Ray know that Marty was gone...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**With shaky fingers Kensi dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.**_

_**"Hello..." A man's voice and Kensi swallowed the lump in her throat.**_

_**"Charlie?" Kensi asked using his WIT-SEC name in case it wasn't him. **_

_**"Yeah, is that you, Wikipedia?" He asked and she gave a shaky laugh. "Yeah, I'm afraid I...have some bad news." Kensi told him. "What's wrong? It's about, Marty isn't it?" Charlie/Ray guessed. **_

_**"Yes...he was undercover and he was killed." **_

_**Kensi said into the phone and when silence greeted her she wondered if he was still there.**_

_**"Charlie?" Kensi asked. "Yeah, I'm here. I'm sorry, Wikipedia, how are you holding up?" Charlie asked. "I-I'm good, but Matty and Emma are taking it hard." Kensi answered. **_

_**"Emma? You and Marty have another kid?" Ray asked and this time she did give a shaky laugh. "Yeah, she's just over a year old. I better go...I-I just thought you would want to know." Kensi said and after another minute they hung up. ***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**MAY 20, 2017**

**KENSI...**

**KENSI & MARTY'S HOUSE...**

**0830 (8:30 AM)...**

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

Kensi had finished getting ready for the funeral and when she got to the living room...

She remembered the other day after explaining to Matty and Emma that Marty was gone, but four-year-old, Matty refused to believe her.

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**MAY 18, 2017**_

"_**No! Daddy is coming home!" Matty had yelled before running to the window and looking out as though expecting to see his dad coming up the walk way. **_

_**Emma had followed her big brother over to the window and the two of them looked out together. ***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kensi found Matty holding a picture that was in a frame between him and Emma; Kensi looked and realized it was one of her favorites.

_**FLASHBACK ***_

"_**How about a picture," Nell suggested. "I have an idea...be right back." Marty said and headed for the parking lot.**_

"_**Where are you going?" Kensi yelled. "Don't worry, Fern. I'll be right back. "Marty said shooting her a smile over his shoulder.**_

_**It wasn't long before Marty came back with his surfboard.**_

"_**I think Nell was thinking a family picture...not one of you falling off your surfboard." Kensi remarked, but Marty just laid his board in the sand.**_

"_**Okay, come here, Little Princess." Marty said as he knelt in the sand and stood Emma in front of him. "You want your surfboard in the picture?" Kensi asked, rolling her eyes.**_

"_**Well, it is a family photo. Monty, come here...yeah, right there." Marty said as Monty took a seat between Kensi and Marty.**_

"_**Come here, Matty." Kens said as she knelt in the sand beside Monty, Matty stood in front of Kensi and Nell finally snapped the picture. ***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Are you ready?" Kensi heard her mother ask and looked over at her mother. "I guess, let's go." Kensi said with a sigh as she picked Emma up.

Then Emma, Matty, Kensi, Julia and even Monty headed out the door.

First would be the beach for the service and then they would be headed for the cemetery.

**WARNING:**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FUNERAL AND I AM CRYING AS I WRITE THIS...**

**WHEN I STARTED THIS STORY LAST AUGUST...**

**THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS GOING TO BE THE FUNERAL AND THEN I WAS GOING TO GO BACK AND EXPLAIN EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED UP UNTIL THAT POINT.**

**BUT I CHANGED MY MIND WHEN I DECIDED I'M NOT GOING TO KILL MARTY DEEKS. **


	49. The Funeral Part 1

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks...after that ONE date...things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until...**

**STORY HAS M RATED MATERIAL!**

**WARNING: **

**STARTING IN THIS CHAPTER YOU WILL NEED A KLEENEX! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**WARNING:**

**KLEENEX FOR THIS CHAPTER & THE NEXT ONE...**

**OKAY, I'M CRYING AS I WRITE THIS...NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FUNERAL!**

**CHAPTER 49: THE FUNERAL...**

**PART 1...**

**MAY 20, 2017...**

**THE BEACH...**

**0900 (9:00 AM)...**

Kensi was trying every day to be strong for Matty and Emma, but it was getting harder as the days went by.

When she first heard of Marty's death from Hetty, Callen and Sam...

She denied it and waited for Marty to pop out...to tell her it was a joke. Someone had called her mother and it had not been long after Hetty, Sam and Callen had shown up...that her mother showed up.

After a while Kensi asked her mother to stay with Matty and Emma for a little while.

She was trying to hold back tears in front of Matty, Emma, the team and everyone, but when she was alone...

She would break down and cry.

In the last few days since she heard the news, Kensi had taken every emotion she had out on the punching bag and she had also ended up in the shooting range on more than one occasion.

She didn't know how she would go on without, Marty. The man who had broken down the walls she had built around herself.

The man who had become...

Her work partner...

Best friend...

Her lover...

Her husband...

And the father of her children.

How much longer could she stay strong?

Kensi blamed herself for his death, even if it wasn't logical.

He may have been undercover with the LAPD, but she was his partner and was supposed to watch his back at all times.

She had not been there to watch his back when he had been killed and now he was dead...gone forever.

Kensi sat down and remembered something she had told Marty when they had to head home from the beach, because Matty was falling asleep...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**"I don't think anything will stop you from coming to the beach...even death." Kensi had joked, as they walked back to the car and Marty had put and arm around her waist. ***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kensi looked around at everyone as they took their seats and the service began, but Kensi barley heard a word that was said as people got up to talk about Martin 'Marty' Andrew Deeks...

To say the last few days had been hell...that would be an understatement.

It seemed unreal at times...as everything still does.

On her lap Kensi held 1 1/2 year old, Emma Rose Deeks.

On Kensi's right sat Emma's 4-year-old-brother, Matthew 'Matty' Ray Deeks.

Kensi wanted to believe that all of this was just a nightmare...but she knew it wasn't, Marty was really gone.

No longer would they...

Bicker, banter, flirt and tease each other as they had done from the beginning.

Never again...

Would she see his happy smiling face...

Hear the many nicknames he had for her and the ones he could still come up with.

When she looked into Matty and Emma's blue eyes...she saw the same blue eyes they had inherited from Marty. Kensi knew she would never get tired of looking at them.

She wanted Marty beside her in their bed at night. When he had been with her, well...

She couldn't remember the last time she felt so safe and loved.

Kensi wanted Marty beside her now and telling her everything would be okay.

At this thought she wanted to laugh, because another memory came to her then.

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**They had been trying to solve her father's murder...**_

_**"'Cause we haven't told them yet, thought we could buy ourselves a little time, but forensics is eventually going to find out. I realize this is the point in the conversation where I say something profound and life-affirming. So I actually came prepared..."**_

_**Marty had then pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.**_

_**"...Everything's gonna be fine. That's..." Marty had started and he had looked at the other side of the paper, before turning it back over.**_

_**"That's it?" Kensi had asked. **_

_**"Seemed longer when I was writing it, probably sounded better, like, Latin, It's more profound if you say it...but you're laughing, so it obviously worked." Marty told her. ***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The memory made Kensi smile just a little, but it did not take the pain away...

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Matty asked again, as he had done so many times in the past few days. "I told you, Matty...daddy can't be with us right now, but he is watching over us." Kensi answered and felt a lump in her throat.

She wasn't sure if she even believed what she told Matty, but she said it to comfort him.

Kensi felt Matty throw his arms around her, then Matty and Emma both started to cry and Kensi felt a tear slip down her face.

Matty was almost a clone of Marty. Matty hair was a little darker, but it was the same style.

Kensi loved the fact that Matty looked so much like Marty.

Emma on the other hand looked more like, Kensi, except for having Marty's eyes.

As they sat through the service Emma began to get restless and so did, Matty.

Kensi was strong as she had proven time and again, but she didn't know how to be strong right now. Because Marty had been a rock to her and he was gone.

Something else Marty said came to her mind now...

_**FLASHBACK ***_

_**"I'm going to be with you every step of the way, even if you don't see me. I'll be there." Marty had told her. ***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kensi closed her eyes and she could almost see him in her mind as he said those words to her.

It seemed she had been remembering many things Marty had said or done at one point or another.

It was then Kensi heard a song and tried harder to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

_I came by to see you  
I just had to let you know  
if I knew the last time that I saw you  
Was the last time  
I would have held you and never let go_

_Oh, it keeps me awake nights wondering  
I lie in the dark, just asking why  
I've always been told you won't be called home until it's your time_

_I guess Heaven was needing a hero  
Somebody just like you  
Brave enough to stand up for what you believe  
And follow it through  
When I try to make it make since in my mind_

_The only conclusion I come to  
Is Heaven was needing a hero  
like you_

_I remember the last time I saw you  
Oh, how you held your head up proud  
I laughed inside  
when I saw how you were standing out in the crowd_

_You're such a part of who I am  
Now that part will just be void  
No matter how much I need you now  
Heaven needed you more_

_'Cause Heaven was needing a hero  
somebody just like you  
Brave enough to stand up for what you believe  
and follow it through  
when I try to make it make since in my mind _

_The only conclusion I come to  
Is Heaven was needing a hero  
Like you_

_Is Heaven was needing a hero  
And that's you_

Callen sat on Kensi's left...a man who was like her big brother. When he put his arm around her, she could no longer hold back the tears and broke down crying.

Kensi's mother, Julia sat on the other side of Matty, on Julia's other side was Hetty.

Behind Hetty sat

Nell, Ryan, Eric, Sam, Michelle, Laura, Joey, Nate Getz and Rose Shwartz who had returned...

Kensi felt a hand on her shoulder and looking back she saw it was Sam giving his support.

In the next row sat the Gibbs team...

Gibbs, Ducky, Jimmy and Breena Palmer, Abby, Tim and Kelly Caitlin McGee, Ziva, Tony and Talia Amanda DiNozzo...

It was a surprise at how many LAPD Officers had shown up, because it seemed most of the LAPD hated Marty...

Lt. Roger Bates was there...

Director Leon Vance and his family...

Even Owen Granger was there.

Looking around there didn't seem to be a dry eye.

Then it was time to take Marty to his final resting place at the cemetery.


	50. The Funeral Part 2

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks...after that ONE date...things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until...**

**STORY HAS M RATED MATERIAL!**

**WARNING: **

**STARTING IN THIS CHAPTER YOU WILL NEED A KLEENEX! **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**WARNING:**

**KLEENEX FOR THIS CHAPTER & THE NEXT ONE...**

**AND YES I AM CRYING AS I WRITE THIS!**

**CHAPTER 50: THE FUNERAL...**

**PART 2...**

**THE CEMETARY...**

**1030 (10:30 AM)...**

They now stood beside the grave...it was time to say a final good-bye to, Martin Andrew Deeks.

Kensi didn't want to say good-bye, she thought of other things to say...

'I love you, Marty and I'll see you in my dreams...

I'll always remember you the time we had together...

We will meet again one day...'

There were so many different things she could say, but they all came back to...GOOD-BYE!

She looked around and realized people were laying flowers on the coffin.

It was over, but she wanted to stay beside the grave a little longer with Emma and Matty. Just the three of them, so they could say their own good-bye.

It saddened Kensi to know that Emma would have no memories of her daddy, because since the day Emma was born Marty had been wrapped around her little finger.

It also made Kensi angry that Marty had been ripped from their lives.

Kensi knelt down beside Matty and held both kids in her arms. It seemed that everything hit Matty then and he began to sob harder as he realized he was never going to see his daddy again.

Marty had promised on Matty's birthday a few months ago, that he would teach him how to surf in a few years when Matty was a little older.

Hearing the sobs of Matty broke Kensi heart, as Emma began to cry as well. Kensi held both kids in her arms...then she too started to cry.

Kensi was strong, but you could only be strong for so long. When your world was shattered as hers had been...

Kensi could no longer be strong...or at least not right now.

After a few minutes she felt someone helping her up and heard Callen's voice, but she couldn't make out what he said.

Through her tears Kensi looked at Callen as he took Emma from her now shaking arms and it was then that Kensi leaned on him.

Looking at Sam, Kensi saw that he had Matty in his arms. The little boy was still sobbing, but it seemed his eyes were closing and both kids would soon be asleep.

When they got home Kensi would lay both kids down and then she too would lie down in her bed. A bed that would now be forever cold and lonely without Marty.

It was going to be a long and tough road, but they would make it through...somehow.

**2300 HOURS (11:00 PM)...**

**KENSI'S BEDROOM...**

It had been a long and exhausting day, but it was over.

After the funeral Kensi had come home with the kids, they had all fallen asleep.

Then tonight Matty and Emma had put up a fight about going to bed. So for a while the three of them sat on the couch, looking at pictures of happier times with Marty in the photo albums.

Emma sat on her right and Matty on her left, with Monty laying his head on Matty's legs. That was how the kids had finally fallen asleep at forty five minutes past their bed time.

Kensi had taken a shower an hour ago, and then checked the locks on door and windows.

Kensi lay down in bed, hearing something Kensi sat up fast, when she heard someone in the doorway to her room...

For a moment hope filled her, the hope was gone just as fast as it had come...

Because she had been hoping that Marty would be standing in the doorway, but instead standing in the doorway was just...

Matty.

"I want, daddy." Matty said tears falling down his face. "I know, baby, I wish daddy was here to. Come on, you can sleep in here tonight, okay?" Kensi asked.

Matty ran over to the bed and laid down on the right side before Kensi could say anything...

Kensi's smile was sad and she tried not to roll her eyes, because the right side is the side Marty always wanted to sleep on.

Matty was truly his father's son.

After a few minutes Matty was asleep and Kensi went to check on Emma.

**EMMA'S ROOM...**

When Kensi peeked into Emma's crib, Emma was awake and looked at her.

"Come on, Em. You can sleep with me and Matty in mommy's room tonight, okay?" Kensi asked, lifting the little girl out of the crib.

"Dada," Emma said looking around as Kensi carried Emma to her room.

'Dada.' had been Emma's first word and her second had been 'mama.'

**KENSI'S ROOM...**

Kensi laid Emma down next to Matty and then laid back down, it wasn't long after that that the three were asleep...

At Kensi still had Emma and Matty.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, I'm not sure when I'm bringing Marty back, but as everyone is hoping it will probably be soon.**


	51. Dreams & Marty Deeks

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks...after that ONE date...things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until...**

**STORY HAS M RATED MATERIAL!**

**CHAPTER 51: DREAMS & MARTY DEEKS...**

**THE EARLY MORNING HOURS OF MAY 21, 2017...**

**KENSI'S BEDROOM...**

Matty, Emma and Kensi slept and Monty had found a place at the end of the bed.

It seemed they all just needed each other...

**DREAM ***

**It was fall now and at least six months since Marty died.**

**On August 25th Emma had celebrated her 2ed birthday...**

**Six months now since Marty had died and six months since Kensi had to learn to live without him. **

**Just the thought that it had been half a year had Kensi distracted at work the whole day.**

**Kensi had asked her mom to pick Matty up from Pre-school and Emma from daycare. **

**That evening after work, Kensi decided to make a stop on the way to her mom's house.**

**It didn't take long before she reached the cemetery and parked her car. **

**THE CEMTARY...**

**Then taking a deep breath she got and made her way over to Marty's grave.**

**Kensi looked at Marty's gravestone **

**'MARTIN ANDREW DEEKS**

**January 8, 1979 - May 17, 2017**

**We laughed at him because he was different.  
He laughed at us, because we were laughing at the same.  
We will never laugh the same again.'**

**And gasp in shock at what sat beside it. She closed her eyes and then opened them again...**

**It couldn't be real...**

**It had to be a dream...**

**Kensi hesitated before kneeling down; there was only person in the world that would leave these for her.**

**Three Twinkies lay on Marty's gravestone, reaching out a hand Kensi touched them and sure enough they were real. **

**"Told you I'd be back..." **

**Said a familiar voice with a drawl from behind her and Kensi's head shot up in shock.**

**She was looking into the ocean blue eyes of none other than Marty Deeks and wondering how the hell this was even possible.**

**"...You're not dreaming, Fern, I'm really here." Marty said as if reading her mind and held out a hand to help her up, but all she could do was stare at him.**

**"L-long story, How about the title of that long story be Six Months of Hell? Do you know what I've been through since you died...since I heard? **

**Do you know how hard this had been on me? How hard Matty and Emma took your death?**

**You didn't have to deal with Emma and Matty after you 'DIED.' **

**You didn't see how Matty would sit by the window and insist you were coming home!**

**You didn't hold him at the funeral...when he realized you were not coming home**

**You were not there for me when I dreaded going to bed at night because your side of the bed would be empty and your arms wouldn't be around me!**

**I thought our daughter would have no memories of you! **

**You don't know how much all of this hurt a lot of people! How much it hurt me and our kids, Marty!" Kensi shouted the tears falling down her face.**

**"Princess, I never meant for any of this to hurt anyone...espically my family. I told Bates I'm not going on another undercover assignment with the LAPD, okay? My family is too important to me. Kensi, I'm sorry...I can't tell you how sorry I am." Marty pleaded with her.**

**"If you ever do anything like this or hurt me again, Marty Deeks...I will kill you and that's after I shoot you in the groin." Kensi threatened.**

**"Ouch...okay, point taken. No need to bring up the target area. You don't know how much I've missed this.**

**Us...**

**Our bantering, flirting and bickering...**

**Our kids...**

**And how much I've missed you," Marty said taking her face between his hand and starting to lean in to kiss her, but Kensi pushed him away. ***

**END DREAM**

Kensi opened her eyes and she found herself reaching for Marty, but when she looked over to the other side of the bed...

She saw Emma beside her and Matty on Emma's other side. Monty was at the foot of the bed.

The dream had been so real and Kensi felt a renewed sadness.

Kensi then looked then looked at the time...

03:45 in the morning.

Both kids seemed to be okay for now, so Kensi got up and walked into the kitchen getting a glass of water.

It was only then she realized she had tears on her face...

Everything she had told Marty in her dream...Was everything she wanted to say to him now.

She must have been crying in her sleep as well as in her dream.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE IN CALIFORNIA...**

**MARTY...**

Marty fought to stay awake, but he was so tired.

He remembered his car going off the side of the road and when he came to he had been tied to a chair.

He then found out who had run him off the road

Detective Caleb Rollins

Who was at the current time still married, but also had mistress...

Stacey Judith Willard...

At first he hoped the team had received news that his car had been run off the road and they were searching for him...

That hope had been dashed when Detective Rollins had turned on the TV, showing footage of Marty's car being brought up a cliff.

How long ago this happened...he was unsure, but he was alive and for days now had been getting tortured.

Then Marty didn't know how much time had passed before he overheard Stacey tell Caleb that she had been the M.E. and had personally told the news that a body that had been found and burned beyond recognition belonged to, Marty Deeks.

Hours ago Caleb had come into the room where Marty was being held and hooked his video camera up to the computer that he sat not far on a table from Marty.

Then Marty had watched his own funeral...

It broke his heart to see kensi, Matty and Emma in so much pain. As well as everyone else that was grieving for him now.

They thought he was dead...no one was coming for him.

It was up to Marty to find a way to find a way to escape and find a way back to his family or to get them the message he was still alive.

Since Marty had first come to and realized he had been kidnapped...

Caleb had also shaved off Marty's hair and sat in mirror in front of Marty as he had done it.

Marty's face was black and blue from all the punches Caleb Rollins had thrown at him.

Marty's shirt had been stripped off his body, so now the only thing Marty wore was his jeans and socks.

Caleb had stabbed in him the shoulder, just above where he had a scar from being shot...

After that Sam teaching him to alter his routine.

Marty knew that Caleb was trying to break him and refused to let the bastard see if any of the torture that he was being submitted to was getting to him.

Martin Andrew Deeks would stay strong...until he had a chance to escape, nothing was going to break his spirit!

He had dealt with abuse from Gordon John Brandel and on some of his undercover jobs with the LAPD...

Marty kept telling himself this was no different,

There was no way that Rollins or his mistress could get near Kensi or the kids. Kensi would put up and fight and win to protect Matty and Emma.

She also had NCIS to back her up.

What kept Marty going was...

Thoughts of getting home to Kensi, Emma and Matty.

How long had it been since he had been kidnapped now?

Days...a week? He wasn't sure anymore.

The door opened and Marty looked up as Caleb entered the room.

"Thought you were such a hot shot making that crack about my wife leaving, then going into Bates office didn't you, Deeks?" Caleb sneered and Marty glared at him.

"You know Rollins I would be a little worried if I were you..." Marty shot back in anger.

"Me, what do I have to be worried about? Everyone thinks you're dead and you're tied to a chair." Rollins reminded him.

"I know you've heard of Henrietta Lange and you know even Bates is scared of her. Well, you wouldn't only have to deal with her, but all my other friends at NCIS.

Did I forget to mention that my wife, who also happens to be my partner there, has a favorite place for shooting targets?

Kensi finds out you have me and you will be lucky if she just kicks you in the groin and doesn't shoot you there." Marty told him.

"Except your wife and everyone thinks that you are dead, how many times do I have to remind you, don't you listen," Caleb asked.

"I only listen if something is important and you...are not important." Marty shot back.

Caleb came forward and punched Marty in the shoulder that he had stabbed; Marty clamped his mouth shut and tried not to make a sound a pain shot through him.

"You're not getting out of here alive, Deeks." Caleb said and headed for the door, walking out and slamming the door behind him.

"Oh, we'll see about that..." Marty whispered, as the pain kept going through his body.


	52. August 2017

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks...after that ONE date...things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until...**

**STORY HAS M RATED MATERIAL!**

**CHAPTER 52: AUGUST 2017...**

**A LITTLE OVER THREE MONTHS LATER...**

**AUGUST 21, 2017...**

**MARTY...**

It had been a little over three months ago now that Marty had watched his own funeral.

He couldn't understand why Caleb Rollins was keeping him alive...other than to just use him as a punching bag.

Eventually Caleb had let Stacey untie Marty from the chair, but would always tie Marty up again when he beat him.

Caleb would send Stacey in to tie Marty up before he entered the room, and then made her watch as he beat Marty.

After Caleb was done beating the crap out of him...Stacey was the one to treat the wounds.

Stacey would bring him breakfast and dinner, though there was never much food.

In the last few weeks Stacey seemed nervous when she looked at the door and Marty wondered if Stacey was helping Caleb willingly...Or if Caleb had something on her.

Marty wondered why she was being nice to him, if she was in on the kidnapping.

In the last few weeks,

He saw something he had not seen before had been trying to hide and wondered why he had not seen it before...

Stacey seemed nervous and scared when she brought Marty food.

Then the other day...

The sleeve of her shirt had gotten pushed up and Marty felt anger when he saw a bruise.

Since then Marty had been trying to persuade her to help him escape.

Now Marty realized he wasn't Caleb's only punching bag and Marty began to form a plan...

**AUGUST 21, 2017...**

Marty woke with a start when he heard the door open and looked up to see Stacey.

Over the last few days since he had seen the bruise he began to talk to her.

"Stacey...I know what Caleb is doing to you. I need you to get a message to Hetty Lange...

She can send some people to save me and I will help you out. My family thinks I am dead, because of Caleb. I have a daughter that's going to be 2 in a few days and I would really like to be there for her birthday.

All you have find a phone or send a letter. Please, I need to see my family. It's been three months. If you do this you can get away from him to." Marty pleaded with her.

"I-I can't...After I told NCIS you were dead...Caleb wouldn't let me leave, he told me to quit. Caleb will kill me, like he killed his wife." Stacey said nervously and this was news to Marty.

"Killed his wife?" Marty repeated and Stacey looked at the door before looking back at Marty.

"He killed her just before he kidnapped you. He's been telling everyone that she moved to France. He had it all set up, the plane ticket, her luggage and he made me pretend to be her getting on the plane and leaving..." Stacey said crying.

"Do you have any proof of this?" Marty asked feeling hope. "I would have to find it again. I think I saw it on his computer once, but if I try anything he will kill me." Stacey said and seemed afraid.

"If you help me...I will make sure that he can never touch you again." Marty told her.

For a few minutes they sat in silence and then Stacey nodded...

**KENSI...**

**AUGUST 21, 2017...**

It had been a little over three months since Marty died and Kensi was finally starting to accept the fact Marty was dead.

It seemed that Matty was starting to accept it to; it had now been over two months since Matty had run around the house yelling for Marty after they walked in the door.

Today had been another exhausting day at work.

Josie had become her partner after Marty's funeral.

Kensi miss Marty so much, especially on the stakeouts.

It was still hard without Marty by her side, but Kensi was making it by and every night since the night she found out he was dead...

Kensi would wake up and have a hard time going back to sleep.

Almost every night Kensi still woke up and found herself reaching for Marty, only to remember that he was dead.

Every time Kensi woke up she would walk through the house checking the locks and then checked on the kids before going back to bed.

Some of the dreams she had now were of when Marty had been alive. They were dreams of both before and after Marty finally asked her out.

When she dreamed about the nights after they had officially become a couple, she would wake up wanting him at her side.

**2300 (11:00 P.M.)...**

It had been yet another day long day without Marty by her side and Kensi sometimes wondered how she kept going.

Finally after checking the locks, then checking on Matty and Emma...

Kensi fell into bed exhausted and after a less than a minute she felt her eyes growing heavy.

_**DREAM ***_

_**It was Christmas again and in May it would be a year since Marty's death.**_

_**Marty and Kensi had made a tradition to help out at the Soup Kitchen at Christmas time and whenever they could.**_

_**For a few hours Kensi's mom would come stay with Matty and Emma, so Marty and Kensi could go help at the Soup Kitchen.**_

_**This year was different though...**_

_**Because this was the first year Kensi would be going to the Soup Kitchen since the tradition started without Marty.**_

_**The first Christmas in seven years she would not see him.**_

_**Kensi almost didn't come to the Soup Kitchen this year...she thought it would be too hard, but she felt it was something she had to do.**_

_**Kensi took her place to help serve the food. She didn't know what it was, but something made her look up.**_

_**When she looked over at the door...**_

_**She was looking at a man who had bruises on his face; his hair was not shaggy or long...**_

_**But she would know those ocean blue eyes anywhere.**_

_**'It wasn't possible...was it? Marty Deeks was dead! That didn't explain how he was here.'**_

_**Before Kensi could say or do anything the man slipped out the door and disappeared**__**.**_

_**Telling the person next to her she had to go...**_

_**Kensi took off, but once she got outside...the man she had seen was nowhere to be found.**_

_**She had been so sure that it was Marty. **_

_**Kensi went had everything with her and made her way to the Mission where she explained to Hetty what she had seen.**_

_**The video cameras were checked, but there was no picture on any of the videos of him. **_

_**Kensi had just imagined see him, but Kensi felt hope rise in her that he was alive.***_

_**END DREAM**_

Kensi sat up in bed and looked around, hoping as she always did to see Marty.

Her dream had seemed so real...

'Was there a chance that the body the temporary M.E. had identified as Marty Deeks was someone else? Could Marty really be alive?'

Kensi felt hope and smiled a real smile for the first time in months...

'Maybe Marty was alive, the body that had been identified as Marty's had been so badly burned...

Kensi would have to investigate and would not give up until she had the answers she was looking for.


	53. Kensi Gets A Shock

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks...after that ONE date...things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until...**

**STORY HAS M RATED MATERIAL!**

**CHAPTER 53: KENSI GETS A SHOCK...**

**MARTY...**

_**DREAM/FLASHBACK **_

_***It was Matty's 4th birthday...**_

_**Kensi and Marty walked down the beach with Emma in Marty's arms and Matty running just ahead with Monty.**_

_**Matty stopped, then looking back he smiled and Marty smiled at his son.**_

_**"I want to surf?" Matty yelled pointing out at the ocean, where surfers were riding the waves.**_

_**"I'll teach you in a couple of years when you're a little older." Marty told him. "Why does he have to be so much like you?" Kensi asked rolling her eyes. "Come on, Fern, you know you love us and I don't think you would want it any other way." Marty replied as he looked over at her. **_

_**"Mama," Emma said reaching for Kensi and Kensi took Emma from Marty's arms.**_

_**Once Emma was in Kensi's arms, Emma wrapped her arms around her mother's neck in a hug. **_

_**"Looks like Emma is going to be a bad a..." Marty began, before Kensi slapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't say that word or she will repeat it." Kensi warned. **_

_**"Okay, she'll be a Wonder Girl...because you are Wonder Women. How's that," Marty asked and Kensi shrugged.**_

_**Marty gave Kensi a quick peck on the lips, before they returned their attention to Matty now walking back to them with Monty walking beside him. ***_

_**END DREAM/FLASHBACK**_

**STILL WITH MARTY...**

**AUGUST 22, 2017...**

**02:45 (2:45 AM)...**

"Marty..." The voice sounded far away and for a moment Marty forgot where he was.

"Fern," He asked opening his eyes, but when he did it was Stacey standing over him as he lay on the bed.

"No, sorry, I thought's you said your wife's name was Kensi." Stacey said and seemed confused. "It is, but Fern is just something I call her sometimes. What's going on?" Marty asked.

"Caleb always gives me sleeping pills at night. I made him believe that I took them, but when I got him something to drink...I slipped the pills into his drink. I don't know how much time we have, but I grabbed Caleb's phone...so you could call someone to rescue you." Stacey explained and Marty smiled his first real smile in months...

He would soon be home with Kensi, Matty, Emma and Monty. He couldn't wait to hold Matty and Emma in his arms.

Hold Kensi in his arms and make love to her the first night he was home.

"Thank you...you don't know how much this means to me." Marty said as he took the phone and dialed a number...

The line began to ring and Marty waited...

**KENSI...**

**0250 (02:50 AM)...**

Kensi heard her phone ringing, fumbling with the light she turned it on and grabbed her phone.

She was tempted not to answer it when the caller ID read:

Caleb Rollins

She didn't know why she ignored her instinct not to answer it, but she pushed the button.

"Hello..." She grumbled into the phone.

What Kensi heard made her sit up in shock.

_"Princess, you don't know how great it is to hear your voice..." It was Marty's voice on the phone._

Kensi sat in shock wondering how it was even possible, when Marty had been killed in May.

_"...Kensi, are you there?" Marty's voice sounded worried._

"Is this your idea of a sick joke? Marty Deeks die-died in May." Kensi growled as she felt tears of anger and sadness in her eyes...

_"No, Fern, its Me Marty Deeks. Remember the last time I said that?" The voice asked._

_**FLASHBACK **_

_***Kensi and Emma had been released from the hospital a few days ago.**_

_**A few times since Kensi had soaked in the bath tub full of warm water, after Matty was in bed and Marty would take care of Emma.**_

_**Now Kensi was sitting on the couch with Emma in her arms as she breastfed her. **_

_**Kensi was breastfeeding as well as bottle feeding, so Marty could feed Emma to.**_

_**Since Marty returned from his undercover assignment, he had been taking Matty to daycare and then going to work at NCIS.**_

_**While Kensi spent sometimes what seemed to be lonely days at home with just her, Emma and Monty.**_

_**It was not like when she had been pregnant and then on maternity leave with, Matty, because at the same time Nell had also been pregnant and on maternity leave with Ryan.**_

_**Marty and Kensi had Emma in their room for now sleeping in a bassinet, just as they had done with Matty.**_

_**In fact the bassinet Emma was sleeping in right now...had been Matty's first bed after coming home from the hospital.**_

_**Kensi looked down at Emma down and realized the baby girl had fallen asleep. Kensi put Emma in the swing and then buttoned up her shirt, just before the door opened and in walked Marty and Matty.**_

_**"Hi, Matty," Kensi said as the little boy ran into her arms.**_

_**"What no greeting for me?" Marty asked with a pout and Kensi rolled her eyes. "Who exactly is 'Me'?" Kensi quipped. "Me...You know Marty Deeks...your helpful and loving husband?" Marty shot back. "Nope, don't know a 'Me Marty Deeks'. I'm sorry, but you must have the wrong house." Kensi teased as Marty walked toward her.**_

_**"Funny, Fern. How was your day with, Emma?" Marty asked. "I love being home with, Emma...but I miss work." Kensi admitted. "I know, Sugarbear. Don't worry you'll be back at work in another few weeks. Matty and I decided to pick up pizza on the way home." Marty said showing Kensi the boxes of pizzas in his hands, but Marty was now looking behind Kensi.**_

_**When Kensi turned to see what Marty was looking at...Matty was winding the swing for Emma. ***_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_"...I take it by your silence you do remember. Listen, Kens, I need you to..." _

Marty stopped when there was a sound in the background.

"Marty, what is it...?" Kensi asked, but all she heard was a shout and a gunshot.

It sounded like the phone dropped and there was the sound of someone struggling and then a second gunshot.

"...Marty, answer me! Are you there? Answer me...Marty, dammit, answer me!" Kensi yelled into the phone.

Finally Kensi hung up the phone and called the night techs at NCIS.

"This is, Kensi Deeks. I need to you to give me the address to the last call made to my phone..."

Kensi said into the phone and then gave them her phone number.

Kensi could feel her heart beating rapidly at the thought of soon being reunited with Marty.

"...Thanks." Kensi said once they told her what she needed to know.


	54. The Rescue of Marty Deeks

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks...after that ONE date...things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until...**

**STORY HAS M RATED MATERIAL!**

**CHAPTER 54: THE RESCUE OF MARTY DEEKS...**

**KENSI...**

**AUGUST 22, 2017...**

Once more Kensi hung up and this time she called her mom, as she got out of bed.

"Mom, I'm sorry to wake you up, but I need you to come over to watch Matty and Emma. No...I'm okay. I just got a call...I can't explain right now, but I will as soon as I get home...all right I'll see you in a few minutes." Kensi told her mom.

Kensi slipped a bra on, not bothering to take off Marty's shirt she had been sleeping in, then put on her socks and shoes.

It seemed forever before Kensi hear a knock at the door and opened it to see her mom.

"Kensi, what's going on?" Her mom asked. "I'll explain when I get back, but I this has something to do with, Marty. Thanks for watching Matty and Emma." Kensi said and hurried out the door, she didn't notice that Monty had slipped out the door with her, until she reached her car.

She opened the car door to get in and Monty got up in the car and over into the passenger's seat.

Kensi looked over at Monty and then started to car, not wanting to take Monty back inside. Kensi started the car and was on her way...

**MARTY...**

**AUGUST 22, 2017...**

Caleb had entered the room with his gun, but Stacey had jumped in front of Marty taking a gunshot to the chest.

Then Marty had dropped the phone and tried to wrestle the gun away from Caleb, the gun went off a second time and Marty felt Caleb slump against him before falling to the ground. A gunshot to the upper abdomen,

Marty looked over at Stacey, then at Caleb...

When Marty looked at Stacey her eyes were wide and unblinking, as blood flowed. She was already gone, from the looks the gun shot had gone straight to her heart.

As much as Marty wanted to let Caleb bleed to death, he was still technically until he turned in his formal resignation to Bates an LAPD cop.

He had to do what he could to save Caleb, no matter what Caleb had done to him.

It was not long after that Marty heard the sirens and then...

"LAPD," Came a shout.

Marty heard the front door open and LAPD coming into the house.

"In here!" Marty yelled and a few cops that new Marty stopped in shock when they saw him.

"Deeks...we were told you were dead. What happened?" One of the cops asked.

"I'll explain later, right now we need an ambulance." Marty said as one of the cops checked Stacey for a pulse.

"She's gone." The cop announced.

"Her name is Stacey or that's what she told me. Caleb kidnapped me in May just before I was finished with the case. He faked my death and had the Stacey tell everyone the burned body that was found...was me. Then after Stacey told everyone I was dead, he made her quit her job as an M.E. and hasn't let her leave the house since." Marty said, just as the paramedics entered the room and took over care of Caleb.

Marty wanted to tell the paramedics not to bother saving Celeb, that he wasn't worth it after the pain and suffering that Caleb had put a lot of people through.

**OUTSIDE THE HOUSE...**

**KENSI...**

Kensi pulled up and got out of the car, but closed the door before Monty could get out.

She left the radio on and windows rolled down a little because of the chaos with the LAPD and the ambulance.

When Kensi saw a second ambulance pull up, it reminded her of the two gunshots she heard and her heart skipped a beat as she thought of the possibility that one of the gun shots had killed Marty.

That's when she saw Sam and Callen pull up in Sam's challenger, Josie just behind them.

Then looking around again Kensi noticed that Bates was there, but before Kensi could make a step to go question Bates, she saw Hetty and Hetty did not look happy.

Hetty made her way over to Bates and seemed to get into a heated talk with him.

"What are you doing here?" Kensi asked Callen, Sam and Josie.

"We got a call from the night techs at NCIS that you had called them and asked them to trace the last number to your phone. What's going on, Kensi?" Callen asked.

"Marty is alive...Or at least he was when I talked to him on the phone a little while ago." Kensi said and looked over at the door.

"Kensi..." Callen began, but Kensi cut him off.

"Marty is not dead and I was not dreaming. Why else would I call NCIS or be at this address?" Kensi challenged.

Before Callen or anyone could say anything more a stretcher was being rolled out of the house, the paramedics telling the man on the stretcher to stay with them as they held pressure to a wound.

Then a second stretcher was brought out the body completely covered and then finally...

Kensi started running and threw herself into Marty's arms as he walked out the door and he immediately wrapped his arms around her taking a deep breath.

"You're alive." She whispered into his ear. "I take it you really, really missed me, Fern and isn't that my shirt you're wearing?" Marty asked and tried to chuckle, but his voice was chocked up.

"Matty, kept insisting you weren't dead. For the first month when we got home he would run through the house yelling for you." Kensi said burying her face in the crook of his neck and feeling the tears in her eyes, but not wanting anyone to see them.

"You don't know how much I missed you, Matty and Emma." Marty whispered to her as he took a hand and moved her head so she was looking him in the eye and then he kissed her.

Kensi kissed him back with hunger and passion, until they heard a bark right beside them and broke apart.

Looking down they saw Monty and Kensi was confused because she had left him in the car, until they looked over at Sam, Callen and Josie who looked shocked to see Marty.

Josie was standing next to the open car door.

"Hey, Monty, did you miss me?" Marty asked as he knelt down. "Come on, let's go talk to the team and then I think we can go home." Kensi suggested.

"Let me go give my formal statement and tell them about the evidence they need. I'll meet you over with Sam, Callen and Josie in a minute." Marty suggested and Kensi seemed reluctant to let him go, but she did.


	55. Welcome Home, Marty Deeks

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks...after that ONE date...things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until...**

**STORY HAS M RATED MATERIAL!**

**CHAPTER 55: WELCOME HOME, MARTY DEEKS...**

**04:45 (4:45 AM)...**

**AUGUST 22, 2017...**

**KENSI...**

Kensi made her way back over to Callen, Sam and Josie as Marty went to tell Bates and Hetty everything he knew. Monty had not left Marty's side.

"He looks different with short hair; I almost couldn't believe it was him." Callen commented. "I know I'm just glad he's alive." Kensi said glancing over at Marty and sounding tired.

Finally after a few minutes Marty made his way over to them and slid an arm around Kensi waist.

"Princess, I know you're wearing my shirt, socks and shoes...but did you bother to put any pants on?" He whispered in her ear only loud enough for her to hear and Kensi glared at him. "I'm wearing shorts, Marty. Are you ready to go home?" She asked him and Marty nodded.

"Definitely...I can't wait to get home." Marty told her with a tired smile.

"Good to see that you're alive, Marty." Sam told him and Marty looked at Sam. "What happened? We were told you were dead." Josie said and Marty got a haunted look on his face.

"When I went to see Bates that day about the undercover assignment, Detective Caleb Rollins asked where Kensi was and started in about how he thought I didn't go anywhere without her. Plus said some other things...so I looked at him and said,

'You want to talk about wives, Rollins? Are you still cheating on your wife or did she finally get smart and leave your sorry ass?'

The undercover OP was almost done when Rollins kidnapped me. He had a women Stacey..." Marty was cut off by Callen.

"Stacey Willard?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, a few days after she told everyone that I was dead. Rollins made her quit her job, and then wouldn't let her leave. He beat her to, when Rollins beat the crap out of me and tortured me; she took care of the wounds.

A couple of hours ago when I called Kensi, Rollins came into the room and pointed his gun at me, but she jumped in front of me...

Stacey saved me from getting killed, but she got killed in the process. She took a bullet that was meant for me. I've been talking to Stacey the last few days and trying to convince her to help me; while we talked she told me where Rollins had some evidence.

She was the one that took his phone while he was sleeping and brought it to me.

After Rollins shot Stacey I tried to wrestle the gun away from him, but he got shot. Stacey is dead and Rollins was shot in the upper abdomen.

He sat a mirror in front of me while he shaved my head. Bates just told me that Rollins was after the Liaison job with NCIS after I died." Marty explained to them.

"Wow, well, we're just glad to have you back." Callen told him.

"I think I'm ready to go home. I want to get some sleep, before Matty and Emma wake up to find me alive." Marty said shaking hands with Callen, Sam and Josie.

"We'll see you later." Kensi said as she climbed into the driver's seat.

Monty was already in the back seat, as Marty sat in the front passenger's seat his head leaned back and his eyes closed.

Kensi glanced at him before starting the car. Marty reached for Kensi's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Let's go home and get some sleep, Princess. Oh, Hetty gave you the day off, so we can spend the day together with Matty and Emma." Marty said opening his eyes and smiling at her.

After ten minutes of talking to Sam, Callen and Josie they left.

**KENSI AND MARTY'S HOUSE...**

**05:15 (5:15 AM)**

**AUGUST 22, 2O17...**

Marty, Kensi and Monty made their way into the house. Smelling coffee they made their way to the kitchen where Julia was sitting at the table.

"Mom..." Kensi said and Julia looked up from a paper she was reading, her face turned to shock when she saw Marty.

"I'm alive, but it's a long story." Marty said and Julia just nodded. "Why don't I give you a ride home mom? I can't thank you enough for staying with Matty and Emma." Kensi told her mom and finally seemed to find her voice.

"No, that's okay, I'll call a cab." Julia replied and after a few minutes of Kensi arguing with her mother.

Julia insisted she would call a cab, so Kensi and Marty could have some time together, before the kids got home. Kensi relented and let her mom call a cab.

After Julia left Kensi took Marty's hand and led him down the hall to their bedroom.

Kensi took off her socks, shoes and shorts, as Marty took off the socks and jeans he was wearing.

Too tired to do anything else they fell into bed exhausted knowing they would be up in a little while to surprise Matty and Emma.

Marty pulled Kensi as close to him as he could wrapping his arms around her waist and Kensi rolled over laying her head on his chest.

Kensi threw an arm over his stomach and felt him kiss the top her head, just before she fell asleep listening to the sound of his heart.

The sound that he was really there beside in their bed once more...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Wow, I can't believe it. This story has just a few more chapters before it comes to an end. **


	56. A Family Day

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks...after that ONE date...things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until...**

**STORY HAS M RATED MATERIAL!**

**CHAPTER 56: A FAMILY DAY...**

**0600 HOURS (6:00 AM)...**

**MARTY & KENSI'S BEDROOM...**

It seemed that Marty and Kensi had just fallen asleep when they were startled awake by a yell.

"Daddy, you comes home!" Matty yelled.

Marty and Kensi sat up and Matty made his way over to Marty throwing his arms around Marty's neck.

Marty grimaced a little in pain and when Kensi saw she gave him a look of concern...

Then realized they had never stopped at the hospital on the way home to have him checked over for any serious injuries.

"I'm good, Fern. Hey, Matty, you don't know how much I missed you. Your mom told me you refused to believe I was dead." Marty said as Matty pulled back and sat on the bed.

"I'll go see if Emma is awake and wants to come see her daddy." Kensi said getting up and walking out of the room.

"I missed you, your mom, your sister, Monty...everyone." Marty told Matty. "Then whys didn't you comes home?" Matty asked with sadness in his little blue eyes.

"It's a long story, but the important thing is I'm here now." Marty replied. "Forever, What if you dies again?" Matty asked fear now showing in his eyes.

"I don't plan on that for a very, very, very long time. I plan to watch you and Emma grow up. I won't be going undercover for the LAPD again..." Marty told Matty.

"Rweally," Matty asked. "Really..." Marty answered pulling Matty into his arms for another hug, just as Kensi entered the room with Emma.

"Dada, dada, dada," Emma screamed as her eyes lit up with happiness and she squirmed in Kensi's arms until Kensi put Emma down on the bed.

Emma crawled over to Marty and threw her little arms around Marty's neck, with a teddy bear still in one hand.

"Hey, Em, daddy missed you. Why don't we all get dressed and go out to breakfast? Then we can figure out what to do after that." Marty suggested.

"Beach," Matty asked his eyes lighting up. "Okay, that's sounds like a place to go. We have the whole day together." Marty answered.

So Matty got up off the bed and took off running to his room, as Emma struggled until Kensi picked her up and set her on the floor.

"I'll go get Emma ready. Why don't you go take a shower?" Kensi suggested. "Wish we could take a shower together." Marty stated wrapping his arms around her from behind and turning her to face him, he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Marty, our daughter is in the room. How about a rain check until tonight after the kids go to bed?" Kensi suggested slipping out of his embrace and leaving the room with Emma.

"That better be a promise, Fern..."

Marty called after her and he shook his head when he heard Kensi laugh.

"...This is going to be a long day." Marty muttered as he found some clean clothes and went to take a shower.

An hour later the Deeks family...including Monty was ready to leave. They decided to get their breakfast and take it to the beach.

**THE BEACH...**

**07:30 (7:30 AM)...**

Kensi carried the food and Emma, Matty carried the blanket and Marty had his surfboard under his arm.

He was eager to go surfing after being held hostage for so long.

Marty set his surfboard in the sand and then took the blanket from Matty, spreading it out. Marty sat down, Matty sat down on Marty's right and Emma on his lap.

Kensi laughed and Marty looked at her.

"What's so funny, Kens?" Marty inquired looking at her. "Just thinking of how much Matty is like you..." Kensi replied.

"I thought that was a good thing." Marty replied. "The day of your..." Kensi stopped and couldn't say the word funeral.

"My funeral," Marty asked and Kensi nodded.

"It was after your funeral and I had just laid down when I heard someone at the bedroom door.

At first I thought I hoped it was you, but when I looked it was Matty. He wanted you there and I told him that he could sleep in the bed with me...

He crawled up on the bed and laid down on the right side. Then I went to check on Emma and she was awake, so I took her to sleep in the bed as well." Kensi explained and Marty laughed as he put one arm around Matty.

"The side you say that you have to sleep on? You will let Matty sleep there, but not me?" Marty inquired. "He laid down and fell asleep, before I could say anything." Kensi shot back with a smile.

Finally the food was taken out and divided up, with Emma throwing some of her food at Monty and giggling as Monty gobbled it up.

"You don't know how much I've missed this and dreamed of the day I would come home. Every day I tried to think of a way to come home..." Marty said, not letting Matty and Emma know that he had been kidnapped.

After Matty and Emma got done eating they went to play in the sand, Monty close behind them.

Kensi and Marty stayed sitting on the blanket, Kensi scooted over so she was sitting closer to Marty.

"Emma's birthday is on Friday, so I guess you came home just in time." Kensi stated. "I think that's one of the reasons Stacey finally helped me." Marty commented and Kensi looked at him.

"What are you talking about? She's the one that told us you were dead." Kensi remarked.

"I know, Kens, but if it were not for Stacey in the end...I would be dead.

At first I thought she was helping him willing, until I saw the signs of abuse. I figured out that Rollins was hurting her...

I then started to talk and try to convince her to help me escape. Last night she finally agreed to help me.

I was on the phone with you when Rollins came in the room and pointed his gun at me, but Stacey jumped in front of me and took a bullet to the heart that was meant for me.

That bullet was meant for me, Kensi...it's my fault that Stacey is dead.

I had to drop the phone, and try to get the gun away from Rollins. The gun went off and he was shot. Stacey was already dead when Rollins went down and I was tempted to let him bleed out, but I knew I couldn't because I am still technically an LAPD cop until I give my formal resignation to Bates." Marty said as tears came to his eyes and the look of guilt about Stacey's death.

"No, Marty, Stacey's death is not your fault. That monster that kidnapped you and abused her...it was his fault. Don't blame yourself for her death.

Because if you would have died this morning...I would have had to go through a second funeral for you...our kids would have lost you a second time.

I was mad at her for telling us you were dead, but maybe she didn't have a choice.

Marty..."

Kensi made him look at her.

"...She made a choice to jump in front of you and take that bullet." Kensi finished and Marty leaned over to kiss her.

"I know, Princess. It's just that maybe if I wouldn't have convinced her to help me and tried to think of another way...she would still be alive.

Every day I was away from you, Matty, Emma...away from everyone, it was torture. Any time I got any sleep...I dreamed of you, our kids and being at work with the team.

He stabbed me in the shoulder above where I was shot, before Sam showed me how to alter my routine. He punched me in the face and put a mirror in front of me when he shaved my head...

Caleb Rollins did everything he could to break me, but the thought of escaping and coming home...That's what kept me going.

He videotaped my funeral and made me watch it. It broke my heart to see you and the kids hurting so much. I wanted to find a way to come back to you and when he showed me the video of my funeral...I didn't cry until after he left the room." Marty said and Kensi leaned her head against his shoulder.

Marty and Kensi glanced over at Monty, Emma and Matty still playing in the sand not far away.

"It was Hetty, Sam and Callen who told me you were dead. I tried to convince them they were wrong. After my mom showed up...Sam, Callen and Hetty left. Then I asked my mom to stay with the kids for a while.

First I ended up at the beach and then I went to work out at work. Callen was the one who found me in the gym and took me home.

I fell asleep on the ride home, but woke up long enough to get in the house and changed into one of your shirts, before lying down on the bed. Ever since that night I started wearing your shirts to bed.

Over the next few days I could be found with the kids, in the shooting range as Sam, Callen, Josie, Nell, Eric or my mom watched the kids, or in the gym working out. I think I came close to putting a hole in the bag." Kensi whispered.

"I tried to warn Rollins that he would be sorry if you ever found him, you know. I said,

'You know Rollins I would be a little worried if I were you.'

He asked what he had to be worried about so I told him,

'I know you've heard of Henrietta Lange and you know even Bates is scared of her. Well, you wouldn't only have to deal with her, but all of my friends at NCIS.

Did I forget to mention my wife, who also happens to be my partner there, has a favorite place for shooting targets?

Kensi finds out you have me and you will be lucky if she just kicks you in the groin and doesn't shoot you there.'

Too bad you didn't get a chance, because I know you would have, Princess." Marty said and Kensi laughed. "I thought you were against me doing that...thought it was better to pistol whip across the face." Kensi said with a smile.

"I would have made an exception in the case that you had to rescue me." Marty said as Matty, Emma and Monty came back over to the blanket.

"I had to rescue you, huh? So that would have made you a damsel in destress?" Kensi joked. "Just Prince Charming waiting on my favorite partner." Marty shot back.

Matty reached the blanket and flopped down on his stomach, as Emma sat down on Kensi's lap.

"Why don't you go do a little surfing and we will watch you from here? I know you've been d...wanting to get back on your board." Kensi told him. "Are you sure?" Marty asked and when Kensi nodded, Marty grabbed his board and took off to go surf.


	57. A Family Day Part 2

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks...after that ONE date...things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until...**

**STORY HAS M RATED MATERIAL!**

**CHAPTER 57: A FAMILY DAY...**

**PART 2...**

**AUGUST 22, 2017**

Kensi sat on the beach with Emma on her lap and watched Marty surf and the smile never seemed to leave his face.

Matty played in the sand not far away and Monty lay on the blanket.

Kensi wasn't sure how long Marty had been surfing, when he finally rode the last wave in and made his way over to the blanket.

Kensi reached into the bag beside her and held out a towel for him...

Marty shook his head getting water on Emma, Kensi and Monty, before taking the towel.

"Did you really have to do that?" Kensi inquired glaring at him. "Do what? I was just trying to get rid of some of the water." Marty said still smiling.

"That's what the towel is for, Marty." Kensi told him. "I know, but I couldn't resist. Were you enjoying the view?" Marty shot back as he dropped down beside her.

"I saw you fall off a few times..." Kensi teased. "I'm a little rusty, because..." Marty didn't continue as the haunted look crossed his face.

"Sorry, I didn't think of what I was saying." Kensi said and Marty looked at, before grabbing her hand. "It's okay." Marty assured her and tried to smile, but what he had been through was still clear in his eyes.

"Why don't we drop by home, so you can change clothes and then find somewhere else to go?" Kensi suggested.

"How about the Zoo, I think that's what your dating profile as Charlene St. James said she wanted for a first date." Marty teased this time the sparkle returning to his eyes.

"I can't believe you would bring that up now. That was years ago and on our first date you took me out to eat and then brought me to the beach..." Kensi reminded him.

"That's not all..." Marty started and Kensi hit him in the shoulder. "Don't even finish that thought with our kids here." Kensi warned. "Then can I finish that thought after Matty and Emma goes to bed tonight?" Marty questioned.

"Maybe..." Kensi answered with a shrug. "Really, maybe," Marty asked and Kensi nodded her head with a smile.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Matty said returning to the blanket and Kensi looked at the time realizing it was just a little after 11: 30.

"Okay, why don't we stop by home so daddy can change into dry clothes? I'll call Grandma and see if we can go there for lunch." Kensi suggested.

After packing everything up then they headed home, where Marty took a quick shower and changed, while Kensi called her mom.

Then after changing Emma and Matty's clothes, because they had gotten sand on the other clothes they had been wearing.

The family headed to Julia's house.

**JULIA'S HOUSE...**

Once Matty was out of his seat he ran for the door and knocked, as Marty unstrapped Emma from her car seat.

When Kensi, Marty, Emma and Monty made it up to the door it was already open with Julia standing in the door way...

"Hi, mom," Kensi said as she walked in the door behind Matty, with Marty and Emma behind her.

"Lunch is already on the table." Julia announced.

Kensi walked with her mom, as Marty stepped passed them and went to put Emma in her high chair. Matty climbed up in a chair with food in front of him and began to eat.

"Thanks, for letting us come over for lunch." Kensi said as she and her mother watched Marty sitting at the table between Matty and Emma.

"I don't understand what happened with, Marty. A little over three months ago we attended his funeral and now..." Julia trailed off as her and Kensi stood out of ear shot of the table where the kids and Marty sat.

Kensi looked at Marty, Emma and Matty for a moment, before looking at her mother.

"Marty, was kidnapped by another LAPD cop that hated him before he could finish the undercover assignment he was on. The cop who..." Kensi began.

"A cop kidnapped him?" Julia asked in surprise and Kensi nodded.

"Yeah, there are some cops that don't get along with Marty. The cop that kidnapped him tortured, Marty. Over the last few days Marty was trying to convince a woman who was in a relationship with the cop to help him escape and she finally agreed last night from what Marty told me.

I got that phone call this morning and after getting off the phone I called NCIS, then you. I had to make sure that it was real and that Marty was alive.

Marty told me the cop who kidnapped him came into the room with his gun and intended to shoot him, but Stacey...the women who was helping Marty to escape...jumped in front of the gun and got shot. Stacey died saving Marty." Kensi explained.

"Wow, that's a lot to go through." Julia said looking at her son-in-law in amazement.

"Hey, Kens, I know you think I'm good looking, but you don't have to keep staring. Why don't you come eat with us?" Marty suggested with a grin and Kensi rolled her eyes.

"You're the one that thinks you're good looking, Marty." Kensi shot back. "So you didn't marry me for my looks, huh? Must have been my charming personality," Marty suggested still grinning.

Julia laughed as she watched Kensi and Marty.

The rest of the afternoon was spent at Julia's house.

Matty and Emma playing, as Marty and Kensi talked to Julia...

**KENSI & MARTY'S HOUSE...**

**2000 HOURS (8:00 PM)...**

It had been just half an hour ago that Matty had finally fallen asleep; Emma had fallen asleep at a little a few minutes after seven.

Now Kensi had her back against the arm of the couch watching America's Next Top, as Marty was working on something on the computer.

"What are you working on?" Kensi asked.

Marty didn't say a word, just hit print, walked over to the grab the paper the printer and held the paper to Kensi.

Kensi looked at it before grinning at him.

"Your resignation letter to the LAPD..." Kensi said standing up and Marty nodded. "Yup, soon I'll be a full NCIS Agent." Marty said stepping forward and placing his hands on her hips, her brushed his lips against hers.

"Mmmmm, how about we take this to the bedroom?" Kensi suggested. "Oh, this must be about the rain check from this morning." Marty said as she started to lead him down the hall to their room.

**KENSI AND MARTY'S BEDROOM...**

**AN HOUR LATER...**

Marty and Kensi lay side by side looking at each other. Kensi had one hand under her pillow, as the other lay between her and Marty

"I've really missed this and there were times I thought I would never be with you again." Marty said as he grabbed her hand. "Matty never seemed to lose faith that you would come home, Emma didn't either." Kensi replied.

"What about you? Did you try to move on or find someone else?" As painful as the thought was to Marty he needed to know. "I was starting to accept the fact that you were gone, but I still had not reached the point of finding someone else." Kensi replied and Marty let out a breath he did not know he had been holding.

"Hey, Princess...your eyes are getting droopy." Marty teased and Kensi slipped her hand out of his, hitting him in the chest. "My eyes are not droopy." Kensi shot back. "No, maybe you're just getting a little sleepy." Marty said. "Knock it off, Marty." Kensi said with a yawn. "Okay, how about some sleep then." Marty suggested and Kensi moved over laying her head on his chest, as his arm curled around her waist.

"Night, Kensi. I love you." Marty muttered his eyes starting to close. "Love you to, Marty." Kensi muttered her eyes already closed.

Soon they were both asleep...


	58. Resigning From The LAPD

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks...after that ONE date...things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until...**

**STORY HAS M RATED MATERIAL!**

**CHAPTER 58: RESIGNING FROM THE LAPD...**

The day Marty had been found Kensi talked to Hetty and took a few days off.

Then Marty, Kensi, Matty and Emma spent the last few days together as a family.

Even though Marty had typed his letter of resignation to the LAPD a few days before, he had not yet taken it to them.

So today Marty was going to drop the letter by to Bates, as well as turn in his gun and badge for the LAPD. Then Kensi and Marty would be dropping by NCIS so Marty could finally sign the paperwork to become a full NCIS Agent.

Matty, Emma and Monty were also going with them.

**AUGUST 25, 2017...**

**06:00 (6:00 AM)...**

**MARTY & KENSI'S HOUSE...**

Today was Emma's 2ed birthday...

When Marty returned from surfing he smelled coffee and made his way into the kitchen to find Kensi had already taken a shower and was ready for the day.

She was leaning against the counter with a faraway look in her eyes and a coffee cup in one hand.

"Morning, Sunshine." Marty said as he walked over to the coffee maker. "Morning, are you going to make the pancakes for our birthday girl this morning?" Kensi asked.

"I was thinking about taking a shower first. I would ask you to join me, but it looks like you are already ready for the day." Marty replied. "You know that it would have taken longer with both of us in the shower, plus Matty could get up and get in trouble." Kensi stated.

"Okay, I'll just go take that shower and I will be thinking of you while I take my shower." Marty shot back shooting her a smile as Kensi rolled her eyes. "You better hurry up, Matty and Emma will be awake by the time you get out and hungry." Kensi remarked.

"Matty and Emma will be hungry? Or is it that you are hungry and you missed my cooking skills?" Marty asked and Kensi just shrugged. "Time is ticking, Deeks. They will be up soon." Kensi teased with a smile.

"I can't believe you are using Matty and Emma to cover the fact that you missed me making chocolate chip pancakes." Marty said, taking the cup of coffee from her hand and setting it on the counter.

"I was drinking that." Kensi protested. "I know, but I didn't want you to spill any hot coffee on me." Marty said and pulling her to him he kissed her.

Kensi kissed him back for a moment before pulling back and looking at him.

"Go take a shower, Deeks." Kensi said. "Really as long as we've been married and you're reverting back to using the last name?" Marty asked. "Go get ready so we can leave after breakfast. We have a lot to do today, before Emma's birthday party tonight." Kensi told him.

"All right, all right, I'm going." Marty said and headed off to take a shower.

Kensi took one more sip of her coffee and then went to see if Emma was awake, Matty was obviously still asleep or he would have been in the kitchen asking about breakfast.

**06:30 (6:30 AM)...**

**EMMA'S ROOM...**

When Kensi walked into Emma's room the little girl was just sitting up and wiping her sleepy eyes.

"Hey, birthday girl, are you ready for today? Daddy is going to make breakfast then after that we have a few places to go today. "Kensi asked reaching into the crib and picking Emma up.

Emma didn't say anything as Kensi undressed her and changed her diaper. Then put Emma's Pajamas on until after breakfast, then Kensi would put a new outfit on her.

"Mommy, mommy...Where's daddy? He said he wouldn't leave again." Matty said coming into the room with fear in his eyes.

"It's okay, Matty, Your daddy is just taking a shower and then he's going to..." Kensi was interrupted.

"Okay, who's ready for me to make chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast?" Marty asked from the doorway.

"Dada, dada," Emma screamed from Kensi's arms, squirming to get down, when Kensi set Kensi on down, Emma ran over to Marty.

"I take it the sweet tooth you inherited from your mom is ready for breakfast, birthday girl?" Marty asked as he picked Emma up and Emma threw her little arms around his neck. "I want to help." Matty said and Marty looked at Matty, before looking at Kensi.

"What do you think, Sunshine? I'll let him help make the batter, but I'll do the actual cooking." Marty said. "Then I guess that leaves Emma and me are going to clean up after breakfast?" Kensi asked.

"You clean? I-I don't know that we want that...remember how your house looked before we moved in together?" Marty teased. "Hey, I know how to clean. Didn't you see the difference when you came home?" Kensi asked.

"Oh, you cleaned? Are you sure you didn't hire someone to clean?" Marty asked. "Deeks..." Kensi said a warning in her voice.

"I'm hungry." Matty complained. "Okay, let's go make the pancakes and I'll even clean up after." Marty said as the four of them headed for the kitchen.

**TWO HOURS LATER...**

**08:30 (8:30 AM)...**

After breakfast Marty and Matty cleaned up the kitchen as Kensi went to get Emma dressed.

Then Marty went to help Matty get dressed, now the four of them were ready to leave. Matty was buckled into his booster seat and Emma was strapped into the car seat.

Then they left to make their first stop at the LAPD Precinct so Marty could hand in his gun, badge and resignation letter.

**LAPD PRECINT...**

Marty unbuckled Matty from his booster seat then let Matty ride on his shoulders, Matty let his hands rest on top of Marty's head as Marty held on to Matty's knees. Kensi carried Emma on her hip as the four of them walked into the precinct.

When they did...

A lot of the cops looked up or stared in shock at the sight of Marty. The story had gotten around the precinct after Marty's rescue, but a lot of the cops thought it was just a story...

Now they saw that Marty Deeks was in fact alive. Marty walked straight through the Bullpen making his way to Bates office, once they reached Bates office Marty knocked and Bates looked up.

The look on his face said he knew why Marty was there...

"Is this what you really want, Deeks?" Bates asked as Marty set his gun, badge and the letter on Bates desk.

"I told you when I went on that assignment, before Rollins kidnapped me...that was my last assignment with the LAPD. So yeah, I'm sure." Marty said.

"Then good luck to you, Deeks. You were one of my best Detectives." Bates told him and held out his hand for Marty to shake.

"Thanks." Marty said and taking Bates hand, he shook it.

Then turned to leave with Kensi right beside him, he was almost out the door of the office when...

"Deeks..."

Bates called and Marty looked back.

"...May I talk to you alone for a minute?" Bates asked.

"Anything you can say to me...you can say in front of Kensi. I'll end up telling her anyway." Marty said. "Well, I was thinking what I wanted to tell you, is something I don't think you would want your children to hear." Bates said and seemed uncomfortable.

"Kens..." Marty began looking over at her. "I'll go ahead and get Matty and Emma in the car. Just don't take too long." Kensi said, as Marty set Matty on the ground and Kensi grabbed Matty's hand.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Marty asked looking back at Bates after the door closed behind Kensi.

"The first this is...that I'm sorry for what Rollins put you through and I have to tell you that you are better man then I am, because I think I would have let the bastard die. But you didn't..." Bates began.

"I wanted to let him die, but I was still a cop and I knew what it would look like when the truth came out that I didn't try to save him. I would have lost my job." Marty said with a sigh.

"Though I sorry to see you go I am glad you found a family and a place where you feel like you belong. Not everyone here at the LAPD hated you...they were just jealous of you." Bates said and Marty chuckled.

"I don't know about that, I did a good job of making a lot of them mad at me...especially Rollins." Marty said as the humor left his face.

"Rollins was being investigated by Internal Affairs when he kidnapped you. Got a call from the hospital yesterday morning...he died during the surgery. When Rollins was shot, it wasn't your fault. You tried to get the gun away and I know that you would have preferred him in cuffs with a few bruises, but just look at it this way...You don't have to worry about him coming after you or your family again. Anyway I think you better get going before you have to leave Kensi to deal with a couple of bored kids." Bates told him.

"Yeah, thanks and I think you're right I should probably get going." Marty said and walked out of Bates office, catching the eye of a few of the Cops in the Bullpen.

Some gave him a nod of respect or a wave and some just gave a smile. Marty was surprised at how many had caught his eye on the way out of the precinct.

He had seen a few glares as well, but not nearly as many as he used to get.


	59. Welcome To NCIS Agent Marty Deeks

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks...after that ONE date...things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until...**

**STORY HAS M RATED MATERIAL!**

**CHAPTER 59: WELCOME TO NCIS AGENT MARTY DEEKS...**

**THE CAR ON THE WAY TO OSP...**

**KENSI & MARTY...**

"What did Bates want?" Kensi asked as Marty got into the passenger's and she started the car.

"To tell me he would have let things turn out different and wouldn't have bothered to save, Rollins. Bates said that Rollins died on the operating table the other day. He also told me his theory about how he didn't think most of the LAPD didn't hate me...they were just jealous." Marty told her with a grin and Kensi glanced at him.

"Bates really told you that he thought other cops were jealous of you?" Kensi asked and Marty nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that it's all over and that I have found a place I belong. With you, Matty, Emma, Monty and NCIS," Marty replied.

**09:15 (9:15 AM)...**

**THE PARKING GARAGE...**

**KENSI'S PARKING PLACE...**

"Ready to go sign the paperwork and become NCIS Agent Marty Deeks," Kensi inquired as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Yeah, I should have done it sooner. Maybe if I would have Rollins and Stacey would still be alive." Marty said still feeling responsible for the two deaths.

He knew that if he hadn't asked Stacey to help him there was a chance she would still be alive or maybe Rollins would have killed her eventually and if he hadn't been trying to wrestle the gun away from Rollins...Rollins would still be alive.

"Marty, what happened wasn't your fault. We can talk more about what happened later if you want, okay? I don't think it's a topic that Matty and Emma need to hear about." Kensi told him, shooting a gaze to the backseat and then back to Marty.

"Do you think I'll make a good Agent, Kens? I mean I was a cop for so long and before that a lawyer." Marty said sounding unsure.

"Is all this doubt you're having have something to do with what you just went through? Look at how long you worked as an NCIS/LAPD Liaison...You did a great job as a cop or Hetty wouldn't have chosen you to become a part of this NCIS family. If you're not ready...you don't have to sign the papers today. You can wait until you're ready." Kensi asked as she looked at him.

"I guess you're right, Kens. Let's go see everyone, so they can tell Emma happy birthday." Marty said opening his car door.

Then getting out he opened the back door to help Matty out of the booster seat, as Kensi unstrapped Emma.

**THE BULLPEN...**

**09:25 (9:25 AM)...**

Matty ran in ahead of Kensi, Marty and Emma. Emma walked with one hand in Marty's and the other hand in Kensi's.

Callen, Sam and Josie looked up when they entered the Bullpen.

Marty looked around the Bullpen and realized he felt at home, that Kensi was right...It was time he signed the paperwork to become an NCIS Agent.

"Well, look who's here..." Callen said. "What's going on?" Josie asked as Marty picked up the phone, dialing the extension then asking Nell and Eric to come downstairs.

As Nell and Eric started down the stairs, Hetty walked into the Bullpen.

"Mr. Deeks, it is good to see you here? Is there a reason you are here now, when you know we were coming to Emma's birthday party tonight?" Hetty asked with a knowing look.

"Actually, yeah...I wanted everyone here to witness something." Marty said and Kensi smiled.

Matty and Emma ran around the room greeting everyone as Kensi pulled a piece of paper from her desk that she had kept there.

"What is that, Marty?" Sam asked. "Something Hetty gave to me just after I first joined the team and I think it's finally time..." Marty said.

"Wait...is that the application Hetty gave to you to become an NCIS Agent?" Callen asked and Marty nodded as he signed his name, than handed the paper to Hetty.

"Welcome Agent Deeks and May I say? It's about bloody time." Hetty said accepting the application from him.

"I turned in my resignation to the LAPD this morning, so they can't pull me away ever again and that also gives us two things to celebrate tonight..." Marty said as the teams started congratulate him. "Emma's birthday and Marty finally becoming an agent," Kensi said from beside him and Marty slipped an arm around her waist.

"Bates told that Rollins...the cop that kidnapped me...died the other day during surgery." Marty announced.

"Agent Deeks, I have something here for you. I started to get things started when you were found the other day..." Hetty held out a box to Marty and Marty opened it with a smile.

"Mine!" Emma yelled as she came running over to Marty and pointed at the box. "Sorry, Little Princess but this is something you can't have until after you get a job at NCIS." Marty told Emma.

He looked around and then set the box on the Kensi's desk, than he took out the NCIS issued Sig Saver and his new NCIS badge holding them up for everyone to see.

"Mine," Emma said stubbornly shaking her head and pointing at the box again.

"See Kens, I said she was just like you. She gets that stubbornness from you." Marty said and Kensi elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Ow...really, you're going to abuse your partner?" Marty asked. "I thought you got used to that seven and a half years ago when we first started working together...Partner." Kensi teased and the team laughed.

"I think we should contact the Gibbs and his team to let them know that Marty is alive." Callen suggested.

"And that I am now officially an NCIS Agent," Marty asked looking at her and Kensi nodded. "Come on, let's go." Kensi said taking one of Emma's hands as Matty walked in front of Kensi and Marty walked behind her.

The team made their way up to OPS.

**OPS...**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

Kensi made sure to keep one of Emma's hands in her own so the two-year-old would not cause trouble as Marty held on to one of Matty's hands.

After a few minutes the whole Gibbs team and Abby showed up on screen from MTAC in DC.

"Wow, he's back from the dead...OW!" Tony said as Gibbs slapped the back of his head.

"So what's the story? What happened?" Gibbs asked in a gruff voice.

"How about we go downstairs and play so everyone here can talk?" Josie suggested to Matty and Emma. "But I want to stay with daddy." Matty whined. "Box," Emma asked.

"You said that she's just like me? With being so focused on that box...she's acting like you, Marty." Kensi said looking over at him.

"Hey, Hetty was the one to bring out the box and make Emma want it. Besides it is Emma's birthday." Marty shot back with a grin.

"Come on, Emma, I'm sure I have something for you." Josie said reaching out a hand to Emma and took Josie's hand.

Now they just had to convince Matty.

"I want to stay." Matty repeated. "We have to talk to them about work; it will be boring for you. So if you go downstairs now we can stop for ice cream on the way home." Marty said his grin getting bigger as Kensi rolled her eyes.

"Rweally," Matty asked. "I promise, but you have to go with, Josie right now and behave." Marty told him.

Finally Matty and Emma left OPS with Josie.

"Really, Marty, bribery with ice cream," Kensi demanded. "Would have worked on you to...Matty and Emma both have a sweet tooth they inherited from you." Marty said putting an arm around her and she elbowed him again.

"Are you ready to tell them the story, Marty?" Kensi asked.

Marty took a deep breath and nodded...


	60. Marty Tells His Story

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks...after that ONE date...things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until...**

**STORY HAS M RATED MATERIAL!**

**CHAPTER 60: MARTY TELLS HIS STORY...**

**OPS CENTER...**

"Okay, I guess I should start at the beginning...

_**There was another Cop at the Precinct, one of many that didn't really like me. But Caleb Rollins and I were in the Police Academy together, he seemed to hate me even back then. **_

_**Rollins and I both became Detectives...**_

_**Anyway, back in April I got a call from Bates and he said he had an undercover OP that he needed me for. **_

_**While I was at the Precinct before my meeting with Bates I had a sort of run in with Rollins.**_

_**He called over to me on my way to Bates office...**_

_**'NCIS finally get tired of you, Deeks? Where's your smokin' hot wife? I thought you didn't go anywhere with her! I would love a piece of her great looking ass!'..." **_Marty was stopped when Kensi said something to interrupt the story.

"I wish I would have been there, I would have made him regret saying that and not by pistol whipping him across the face." Kensi growled as the guys in OPS grimaced.

"Yeah and that's why I'm glad you were not there. Because you would have gotten in trouble for assaulting a Cop and been suspended..."

Marty said taking her hand and looking at her a moment before he started to tell his story again.

_**"...I was ready to punch him and I would have started a fight if Bates wouldn't have called me into his office at that moment. I waited until Bates was back in his office, before I responded to what Rollins said.**_

_**'You want to talk about wives, Rollins? Are you still cheating on your wife or did she finally get smart and leave your sorry ass?'**_

_**After that I walked into Bates office to find out about the undercover assignment.**_

_**My part was to get into the drug ring with an old alias and get all the evidence that the LAPD needed for a bust. The LAPD was working with the DEA on it...**_

_**When I got back to NCIS I found Kensi taking sticking her hand in a snack draw of my desk and joked that I would have to arrest her for stealing from my desk..." **_Marty said and Kensi snorted.

"Yeah, the snack draw that you keep full of snacks for me." Kensi reminded him.

_**"...It was the next day in the evening I left for the undercover OP...**_

_**Matty begged me not to go, but he always told me not to go when I went on undercover assignments..." **_Marty was stopped again.

"Kelly was the same way she never wanted me to leave." Gibbs said and everyone looked at Gibbs in shock of talking about his daughter.

_**"...Emma was clinging to me and crying. I gave Monty a little speech and told him that he was,**_

_**'The dog of the house,' **_

_**I gave Matty a hug, and then had to hand Emma to Kensi and say goodbye. It was a fight when I put Emma in Kensi's arms and said goodbye to Kensi. **_

_**It was a little over a month later I had the evidence needed and was on my way to meet Bates so I could hand it in. **_

_**On the way I was run off the road, I remember being dragged from my car and put into another. **_

_**But there had been two people who dragged me...**_

_**I heard someone scream and tried to focus so I could help, but I was tied up and I smelled something that made me feel like I was going to be sick.**_

_**I realized the person was being burned alive...**_

_**Then I must have blacked out, because I later woke tied to a chair with no shoes and not shirt. **_

_**Rollins was standing there in front of me with a look of pure hate on his face.**_

_**He started to punch me...**_

_**My face, my chest and my stomach...just anywhere he could. He cut me with a knife a few times and he stabbed me in the shoulder once. **_

_**There was a woman there; her name was Stacey Willard..." **_Marty stopped and took a breath as tears came to his eyes, Kensi squeezed his hand.

"It's okay, Marty, we're here and it's over." Kensi whispered his ear and Mart nodded, before he continued.

_**"...She treated the cuts and wounds, brought me breakfast and dinner. It must have been a couple of days later, when I heard Stacey tell Rollins that a body he had burned was discovered and she was the ME who told everyone that it was me.**_

_**Then I realized the day he kidnapped me and the person he burned...was the person they passed off as me. **_

_**So I thought Stacey was helping him willing. It wasn't long after that Rollins came into the room with a smirk...**_

_**'Thought you were such a hot shot making that crack about my wife leaving, then going into Bates office didn't you, Deeks?' He sneer at meand my response was. **_

_**'You know Rollins I would be worried if I were you..." **_

_**I was angry and he looked at me.**_

_**'Me, what do I have to be worried about? Everyone thinks you're dead and you're tied to a chair.' He reminded me. **_

So I told him a few things that I had stored in my mind...

_**'I know you've heard of Henrietta Lange and you know even Bates is scared of her. Well, you wouldn't only have to deal with her, but all my other friends at NCIS.**_

_**Did I forget to mention that my wife, who also happens to be my partner there, has a favorite place for shooting targets?**_

_**Kensi finds out you have me and you will be lucky if she kicks you in the groin and doesn't shoot you there.'**_

Well, let's just say he still didn't take me seriously...

_**'Except your wife and everyone thinks that you are dead, how many times do I have to remind you, don't you listen,'**_

I then told him...

_**I only listen if something is important to me and you...are not important.'**_

_**He punched me in the shoulder that he had stabbed and I tried not to make a sound, no matter how much it hurt. **_

_**One day he set a mirror in front of me as I sat tied in the chair. I couldn't fight and I watched as he shaved my hair off.**_

_**Rollins had gone to my funeral and videotaped it, and then he brought it back for me to watch.**_

_**It made me angry, because I wanted to find a way to tell everyone I was alive. I hated to see everyone hurting because of my death. **_

_**It was that day I was untied from the chair by Stacey, but when Rollins was ready for a punching bag...he would send Stacey in to tie me up. **_

_**Sometimes to a bed in the room and sometimes to the chair. **_

_**This went on for a little over three months.**_

_**I noticed after a while that Stacey seemed to regret tying me up and let Rollins beat the crap out of me. **_

_**Finally one day Stacey came in looking nervous and I wondered if Rollins had something on her...that maybe she wasn't helping him willingly like I originally thought. **_

_**After I realized that I wondered why I had not seen it before...**_

_**She seemed nervous and scared when she brought me breakfast and dinner. **_

_**One day the sleeve of her shirt got pushed up and I felt angry when I saw a bruise.**_

_**I then realized what it was...Rollins was beating her to. **_

_**So then I started to talk to her and convince her that if she tried to help me escape...both of us could. **_

Maybe if I would have found another way instead of using her, she would still be alive..." Marty said as the tears fell down his face, but at the moment he didn't care.

"Marty, it's not your fault she's dead. She could have said no to help you or maybe she was trying to think of a way to escape herself." Kens told him and then Marty once again continued.

"Sorry, I was getting a little ahead of the story...

I said to her...

_**'Stacey...I know what Caleb is doing to you. I need you to get a message to Hetty Lange...**_

_**She can send some people to save me and I will help you out. My family thinks I'm dead, because of Caleb. I have a daughter that's going to be 2 in a few days and I would really like to be there for her birthday. **_

_**All you have to do is find a phone or send a letter. Please, I need to see my family. It's been three months. If you do this you can get away from him to.' **_

That's what I told her and then she told me some things I didn't know. I then found out what Rollins had on her...

_**'I-I can't...After I told NCIS you were dead...Caleb wouldn't let me leave, he told me to quit. Caleb will kill me, like he killed his wife.'**_

I have to admit that was something I was not expecting to hear...

_**'Killed his wife?'**_

_**I repeated and wanted more information, I just hoped she would tell me. Stacey looked at the door, before looking back at me.**_

_**'He killed his wife just before he kidnapped you. He's been telling everyone that she moved to France. He had it all set up, the plane ticket, her luggage and he made me pretend to be her getting on the plane and leaving...'**_

_**As Stacey told me this she started to cry and I could see more regret in her face.**_

_**I had to ask a question, because I now had a plan.**_

_**'Do you have proof of this?'**_

_**Stacey seemed afraid to answer, but she told me what and I felt hope...**_

_**"I would have to look again. I think I saw it on his computer once, but if I try anything he will kill me.'**_

I then made a promise to her and it was a promise I wasn't able to keep..."

The guilt and regret continued to show in Marty face as Kensi kept her hand in his and just let him know she was there.

_**"...'If you help me...I will make sure that he can never touch you again.'**_

_**It seemed like forever, but she finally agreed to help me. **_

_**I fell asleep in the bed that night and I dreamed of Matty's 4th birthday. How me, Kensi, Matty, Emma and Monty were on the beach. Then Matty telling me he wanted to learn to surf...**_

_**I heard someone calling my name and my first thought is that it was Kensi.**_

**When I waking up, I said Fern, because for a moment the dream had seemed so real...**

_**'No, sorry, I thought you said your wife's name was Kensi." **_

_**It was Stacey.**_

_**'It is, but Fern is just something I call her sometimes. What's going on?'**_

I had a feeling I knew this was the time we were going to try to escape, but I wanted to know for sure.

_**'Caleb always gives me sleeping pills at night. I made him think I took them, but when I got him a drink...I slipped the pills into his drink. I don't know how much time we have, but I grabbed Caleb's phone...so you could call someone to rescue you.'**_

_**I felt myself smile and it was the first time I felt a real smile in a long time. It hurt a little to smile, because of Rollins using me as a punching bag for so long. **_

_**I knew I would soon be going home...**_

_**I was in shock and almost forgot that we didn't have much time. Once I remembered...**_

_**'Thank you...you don't know how much this means to me.' **_

**I then took the phone from Stacey and dialed a number I knew by heart. It started to ring and after a few rings I wondered if Kensi would answer...**

_**Then for the first time in months I heard Kensi's voice.**_

_**At first Kensi thought it was a sick joke and I knew why, so I told her something that only the two of us would know.**_

_**As I was talking to Kensi, the door opened and Rollins walked in with a gun, h-he aimed it at me, but Stacey jumped in front of me taking a bullet to the chest..." **_

Marty started to cry a little harder, but knew if he didn't finish the story now, he wouldn't be able to.

_**"...Then he before Rollins could raise the gun again, I was dropped the phone on the bed and tried to get the gun away from him.**_

_**There was another gun shot and I felt Rollins slump against me, before falling to the ground. Rollins had been shot and my first thought was to let him die, but I knelt down and started to put pressure on the wound.**_

_**It wasn't long after that the LAPD showed up. They were surprised to see me and I told them a little of what had taken place. **_

_**One checked on Stacey and said she was dead. Just after I had told them what happened the paramedics made their way into the room and took over trying to save Rollins. **_

_**I watched as they tried to stabilize Rollins and took him from the room, then as Stacey was covered and taken from the room. **_

_**I followed them still kind of numb at what had just taken place.**_

_**I was just about to walk out the front door when I felt arms around my neck and realized it was Kensi.**_

_**She told me how Matty kept insisting I wasn't dead, how for the first month he would come home and look all over for me. **_

_**After I gave my formal statement and told the LAPD what Stacey had told me about Rollins killing his wife, I was finally ready to go home. When I turned in my resignation to the LAPD, Bates told me that Rollins died in surgery.**_" Marty finished his voice now raw and hoarse from talking for so long.

"I have had the last few days off. Marty, Emma, Matty and me have been having a little family time. Today Marty handed in his resignation to the LAPD and signed the papers to become an NCIS Agent.

So tonight we're not only having a birthday parrty for Emma's 2ed birthday, but we also get to celebrate the fact that Marty decided to become an NCIS Agent." Kensi said with a smile as she leaned slightly against Marty and he slipped an arm around her waist.

Marty tried to stop the tears and smile, but now he was exhausted from telling his story.

"Another cop turned NCIS Agent. Now I know I'm not the only one! Welcome to NCIS...just be glad you don't have Gibbs for a boss..."

Tony tried to whisper, but received a slap to the back of the head.

"..Ow!" Tony yelped and everyone laughed.

"You think Gibbs is scary..." Marty began. "I would choose you next words carefully before finishing that thought, Agent Deeks." Hetty warned.

"Scary as Gibbs?...Ow," Tony asked and received another slap to the back of the head.

"I have no comment on that." Marty replied.

Hetty nodded her head with a smile and Gibbs had a smirk on his face.


	61. Ice Cream And Going Off

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks...after that ONE date...things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until...**

**STORY HAS M RATED MATERIAL!**

**CHAPTER 61: ICE CREAM & GOING OFF...**

**OPS CENTER...**

"We need to have that body exhumed and see if there is a way to find out who Rollins burned and tried to pass off as, Marty." Callen said.

"I agree with you, Mr. Callen. But I think this case is a little personal for your team..." Hetty began.

"Of course it's personal, Hetty, Marty was kidnapped and Rollins tried to make us believe that he was dead!" Kensi yelled.

"...Because this case is hits so close to home for this team, I think we need to let another team handle it." Hetty suggested.

"Hetty, no, we can handle..." Kensi began to argue.

"This is not up for debate Mrs. Deeks. If they are willingly and if everyone agrees I thought we would let Agent Gibbs team handle this case." Hetty said looking around at her agents and then at Gibbs.

Gibbs gave a nod of approval.

Letting the Gibbs team handle the case was a way that Callen's team would not be personally involved, but they would still be kept in the loop.

"Good, then I will go make a few calls and see what I can do." Hetty said.

"Daddy," Matty shouted running into the OPS center as Hetty left. "You know not to run inside, Matty." Kensi warned and Matty slowed down.

"What, buddy?" Marty asked. "Ice cream, now?" Matty asked.

"Sorry, I tried to keep him downstairs, but he took off before I could stop him." Josie said walking into OPS with a sleeping Emma on her hip.

"That's okay, we just finished up." Kensi said as she took a sleeping Emma from Josie.

"How about you and me go get the ice cream and bring some back for everyone here," Marty asked. "What about mommy and Emmy?" Matty asked.

"I'll stay here and visit with everyone so you and daddy can have some time together." Kensi told Matty and Matty eagerly agreed to some father/son time.

"Hey, if everyone gets to come out there to solve this case, I can come along to, I can bring Kelly and Tali can come along to, then after the case we can have a sort of get together so we can just spend time with the other part of our NCIS family." Abby suggested as Matty and Marty left OPS.

"Yeah, I think it would be nice for Matty and Emma to see Kelly and Tali." Kensi agreed.

"Ryan would probably like that to." Nell chimed in.

Finally Gibbs told his team there was still work to be done while they waited to hear if they were going to L.A. or not and the Gibbs team signed off saying they would talk soon.

Then Kensi with Emma in her arms, Josie, Callen and Sam headed back down to the Bullpen.

Nate walked out of the area take a phone call. It seemed that Nate and Rose had been spending a lot of time together since a little after Marty went after Marty went undercover...

**THE BULLPEN...**

Kensi sat down at her desk with Emma on her lap.

She tried working on reports at the same time she held Emma, but it was a little difficult.

"Is someone going to tell me all of this is a dream?" Kensi asked at last.

Callen, Sam and Josie looked up from their reports.

"That what is a dream? Finding Marty alive," Josie asked and Kensi nodded.

"I mean I'm glad that he is alive, it just seems too good to be true." Kensi explained as Marty and Matty walked into the Bullpen.

"What seems too good to be true?" Marty asked, walking through the Bullpen and heading for the kitchen area.

"That you're alive and Kensi really missed you." Sam answered.

"That's understandable...it's kind of hard not to miss me and I'm sure you did to." Marty joked as he started to take stuff out of the grocery bags.

"You think I missed you? I actually enjoyed the time the quiet. It was a great chance to meditate." Sam joked.

"Then maybe I should get kidnapped again, tortured and killed next time!" Marty yelled in anger as he turned to glare at Sam, before stalking off.

Emma was startled awake and started to cry.

Kensi was unsure what to do...

She wanted to go after Marty and check on him, but at the same time she needed to take care of Emma.

"Its okay, Em...Did you even stop to consider what he just went through, Sam?

He's only been home a few days and he's still trying to deal with everything. Then you just had to throw that at him.

He may seem fine, but he's gone through hell since he was kidnapped...Did you even hear a word of what he said when he was telling his story?" Kensi snapped at Sam.

After a minute Emma finally calmed down and Kensi handed her over to Josie, before heading off to find Marty and check on him.

**THE SHOOTING RANGE...**

Kensi finally found him in the shooting range and walked through the door as Marty was reloading his gun.

"Marty," Kensi said and he turned to face her. "Hey, Princess..."

Marty greeted her.

"...I scared Emma, didn't I?" He asked, because he had heard Emma start to cry as he walked off.

"Yeah, she's okay now though and I told Sam off." Kensi replied. "If I would have told Sam off, I don't think I would be standing or even alive." Marty joked with a smile, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Marty..." Kensi began. "I'm good, Princess, I just needed to clear my head," Marty lied.

"Marty, I know you've been through hell in the last couple of months, but that still did not give Sam the right to say what he did." Kensi stated.

"It's okay, Kensi...really. I guess I'm used to Sam saying things like that to me." Marty said with a shrug as he set his gun down.

"Even after..." Kensi started.

"That's just the way Sam has been since I joined the team and me coming back from the dead is not going to change that. I'm okay with that, I just need to get used to it again." Marty told her.

"I know you were used to it before, but there is no reason you should have to get used to it again. You've been a part of this team for seven years now. It's time that Sam stops treating you like that." Kensi shot back.

"How about we go get some ice cream, before Matty eats all of the Rocky Road, I brought back for you and him. I got two containers of it when we went to the store...but Matty has your sweet tooth, so he might not share with his mom." Marty joked as he tried to change the subject.

Then pulled down his target and put everything away. He picked up his gun and started to walk out of the shooting range.

**THE KITCHEN AREA...**

"I think that's enough ice cream, Matty." Josie said as Marty and Kensi walked back into the kitchen area.

"One more...pwease," Matty said looking at Josie with a puppy dog expression.

"Matty, that is more than enough ice cream, anymore and you won't eat all of it." Kensi said and Matty looked at her.

"Pwease, mommy," Matty said now turning his puppy eyes on Kensi. "No, that is enough ice cream. Daddy said he brought the Rocky Road ice cream for you and me." Kensi told him.

"Besides if you have too much ice cream, Matty, you will get a tummy ache." Marty chimed in.

"No, I won't." Matty argued stubbornly. "If you want to argue...you can always have no ice cream." Kensi warned.

"Fine," Matty said with a pout and looked just like a miniature version of Marty.

"Ice 'ream," Emma yelled from where she sat across from Matty, getting impatient at waiting for her own ice cream.

"Okay, Em, do you Cookie Dough Ice Cream?" Marty asked and Emma nodded her head.

Pretty soon everyone had a bowl of ice cream, even Nell and Eric had come down from OPS to enjoy some.

Nate also stood off to the side observing everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Agent Gibbs and his team will be arriving later tonight and then first thing Monday Agent Gibbs team will start working the case." Hetty informed them.


	62. Emma's Birthday Party

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks...after that ONE date...things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until...**

**STORY HAS M RATED MATERIAL!**

**CHAPTER 62: EMMA'S BIRTHDAY PARTY...**

**THE DEEKS HOUSE...**

**1800 HOURS (6:00 PM)...**

**BACKYARD...**

Everyone had shown up for Emma's birthday...

Julia, Nell, Ryan, Eric, Hetty, Rose, Nate...

Josie, Sadie and David Cooper...

Even Sam, Michelle and their kids (Laura and Joey)...

When Sam had a chance he would apologize to Marty for what he said. The only one not there yet was Callen, but Callen was picking Gibbs and Ducky up from the airport.

Tim and Abby would be renting one car for their family use...

Tony and Ziva would rent another car...

As Jimmy Breena Palmer would be renting a third car...

Callen had agreed to pick up Gibbs and Duck so he could take them all back to Marty and Kensi's house for Emma's birthday.

Emma and Laura had brought some dolls and Emma's teddy bear, Nick.

Matty and Joey were playing tag; soon all four kids were playing together...

A few times with Musical Chairs...

Ring around the Rosey...

Duck, Duck, Smack to the Back of the Head...

This was the NCIS kid's version of Duck, Duck, Goose.

Just as they finished a game of a game of...

Duck, Duck, Smack to the Back of the Head

Callen came walking into the backyard with Ducky and Gibbs.

Not far behind them was:

Jimmy, Breena, Tony, 3-year old Tali, Ziva, Abby, 3-year-old Kelly, Tim and someone else with them.

"This is my sister, Sarah, I told her I was coming out here to work, so she said she would help with the kids." Tim said introducing the women beside him.

"Just in time to help me finish the food on the grill, G." Sam said. "You mean you haven't finished it yet? I thought you would have had it done, before I got here." Callen joked.

After a minute Gibbs took over the grill and grilled up some of his famous steaks.

Soon there was steaks, hamburgers, hotdogs, barbecued ribs...

Potato salad, coleslaw, salad, potato chips, baked potatoes.

There was a table set up for Emma, Matty, Ryan, Joey, Laura, Kelly and adults...

Marty, Kensi, Sam, Michelle, Callen, Hetty, Ducky, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Abby, Tim, Sarah, Jimmy and Breena found different places to sit around the yard since there was not a table big enough for all of the adults.

Soon everyone was just talking and having a great time, Kensi warned the kids not to eat much.

After a while Marty and Kensi went into the house soon coming out with a cake that had two candles...

"Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday dear Emma,  
Happy birthday to you," Marty and kensi as everyone else joined in.

Marty set the cake in front of Emma whose eyes were shining with happiness.

No one, but Callen noticed when Gibbs wiped a few tears from his eyes as he remembered his daughter, Kelly.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles, Emma." Marty said.

After a few times Emma blew out the candles and the cake that Julia had made was divided up, just enough for everyone there,

After the kids had eaten their piece of cake and got cleaned up, Marty and Kensi went back into the house, this time with Julia coming back out with presents.

Emma let out a squeal of excitement when she saw the presents. The small pile of presents that had come from inside the house grew as a few more were added from...

Gibbs, Ducky, the Palmers, Abby and Tim McGee, Sarah McGee, the DiNozzo's.

Emma eagerly began ripping at the paper receiving...

Puzzles...

Coloring books...

Picture books...

Little zoo animals...

Bells which had been Marty's idea to see if Emma could get close enough to Hetty.

A little kitchen...

Her own little shopping cart and things to put in it...

A few games to help her learn...

Not long after the present were opened Emma, Kelly and Tali all started to get fussy.

By this time it was getting close to seven thirty, so everyone started to leave as Kensi and Marty were about to take Matty and Emma inside...

"Hey, Marty, wait a second..." Sam called and Marty hesitated. "What Sam? Going to tell me again that you wish I would have died?" Marty asked and everyone who had been about ready to leave froze watching the two.

Kensi passed Emma to her mother and quietly asked her to take Emma and Matty inside. Then went to stand beside Marty slipping her hand into his to try to keep him calm.

Michelle took Joey and Laura to the car already knowing what Sam was doing, as Sarah took tired Tali from Ziva and followed Abby out of the backyard.

Now there were no kids left in the backyard.

"That's not it, D...Marty. I shouldn't have made that joke or even thought of it as a joke and I'm sorry. You have proven yourself in the last few years you have been with this team. You've been a great partner for Kensi and a great member to this team." Sam told Marty and everyone was stunned.

Marty stood there and didn't know what to say, finally when Sam turned to leave...

"Sam..."

Marty said and Sam turned around to face him.

"...I-I don't know what to say." Marty told him and the stunned silence was broken.

"Sam, actually said something to make you speechless?" Kensi whispered in Marty's ear and Marty gave a half smile.

"Guess that's not something I say too often, but I'm just surprised you're apologizing to me." Marty said at last. "It just took a long time to accept you as part of the team." Sam replied.

"So...you actually did miss me!" Marty said with a laugh. "Watch it!" Sam warned.

"What? If you don't want to admit you missed me that's fine...It's just nice to know." Marty told him.

"Deeeeks," Sam said a warning in his voice. "Which one, Sam, There are two out here and two inside." Marty shot back.

"There's two out here and three inside...you forgot to include, Monty." Kensi chimed in with a smile.

"You know which one I'm talking to..." Sam said. "How can I? You could be talking to me or you could be talking to my wife." Marty retorted with a smile.

Everyone that stood watching the still stood in the backyard laughed.

"Ughhhh...I have to go get Michelle and the kids home." Sam said in frustration and left.

"Sometimes I wonder if he and DiNozzo are related." Gibbs said as he left with Callen and Ducky.

**INSIDE THE HOUSE...**

Pretty soon everyone was gone, Marty and Kensi headed into the house to see Julia coming down the hall from the kids room.

"They're both in their beds asleep. Why don't I help you clean up from the party outside?" Julia suggested.

"You don't have to mom..." Kensi began to protest. "I want to, besides I know how tired you and Marty are." Julia said.

"Mom, you helped us set up the party while we were gone today. I can run you home, and then Marty and I can take care of the clean-up." Kensi offered.

In the end Kensi ran Julia home and by the time she came back Marty already had a good portion of the backyard picked up.

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...**

"Wow..." Kensi said when she walked into the back yard and saw Marty with a trash bag picking up wrapping paper, paper plates and other trash.

"Wow, what, Princess, You like the look of my butt or how fast I clean up without your help?" Marty joked and Kensi shrugged.

"I'm guess at how fast you cleaned up the party. Were you expecting something when I got back?" Kensi asked, as she walked over to Marty and Marty stood up pulling her into his arms.

Kensi laid her head tiredly against his shoulder.

"Hmmm, now that you mentioned it that doesn't sound so bad..." Marty joked and Kensi pulled one arm from around his waist and hit him on the shoulder, forgetting for a moment what he had gone through until he tensed up.

Kensi pulled back and looked at him.

"Marty, I-I'm sorry, I..." Kensi began and Marty tried to smile at her. "I'm good, Fern. I guess we should finish cleaning up so can go in and maybe just relax before we go to bed." Marty suggested and Kensi felt hurt when he pulled out of her arms and started to once again pick up the trash.

"Marty..." Kensi began. "I'm good, Kens...really." Marty told her and looked at her with another smile.

"Don't give me that bull that,

'You're fine' or 'You're good'

when we both know better, Marty. Please don't bottle it inside, because we both know how that turns out in the end." Kensi pleaded with him.

"I'll be okay, Kens. I just need a little time to get past what happened and being home with my family is already helping me." Marty said as he sat the trash bag down and made his way over to her, then took both of her hands in his.


	63. Pushing Buttons And Relaxing

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks...after that ONE date...things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until...**

**STORY HAS M RATED MATERIAL!**

**CHAPTER 63: PUSHING BUTTONS & RELAXING...**

**BACKYARD…**

Let's finish cleaning up, so we can go relax." Kensi suggested. "And what exactly did you have in mind, wifey?" Marty mischievous smile.

"Not the same thing you thinking…I just thought we could sit on the couch for a while and find a movie to put in. Have time for the two of us while the kids are in bed." Kensi proposed as she shrugged her shoulders, then pulling her hands out of his she began to clean up.

"Yeah, that usually leads us to our bedroom for a little fun." Marty whispered from behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Marty, it's been a long day and I'm tired, so you better lay off." Kensi warned.

"Whoa…must be that time of the month for you." Marty joked and Kensi turned to face him.

"You did not just say that." Kensi growled. "Either that or your pregnant." Marty persisted with a laugh. "Marty..." Kensi warned.

"Yes, Kensi, I'm listening...Want some chocolate or is there a food craving?" Marty poked with a playful look in his eyes.

Kensi growled in frustration and she would have hit him, but after what had happened earlier...she didn't.

"...A little frustrated, Princess? I can help you with that." Marty told her.

"Just shut up and help me get this cleaning done or we'll be out here all night." Kensi answered, slipping out of his arms and starting to clean.

"We'll be here all night cleaning or I'll be out here all night cleaning as you watch me?" Marty said pushing her buttons even more.

Kensi didn't answer as she continued to pick up.

**INSIDE THE HOUSE…**

**THE LIVING ROOM…**

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

Kensi and Marty finished cleaning up from the party, and then headed inside to the living room.

Kensi still had not said a word as she sat down on the couch and after slipping in a movie Marty sat down beside her.

Kensi had her head leaned back against the couch and her eyes closed, Marty sat down beside her and then moved Kensi so they were both lying down on the couch.

Marty kept an arm around her and looked to see that she was looking at him...

"Don't say it..." Kensi warned seeing the look on his face. "Don't say what?" Marty asked trying to look innocent. "You know what." Kensi told him.

"Oh, that the bed is more comfortable and better for cuddling," Marty asked.

"I told you not to say it." Kensi stated. "You told me not to say it, which means you wanted me to say it." Marty claimed with a smile.

"Marty...just stop," Kensi warned. "What? I missed this..." Marty said his face losing humor to be replaced by a serious look.

For a moment they just lay they looking into each other's eyes, until he brushed his lips against hers.

Kensi leaned up pressing her lips more firmly to his...

"Hey, I think if we plan to do this...the bedroom would be better or we might have one of the kids walk in the living room." Marty suggested.

"Who said it was going any further than that?" Kensi asked trying to pull back further, but he still had his arm around her waist.

"You did that to get back at me for what happened outside." Marty accused and Kensi bit back a smile.

"You're mean, Fern." Marty said, but his lips twitched just a little.

Then they just stared at each other, each willing the other to break first and smile.

Marty hand on Kensi's waist started to move and he started to tickle her, causing Kensi to snort and then start laughing.

"I win!" Marty declared. "Because you cheated," Kensi stated.

"Maybe, but you still started smiling before I did." Marty said giving her a peck on the lips, then Kensi looked over at the TV.

"You put in Titanic?" Kensi inquired and Marty shrugged. "You said you that you've been tired and stressed. I just thought that watching your favorite movie with your hubby would help you relax a little." Marty told her.

Soon Kensi relaxed laying her head on his chest and watched the movie, before she felt her eyes started to close.

It wasn't long after that, Marty looked at Kensi to find her asleep.

He was happy to be home, but being home had not stopped the nightmares in the last few days.

He knew that Hetty wanted him to talk to Nate after what he had been through...he just hadn't done it yet.

Marty hoped that tonight he could get at least one night without nightmares or the memories of what he had gone through.


	64. A Talk In The Middle Of The Night

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks...after that ONE date...things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until...**

**STORY HAS M RATED MATERIAL!**

**CHAPTER 64: A TALK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT****...**

**12:45 AM**

**SATURDAY, AUGUST 26, 2017**

**THE DEEKS LIVING ROOM…**

Marty woke up feeling trapped, he had been dreaming again about Caleb Rollins had done to him. He felt Kensi move and she lifted her head, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Hey…" She whispered. "Hey…what woke you up?" He inquired. "I felt you tense up. What's wrong?" Kensi asked and Marty considered telling her that nothing was wrong, but knew she would not believe him or let it go.

"Just another bad dream," Marty told her, Kensi sat up and he sat up beside her. "Want to talk about it?" Kensi inquired as he took her hand in his.

"Not really, I just want these nightmares to end; I want to forget everything that Rollins put me through. What you, Matty and Emma had to go through." Marty whispered looking at her.

"I know, but what counts is your home and Rollins can't hurt us anymore." Kensi replied. "Yeah, but he was able to take three lives and who knows how many more before he was stopped. Bates told me he was being investigated by Internal Affairs, but I don't know why." Marty said, looking at her a haunted look on his face.

"With you being a part of NCIS now, Gibbs team is working the case and we'll find out what Rollins did to get on the radar of Internal Affairs, okay?" Kensi asked.

"How did Rollins know where I was anyway? I was undercover and I know he had no involvement in the case." Marty stated. "Maybe he was a dirty cop and that's why he was on the radar of Internal Affairs. We will figure it out what happened, Marty. Agent Gibbs team is the best in D.C. I've worked with Agent Gibbs and Agent McGee before on a case. You haven't talked to Nate yet, have you?" Kensi asked and Marty just shook his head.

"I'm not crazy, Kens." Marty told her and when he looked at her.

Kensi was reminded, of a child who looked lost and scared.

"Hey, no one said you're crazy. Talking to Nate about what you went through does not make you crazy…it's just so he can clear you to come back to work. Promise me you'll at least try to talk to Nate soon, so you can be cleared to come back to work." Kensi said and for a moment, they sat there in silence.

"Okay…" Marty said with a nod at last.

"Thanks, I would rather have you watching my back then any other Agent and I know that I'm going to regret saying this, but I've missed you at w…" Kensi began and just as she hoped, Marty smiled just a little.

"So my kick ass partner really, really missed me at work, huh? I know you missed me here at home to." Marty teased.

"Of course I missed you, everyone did. I had a hard time getting Matty and Emma to go to sleep at night. I had a hard time sleeping at night, even if I was wearing on of your t-shirts. Come on, let's go to bed." Kensi suggested, reaching for the remote that had landed on the floor and turning off the TV.

"Go to bed and do what, Fern?" Marty asked as he followed her down the hall. "I'm sure we can think of something that might help you." Kensi said with a smirk, as Marty draped an arm over her shoulders.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking…I love the idea." Marty said as he walked beside her.


	65. April 2020 Epilogue

**NCIS: LOS ANGELES...**

**HEAVEN WAS NEEDING A HERO...**

**Disclaimer:**

**NCIS: Los Angeles and characters do not belong to me. **

**SUMMARY:**

**Kensi Blye agrees to ONE date with Marty Deeks...after that ONE date...things change between the two. Life couldn't get any better, until...**

**STORY HAS M RATED MATERIAL!**

**CHAPTER 65: APRIL 2020...**

**EPILOGUE...**

_**THREE YEARS EARLIER...**_

_Team Gibbs had been brought out to solve the case..._

_The case ended up becoming NCIS Jurisdiction when they found that Detective Caleb Rollins wife, Elizabeth Katherine Rollins was a U.S. Marine._

_However, not on active duty, when Caleb murdered her it became a NCIS case._

_The same day Marty had been rescued LAPD had gone through the house looking for the evidence that Marty had told them about._

_They found flash drives she had found, notes, and letters from Stacey that she had hidden under a floorboard in the room where Marty had been held captive full of information..._

_This had all been put under a floorboard, under the bed. _

_It seemed that for some reason Caleb really did hate Marty and had been watching him, as they both worked their way from the Academy and up the ranks, both becoming Detectives for the LAPD._

_Caleb Rollins was jealous of Marty and heard a lot about what he did working with NCIS. _

_Caleb had wanted to same recognition, but never received. Therefore, he had come up with a plan to murder, Marty Deeks and become the new LAPD/NCIS Liaison._

_Caleb was under watch with Internal Affairs for things from excessive force to selling drugs. _

_He had been watching as Marty went undercover and talked one of the gang members into helping him get rid of Marty Deeks._

_The person, who had helped kidnap Marty, had not expected Rollins to double cross him and had been burned alive that day had been a member of the drug ring Marty had collected information on. _

_Once the case had been solved, Hetty had one of her houses that was big enough for the two teams to celebrate. _

_The celebration ending early in the hours of the morning of August 29, 2017._

_There had been a few rooms set up for..._

_Tali DiNozzo, Kelly McGee, Emma and Matty Deeks, Ryan Beale, Laura and Joey Hanna and Sadie Cooper. _

_After a few days, Gibbs and his team headed home. _

_It was a week later when Marty finally went to talk to Nate, keeping his promise to Kensi. _

_However, he was still unsure how to put a lot of it into words._

_After everything Josie transferred to an NCIS in Flordia. She called them a few times once mentioning that while at the beach...her, David and Said had run into a man who called himself, Charlie Mitchell._

_Once she had dropped a picture of the entire team and when she had been a part of it._

_He asked her about the picture and she didn't know what to say. He guessed that she worked for NCIS, before walking away he said to her,_

_"Tell Marty, Wikipedia and everyone I said hi." _

**PRESENT...**

Over time, the nightmares of what Caleb Rollins had done to Marty seemed to fade, only coming every now and then.

Then just a year ago, Nate and Rose had finally gotten married.

Since Matty started kindergarten he insisted he was a big boy now and everyone call him...Matt.

**MONDAY, APRIL 6, 2020**

**THE BULLPEN...**

**09:30 (9:30)**

"Can you believe we've known each other for ten years now, Fern?" Marty asked as they walked into the bullpen.

"Look, Sam, after ten years as partners, Marty is still alive." Callen said, looking up from his newspaper. "They finally learned to work together as partners..." Sam commented.

"Yeah, it only took you three and a half years to finally ask me out." Kensi shot back at Marty. "Hey, I wouldn't have minded it if you would have asked me out." Marty told her.

"Only because you seem to be a girl half the time," Kensi teased. "If I was a girl though...we wouldn't have a seven year old son and a 4 1/2 year old daughter," Marty reminded her.

"So, how is Emma taking being dropped off at pre-school?" Sam asked. "She seems to be doing better then she was the first few days. She's made a few friends." Kensi answered.

For the first few days of pre-school Emma had put up a fight, but once another girl came over and offered to play...Emma had reluctantly gone to play.

"Yeah, it was a tough morning this morning when Matt took off with Emma's teddy bear, Nick and claimed Nick was under arrest for being a girl's teddy bear.

Both of them running around the house screaming at the top of their lungs, I'm surprised we got out the door in time." Marty said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Deeks, I would like to congratulate you on your ten year partnership." Hetty said and as always seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Thanks, Hetty. So do we win anything special?" Marty joked.

"New case, up in OPS," Hetty said and headed for OPS.

"Really, a new case, that's not special." Marty complained.

"No, Mr. Deeks, that is the reason you are here...to work." Hetty reminded him as she walked off.

"Just another day of work and nothing to celebrate a ten year partnership..,great," Marty muttered getting up from his desk.

"I heard that, Mr. Deeks." Hetty called.

**THE END**

**THANKS TO...**

**Everyone who helped gave ideas for things that could happen and for the reviews.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I am sad to see this story end, since I started it last August, but I have to say that this story turned out a lot longer then I ever expected. **

**I had no idea when I started this story last August how long it would be. **

**This story has taken first place with the most readers and reviewers.**

**My biggest story with the most readers before this was **

**FAMILY AND THE LOSS.**


End file.
